


Shadows Of Remorse

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Sans, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Cannibalism, Completed, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Experiments, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harem, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Murderer Sans, New Family, Parent Sans (Undertale), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Romance, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans and Sally are best family, Sans is smart, Science Experiments, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Violence, and one girlfriend, but they're really trying, cute sans, everyone is awkward, harem for sans, jeff and sans are like brothers, papyrus is a bad brother, sans gets all the boyfriends, sans gets hugs, sans is an experiment, second of three, they admit their feelings, they're still all terrible friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 65,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: (This is the sequel to Sans' House Guests, you should go read that before you read this because you will be confused on what the heck is happening! Read the first story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536880/chapters/53854030)After the events over the months, Sans had finally called out to Slenderman and was taken to the mansion, where he would finally find peace with who he was. Surrounded by friends, he was going to be happy finally.Running from the law now, and taking care of serial killers, it was an odd joy for him. But he was still happy, and that's all that matters.However, others from his past lurk beneath their shadows of remorse, and Sans has to deal with more troubles.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Everyone, Sans/CreepyPasta, Sans/Eyeless Jack, Sans/Jane, Sans/Laughing Jack
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 229
Kudos: 352





	1. Credit

**Indeed, here is the very wanted sequel!**

**I said this in the description, and I'll say it here as well. This is a sequel to a crossover I wrote, the link is in the description, please go read it if you haven't! I highly recommend it, since i think it's one of my best works and I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

**This is an original crossover story between Undertale and CreepyPasta where Sans is the main character and makes some CreepyPasta friends! I own neither UnderTale or CreepyPasta, I just own this story and crossover idea! You should go support these two by signing up for creepypasta.com and reading some original creepypasta, and also buy undertale since the game is amazing and is very re-playable!**

**Also, I said this in the last book as well, do not approach serial killers, it does not go well! Sans gets a free pass because he's fictional, you do not. You will die. Do not offer a person who has broken into your house a sandwich, get out while you can!**

**This book will also contain things like graphic descriptions of blood, murder, violence, creepypasta things. This isn't a book for children.**

**And thanks to everyone who's coming here from the first, I promised the next book would be out soon, and here it is! I'll probably upload the first chapter any minute after the credit, so make sure to keep your eye on it.**

**One last thing, fanart is welcome!**

**Okay, the next chapter will come out shortly, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

So many mistakes, Papyrus regretted so many of his actions.

It had started on the surface. After the barrier was destroyed once and for all, he thought the surface was going to be a fresh start for everyone. It was supposed to be amazing!

That is, until he screwed up.

Over the couple of months that passed after the large event, he was constantly busy. After all, he was finally achieving his dreams! That required a lot of work from the Great Papyrus.

But maybe the Great Papyrus wasn't so great without his brother.

He will fully admit now that he missed his dear brother. However, before, he didn't want to admit he missed the puns and lazy attitude. It was hard to, after all, since he had spent years telling Sans he did not enjoy them, so he didn't want to give in. Papyrus didn't like admitting defeat.

That was a mistake on his part.

Over the years, he had noticed Sans was a bit of an introvert. Papyrus had to drag him out of the house to meet his friends, and he was happy when Sans had made great friends with Alphys. Since the yellow lizard had worked at his same job, just on the other side, he assumed they talked often, so he threw himself into his life. It was Toriel who forced everyone to gather at her house to help get them out of work.

She, too, made just as many mistakes.

Toriel didn't send Sans a text to come over. She had intended to, of course, but she got distracted by grading papers at her school, so distracted that she never sent the text. And she forgot about the skeleton, until Papyrus had mentioned that his brother wasn't there. Toriel, embarrassed by her mistake, lied and said Sans was too busy and that he couldn't come.

Of course, Toriel later regretted it. They all did. Sans was never too busy for family, even when Papyrus was younger, Sans would set aside everything for him. That's why Papyrus decided to not call Sans, his brother was finally getting a life away from constantly taking care of his brother, he must have been ecstatic to be free from him! And Papyrus felt as if he might have forced the other friendships onto his dear brother as well, so he didn't do anything when Alphys and Undyne mentioned they don't talk to him much either. Sans was just living his own life was all.

Sans called, sometimes claiming it was a buttdial, other times saying he wanted to talk to Papyrus. But Papyrus always felt like he might be intruding on Sans who could have been busy, or that Papyrus was often busy himself when Sans called, so he told Sans they would talk later every call.

But "later" never came.

Undyne then proposed to Alphys, and everyone was so happy for them they had just forgotten that a certain friend wasn't there. Papyrus wanted to call his brother, but decided he would the next day, as it was growing rather late. The call never happened, since as soon as he was awake, Undyne called him to ask if he would be her best man, and he was so caught off guard his brother slipped from his mind. And so, his brother stayed off his mind until he found the Fluffy Bunny book in a box, remaining unpacked. Papyrus unpacked that box and ended up leaving it on the floor, as he had more work to do.

It was at the mall when he realized his mistakes. He just assumed Sans knew, so it had confused him when the skeleton ran off crying. Then, on the phone with his friend, Papyrus didn't want to admit it, but...

He was kind of jealous.

This teenage boy had a better relationship with Sans than Papyrus did. Papyrus, Sans' own brother! He had made mistakes, and that's why he made sure to remind Toriel to go ask Sans to join them for dinner.

Seeing Sans show up for the first time made Papyrus so happy! They could reconnect, Papyrus had so many stories to tell him! He even set up an extra bed in his room so Sans could stay the night, and they could remember the good old days and catch up with one another! Sans could even read him Fluffy Bunny, just like old times! Alphys had even told Papyrus that she wanted to make Sans her best man, since they had been friends for years, and it was only right.

But, the dinner didn't go as planned. It was just the way Sans had talked about the teen, and the way he looked so _happy_ talking about him, it made Papyrus worried. After what Toriel had said, Papyrus caught onto what they were saying, and that made him scared. Was Sans that lonely that he went to a teenager for relief? Papyrus knew Sans swayed towards guys more than girls, but he didn't want to believe it. Yet, Papyrus stupidly agreed with the others and supported them, even telling his own _brother_ that he needed help.

It wasn't supposed to go that way.

That's why Papyrus chased him to the door, wanting nothing more than to scoop his shorter brother into his arms and beg for his forgiveness, to sit him down and tell him of course Sans wouldn't date a 16 year old teenager. But he didn't get the chance, he hesitated, and that's all it took for Sans to leave.

He was stupid.

So, so stupid.

They had all been, and they didn't want to be anymore. They tried calling him, he didn't answer. He never opened his door, Papyrus had come to his house four times in one day in hopes he would answer, but he never did. The tall skeleton even stood outside for a whole hour in hopes maybe Sans would come out, he needed to apologize, to tell Sans he was absolutely right in every way and that the Great Papyrus was never Great.

That's when Papyrus started hating the surface. It was a trap, forcing people away from one another. He wanted to go back underground with Sans, to when times were simple, and when he wasn't such an idiot. When Papyrus knew his brother, and showed how much he loved him by wearing the clothes he made him everyday.

So, Papyrus went to Grillby, telling the fire elemental all of his mistakes and how he so desperately wanted to fix them. Grillby agreed to help, and Papyrus was so happy.

Then the wedding happened.

They had been so focused on trying to apologize to Sans, while also working on the wedding, that they had forgotten to invite him! It was too late by the time they realized, it was the day of the wedding. Alphys had actually ended up crying from regret, Papyrus not far behind her. But the wedding went on, and Sans never came, as expected.

Later, Grillby texted him, telling that Sans was at his restaurant! Undyne was at his house at the time, so the two quickly jumped into a car and drove there, ready to apologize for everything. They even were going to tell him that they wanted a redo wedding, that they were going to get a divorce and get re-married just so he could be there. Both Alphys and Undyne agreed, they were willing to do it.

But then, there was Sally.

Once again, nothing went as planned. Papyrus was so caught off guard by the little girl that he didn't mention his hopes pf reconnecting as brothers, and Undyne forgot to mention the wedding.

It was supposed to come from her, but it didn't, it was the little girl that pointed out the rings on Undyne's fingers. And then Sans _cried_ , right there, and Papyrus almost cried on the spot as well. He wanted to hug him, tell him how stupid he had been, but he didn't move, instead he just avoided his brothers gaze.

And when Sally had declared that Sans was her brother, and not Papyrus', he started tearing up on the spot. The girl was right, he wasn't fit to be Sans' brother.

But when you care about someone, you're willing to fight for them.

Toriel had said they should try to go to the carnival, to get their minds off of work and to relax. They had all been stressing so much about Sans and that he wasn't replying, that Papyrus had trouble sleeping, they all did.

That's when he saw the same kid from before, and he was hopeful. He didn't want Sans to forgive him, Papyrus didn't deserve it. He called his own brother, his own bones and blood, a pedophile, he didn't deserve forgiveness. Jeff simply drilled that idea in, and Papyrus couldn't blame him. But he hadn't seen Sans in ages, Sans didn't post on any of his social medias either, he wanted to make sure his brother was doing okay.

Then Alphys came back one day from work, and told Papyrus what happened. His beloved brother, the one Papyrus was so worried about, was hurting himself! He was causing cuts on his own arm, because of Papyrus.

Papyrus got no sleep that night.

They all agreed that if they couldn't give Sans any help, they wanted to get someone who could. So, Papyrus called the reception of a hospital, and told them the whole story. Every interaction with Sans he had told them.

His final mistake.

They had called him and told him that Sans was now in their custody, and that Papyrus could see him tomorrow. They failed to mention that Sans was classified as insane and as a pedofile, and that Papyrus didn't tell them the whole story. But they did mention that Sans had kidnapped the Sally child, and when they investigated his house, they couldn't find her.

Papyrus refused to believe that Sans simply kidnapped her, he didn't want to. He was going to wait for Sans to walk in, and tell him no matter what, Sans wasn't a kidnapper. That Papyrus would stick to his side until the end.

He looked so angry when he had walked in, and Papyrus grew worried. Maybe putting him there wasn't the best idea, because he had never saw such an angry and done face on Sans before. If he was going to snap, it would be soon. It was a mistake, admitting Sans in, and when Papyrus learned what they had told Sans, he was shocked.

He needed to get Sans out as soon as possible. He was wrong, so wrong about his brother, and so stupid. When Sans called him stupid, he deserved it. Papyrus made so many mistakes, but he wouldn't make any more. Even if he had to break a law, he was going to help his brother out of this situation.

And finally, the box had been brought out.

Everything just went wild after that. The clown hugged his brother, even called him a nickname! Who was this guy? Was he hurting Sans? How did Sans know him, how did he appear there?

Then Sans told the guy the 'no killing' rule was over, and Papyrus felt dread set in. His brother had been protecting him all this time, forcing this clown to abide by a rule he had set and not kill them. And now, that rule was gone, and Frisk was hurt.

The look on Sans' face said everything, as he stared at Papyrus right before the two of them disappeared. Sans was done with him. Papyrus couldn't help but agree with his decision of wanting to hurt them, Papyrus had done so many bad things to his brother, he deserved this fate. He was never the Great Papyrus, he never would be.

Great people don't do that to their brothers.

After that incident, they had to take Frisk to a hospital. They were sick, whatever the clown had fed them was poisonous, and they had almost died. Papyrus drove home in silence, guilt and regret gathering in his soul as he went over all of his mistakes.

He just wanted to see Sans smile again.

That night, Papyrus was walking to his bed before his foot bumped into something, before he looked down at the object of his childhood.

Fluffy Bunny.

_"Heya, Paps, I found this book in the dump, I think it'll be a great bedtime story today!"_

And Papyrus cried, right there, crouching down as he clutched the book against his chest.

He was such an _idiot_.


	3. Chapter 1 - Helen

The morning was cold, an unusual sense of coldness that reminded Sans of the underground. He awoke from his slumber to the cool air, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling that was slightly chipping.

Maybe, all along, he was insane. It was the first attempt W.D. Gaster had succeeded in making life with only the DNA of a single monster, there was bound to be some flaws. Sans saw those flaws, the ones that allowed him to exploit battles and not follow the rules of other monsters. It would make sense, if he had some mental differences than others. Being raised in a lab and trained to kill didn't really help, it was surprising how sane Sans had turned out to be.

Flipping over his pillow, Sans turned over his head to rest on the cooler side as his thoughts ran wild like children after having candy. Sans didn't really want to kill people, it's not that he was particurally against murder, judging by his friend choices, but he himself didn't really want to commit any more murder than he's already done. Hadn't he filled out his quota, already?

The choice to get rid of the no killing rule made him feel guilt, even though he was in the right. After all, he had lived with those people, his old family, all of his life! Yeah, sure, he hated every aspect of their souls no doubt, but did that qualify them for certain death? Was Sans playing a role he wasn't supposed to?

He was just the funny guy who helped give them a place to stay, he was no serial killer. Did he have any right to be in this mansion like the others? They worked hard to make their lives to where they were most happy, fighting against fates forced upon them. But Sans, he just let things happen to him. In the hospital, when he told Laughing Jack to kill them, it was the most control he had taken in ages! The last time was when he killed his creator.

Or maybe, it was a more deep rooted fear that made him have second thoughts throughout the night and morning, chewing on his distals. One caused from the lab, and reaffirmed by his old friends, a fear now taunting his mind.

Abandonment.

He was scared that his new friends would leave him, too.

What if, since he didn't want to kill anyone, they would leave him? And now that he wasn't able to supply them with what he was able to before, he was just like any other wanted man? Would they leave him too if he wasn't useful?

Just like Papyrus had.

His cries were soft as he pushed him face into his pillow, letting the tears of all of his built up stress and fears flow out into the material. He knew the others, they cared about him and wanted to stick with him, but then again, he thought his old friends had thought the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt," A voice said, Sans practically shooting up from where he was crying to look at the door.

Without the usual mask, Sans didn't recognize Bloody. His face was pale, probably from wearing the mask often, and his black hair was more in show as well. His eyes were a light crystal blue, and his lips were more pale than normal as well.

"Nah, it's fine," Sans sniffed, quickly pulling up his blanket to wipe away some of his tears, "Just venting my frustrations through tears, no problem."

Bloody had only known Sans for a few days, so this was a little bit uncomfortable for the both of them. But, the man still walked forward anyway to sit on the bed anyway, wanting to help him through whatever he was going through.

"I, uh... I'm not one good with telling the truth about my problems," Sans said, "I sort of just have the set mindset of 'I'll keep all my emotions inside of here, and one day, I'll die' sense. But lately it really hasn't been going well, so I guess not anymore."

"Talking to people can help with your problems," Bloody told him, "It's always helped me whenever I felt bad after a murder."

"I thought you were a solo guy," Sans said, "You know, one man killer group?"

"I was, at the beginning," Bloody said, "But I'm not here to talk about my problems. I can help you talk about yours."

"I'd rather listen to yours first, it'd help me feel a little bit better about sharing mine," Sans said.

"Are you sure? I don't think it would help forcing ones problems onto another in pain."

"Well, you said it yourself, talking helps. And I don't mind listening, we might as well start to get one another."

Bloody sighed, drawing a hand through his hair, the bed creaking with the movements.

"I should probably tell you now, my name's Helen, so I'm going to get that out of the way," He told Sans, "And I've been in this for about seven years now, so this was over several years."

"Oh, crap, that's long," Sans said.

"Yeah," Helen said, "But it was only shortly after I started when I met her."

"Oh, her?" Sans said, grinning at him while nudging him, "Helen here had a little girlfriend, huh?"

"She was, actually, after a month we just clicked, and things started to take off from there," Helen said, hugging his arms together, "Judge Angels. She was blonde, cute, and really nice for a CreepyPasta. I thought we'd be a good pair, and she thought so too. It was like a young love, the kind where you think you're immortal and that nothing can break you apart. It was dumb."

"Did you guys break up over a fight?" Sans asked.

"No, it was more from a gun," Helen said softly, chewing on his lip.

"Oh."

"We didn't think he had a gun, we had looked around his house before, he couldn't find it before. But he had one, and I was downstairs when it happened. She was upstairs, she wanted to kill him while I raided for food. I heard the gunshots, and I went upstairs... no human could survive three shots to the chest."

"Judge Angels, she...?" Sans asked.

"That's why I thought us CreepyPasta couldn't get together, why we couldn't get so close," He said, "After that, I was a solo man. But then, I started hearing rumors. Less people were being killed, and some CreepyPasta were starting to hang out, become friends, and all because of some random monster guy. I thought you all would die, so I avoided it for awhile, but then I saw you all in a carnival one day, and you all looked so happy, so alive, and I guess I decided I wanted to try people again."

"You were scared of getting attached, and that you'd lose someone you cared about again," Sans observed.

"I thought I was right in assuming that Creepypasta were meant to be solo people, when you were taken away," Helen continued, "But everyone was so confident in getting you back, they had even been formulating a plan to break you out the next day if you didn't get Laughing Jack or Ben to get you out. And when you did come back, there was no hesitation to go with you, I don't know... I still have no idea. I thought we were meant to suffer, but you just keep proving me wrong."

"I don't meet any standards of people," Sans said, "It's my main quality."

"I think there's more to you than just that," Helen said, glancing over again, "You just have an ability to get everyone together, it's amazing."

"It's because I understand you guys, but I'm not so far gone that I don't believe friendship again isn't possible," Sans said, "That's, uh, actually why I was sorta crying. I was scared that I would lose all of my friends and family again, and that if I wasn't really helpful anymore, that you'd all leave me too."

"Why would we do that?" Helen asked.

"And why would we all suddenly die on you?" Sans asked.

Helen chuckled, looking back at the open door.

"I guess we both were being a bit crazy," He said, "But I think you and I will be good friends."

"I think we will too," Sans said, "Oh, and sorry to hear about your girlfriend. It must have been hard."

"It happened years ago, I've had my time to grieve over her," He said, glancing at Sans once again, "And I think I've moved onto new people. I'm not so sure yet, but I think I just might find someone else."

"Oh, that's good," Sans said, "But is talking to me the only reason why you came up here? Watching a guy sleep isn't exactly friendly."

"Right, right," Helen said, standing up, "Everyone is up downstairs, the proxy guys want to set some stuff basic rules down before chaos happens."

"Can't blame them," Sans said, swinging his feet over the bed.

With that, the two had walked out and went down the stairs, hearing the loud chatter of everyone else. It quieted when Sans came down, everyone looking over at him and smiling.

Sans had never felt so loved before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Painter x Sans ship (Saint)
> 
> You're welcome for making even more ships.


	4. Chapter 2 - Determination

Slenderman.

Slenderman was his name.

Tall and slim, white face, black suit, he was just as unusual than the others. The same man from him memories, too. He was the one who answered in the woods, the one who told Sans there was a mansion that was abandoned long ago that he had long claimed for this exact reason. But judging how there was an old, rotted body built into the wall, Sans could guess that Slenderman had to do with the creation of the mansion.

He totally threatened the humans to build it, and when some of them tried to flee, he killed them and one of their bodies ended up behind the wallpaper. That body was kind of helpful, since Sans could use it as a check point to find his way around the massive mansion. He had actually passed it on the way to the living room.

"I think there's plenty enough rooms for all of you, and I placed Jack's and Jane's rooms on other sides of the house since I know you two don't get along," He said.

Standing next to him was a man Sans didn't recognize, the guy seemed to twitch every now and again, too. Thick yellow goggles covered his eyes, and a blue hood covered most of his head, letting fragments of his brown hair stick out. He covered most of his face, Sans couldn't see any of it.

"So, you're just basically replacing Sans with the whole hosting thing?" Jeff asked, "What gives? Did he inspire you?"

"In a sense," Slenderman said, "But it's more than that. I can't say how many killers we've had almost get caught lately, and I need to get you all under control before one of us gets caught and proves that CreepyPasta are real to the public. We were lucky there were no cameras in that room when Laughing Jack almost killed that child."

"Almost? Did the brat live?" Laughing Jack asked.

Sans shifted on his feet, playing with the inner fluff of his hoodie awkwardly. Maybe he shouldn't have let Laughing Jack hurt them, they didn't do as much as the others.

  
Wait, who was he kidding. That kid did so many genocide routes that he lost count! All they did right was taking monsters to the surface and letting Sans see how his supposed friends and family really thought of him. They deserved to die the most out of all of them, Frisk was so curious they killed everyone just to see how powerful Sans was. Sans had killed them himself more times than he could count, if anyone deserved to be put down for good, it was Frisk.

"They did, but-"

"Unacceptable!" Laughing Jack yelled, "No brat survives Laughing Jack's poison! No brat! I put enough poison in them to make even two giant caterpillars drop and do the worm instead! I have to fix my candy at once!"

And just like that, he disappeared in a large puff of smoke, going off to his own world in order to make his candy even more poisonous than before.

"I figured they would have," Sans admitted, "Frisk is a little more determined than others, it takes a lot to put them down."

"I did see that child had an abnormal amount of determination for a mere human, an abundance more than usual," Slenderman said, "But not enough to do anything too special with it, other than escape deaths doors a few times when given enough times."

That's something Sans had noticed. In the underground, in a space separated from the rest of the world, anyone with enough determination could host the power of saves and resets. Sans was just below that belt, and when Flowey was created, he had just enough determination to save and reset. It was torture, repeating the same day again and again with the flower. However, Sans reigned powerful in the end, forcing the pitiful flower to beg for mercy and relief from constant death. Frisk, however, had even more determination, to the point where even Sans couldn't keep them at bay for too long. The pain was immense, and death was excruciating, he never wanted to repeat it again.

Everything changed when the barrier was broken. Now that the underground was returned to the rest of the world, there were too many people with determination for the power to be fully utilized. Too many people to fight back against the kids power, too many that would remember, and too big of a space to turn back in time itself. That's why saves and resets were no longer a thing on the surface, Frisk couldn't go back and force Sans to pretend that he was friends with people he wasn't. The most the kid could do was stay determined enough to survive death, like staying just determined enough to avoid dying from poison, things that wouldn't kill them immediately. However, a gunshot to the head, or a bone to their heart, and Frisk wouldn't be able to survive that.

But if one thing was clear, saves and resets would never happen again. Frisk was the only one that could do that, and now that the underground was released, it could never happen again.

He was free, for good, and that made him feel happy.

"T-The kid n-needs to be put d-down before they become a threat," The brown haired male next to the tall man said.

"I figured something was off with them," Jane said.

"Like at the carnival, they said some weird stuff," Ben said.

"At the carnival?" Sans asked, "Was Frisk there?"

"No, not at all!" Jack said quickly, a little bit too quickly.

Sans looked at the others before his focus returned back onto the slender male, deciding to not press that topic further. Either way, it was over now, and they had some more important stuff to focus on. Like how many puns he could come up with for the body behind the wallpaper, it was a unique situation, and a rare opportunity to come up with great puns.

"The thing is, a couple of you have almost gotten caught, and the point of CreepyPasta is that we're supposed to be horror stories that no one thinks is alive," Slenderman said, "Unfortunately, that isn't working, judging by how too many people try to summon me and my proxies. On top of it, the rake, one of the few who's gotten a good horror game on them, just was shot and killed by a farmer, and I had to go deal with the mess."

"Oh, that sucks," Sans said, having no idea on who the rake was.

A possessed rake, maybe? A person who uses a rake for a weapon? Half rake, half human hybrid?

"I hated the guy, he killed one of my victims before," Ben muttered.

"I've never seen him!" Sally said.

"And Sans here, has this unusual ability to 'tame' CreepyPasta, if that's the right way to put it," Slender said.

"I am not tamed," Smile Dog said, "I was just interested, he had no action of taming me."

"You're saying we're like that mutt and were tamed? Really?" Jeff asked.

"This mutt can still tear that stupid smile off of your face," Smile Dog snapped.

"Guys, c'mon, he's letting us stay here, the least we can do is not get into a fight on the first day," Sans told the two.

"Fine," They both said.

"Like that," Slenderman pointed out, "I don't know why, but somehow he's able to connect to you all and calm you down. Not to mention he's managed to not only find all of you, but befriend you all in under a year."

"Talent," Sans said, pointing a finger gun at him, "Just a skele-ton of talent here."

"The idea i-is that if we have S-S-S-Sans here, and have it o-open for more CreepyPasta," The yellow goggled man said, "Then t-they'll come here."

"Sweet, I'm like bait now!" Sans said, "But uh, why do you want them all here?"

"To make sure no more of us get caught," Slenderman said, "The rake was too close to comfort for us. If one of us are revealed, the government will know how to fight back, and we'll have to deal with guns and everyone knowing how to identify us. It's already bad enough we have those people online that keep trying to summon us."

"Sounds like an average Tuesday for me," Helen sighed.

Just then, two more people walked into the room, Sans glancing over.

"Tim?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 3 - A Month Later

After a month of living in the mansion, Sans had gotten used to the house.

It was rather large, but he started to know how to get from one place to another without getting lost. The wall guy helped a lot with becoming a checkpoint for him. The wall guy was rather popular among everyone, Sally painting where she assumed his nails were since it was hard to tell on the sand, and Jeff drawing a smile on the wallpaper with a marker. Everyone was starting to make it more of a home.

Maybe this was their home, where they really belonged.

Where he belonged.

Slenderman was nicer than he seemed, Sans was glad he didn't end up getting into any type of fight with the big guy. In a sense, he acted like Sans did, back in his old house. The mansion was always being cleaned by him, he made sure they were hidden away from people, and kept them in a safe place. That's when Sans started to help around the house too, he started to do chores and stuff before he ended up starting to cook dinners for everyone again, including the proxies.

Sans had no idea what 'proxy' actually meant, but they called themselves Slender's proxies and the others seemed to get the idea, so it could be a CreepyPasta term Sans simply didn't understand.

The first person who had been standing next to his side the previous day was Toby, or Ticci Toby for his 'murder' name. Once Sans got to know the guy, he was actually a lot of fun to talk to. Although it was hard for him to say sentences without 'ticking', he was still a very funny and interesting guy. He loved Sans' puns, and he got along with Sally easily since he had a more childish personality, which Sans found enjoyable.

Then there was Hoodie, the figure who stood Sally's toy bear in the woods when they had went to the lake. He quickly apologized for that, Boss' orders, which Sans understood and forgave him for. Not to mention how Hoodie has returned Charlie as well, so it wasn't like he was mean to Sans. Sally, however, was not so forgiving, and resulted to kicking Hoodie every time she felt like it, which happened quite often. Hoodie was more of a reserved one, like Jack, but he seemed to be into poems a bit. He even wrote a few, and Sans read them, they were pretty good.

Tim was the one from the mental institution he had been sent to. Masky was his CreepyPasta name, and Sans had quickly learned that Tim had been sent in to help Sans escape. He had been wondering why guards and people weren't coming into his room, since everyone was clearly screaming rather loudly, and now he knew that Tim had created a distraction with Hoodie and Toby for him to get out.

And, of course, a lot of other people staying there who weren't mentally sane escaped out as well, but Sans couldn't really blame them for that.

It was on the news, as they had all started watching the news more in case anything happened. Some of those people in there were actually considered insane as well and were going to be transported as well, so killings had started to increase with more killers on the streets.

Without the lookout of the police, they were granted more freedom to how they moved about. The woods outside were always dark and gloomy, as Sans guessed Slender had some sort of control over that, and Sally asked once to play hide and seek with him and Toby. Jeff heard and wanted to kick Toby's butt in the game, so he joined. Jane heard this and wanted to make sure Jeff didn't win, and joined as well. Soon, everyone was playing and it became a game they played every weekend.

A more... creative game in the car was created as well. Sans was the scorekeeper of this homemade game, keeping a small notebook in the passenger's seat to write down the score on. A game that he was actually scoring right now.

The car thudded with a scream being silenced, a splatter of blood covering the windows as the driver, Toby, yelled with glee.

"That's a second point for Toby," Sans announced, writing down another line under his name.

"Oh come on, Sans, you have to teach me to drive!" Jeff said from the back, leaning forward, "I want to play so badly!"

"When we steal another car," Sans said, "This one is the proxies only, and I can't get mine back since the Police are watching my old house."

"Hey, t-t-that person was w-wearing c-crocs," Toby pointed out, "That's d-double points for m-me."

"Oh, I forgot that rule," Sans said, "Are they still alive?"

Everyone looked back on the road where a body lay in a pool of their blood, having been run over by their large truck. That was the game, if you saw someone on the side of the road without cameras around, you could run them over for a point. An extra point was given if they were wearing crocs (Jane's input). If they were wearing headphones or earbuds, no points, too easy of a kill. And you got a solid five points if you ran over a kid (Laughing Jack wouldn't stop filling the car with candy until that rule was added). It was a really disturbing game for normal people, but they weren't really normal at this point. Sans didn't really want to run down people in his car for points, but he didn't mind keeping score for the others.

"Nope, I can't see any twitching," Helen said from the backseat.

"Ugh, I want to play so bad!" Jeff yelled, "I'd be so good at this!"

"With your current driving skills, you'd wipe the floor with everyone else," Sans said, "But not yet."

"We should do something other than go get food," Jeff said, "Like maybe find a house and kill everyone inside or something. Pollute a lake. Stuff like that."

"We _just_ ran over a person, what more do you want?" Sans asked.

"No, Toby ran over a person, I had no involvement," Jeff whined, "Sans, please?"

"Fine, fine," Sans sighed, "Toby, let's drop him off at a house."

"O-Okay," Toby said.

He pulled into a driveway of a nearby house, putting the car into park as Sans leaned back and gave Jeff his knife.

"Be back before dinner, I'm planning on making crepes," Sans said, "And call me if you need a ride. Have fun."

"I will," Jeff said, climbing out of the car.

"Try to bring back a body if you find a kid," Sans said, "Jack and Bloody can take their blood and organs before Laughing can have a swing at it. And maybe steal some money for yourself, since I can't keep giving you an allowance forever. You better give no mercy."

"What kind of CreepyPasta would I be to give anyone other than you mercy?" Jeff asked, grinning, "Bye guys."

Their relationship was an odd on, as they had known each other the longest. It was a bit obvious they had a type of brotherly bond, since they teased one another as brothers did, and Sally acted like Jeff was the middle sibling between her and Sans. Sans was using him a bit to replace Papyrus' void left, but Jeff was doing the same, replacing his now deceased brother with Sans instead.

And they were both happy with this arrangement.

"Oh, sweet, a k-k-kid!" Toby said as he pulled out, noticing a child walking on the street with his Mother, "I'm going t-to get a-all of the p-p-points!"

"How is he getting so lucky?" Bloody demanded angrily.

~~~~~~

"We're back with food," Sans announced to everyone, dropping off the grocery bags onto the counter of the kitchen.

"Sans!" Sally giggled, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hey there kiddo, do anything fun while I was away?" Sans asked her.

"Mm-Hm!" Sally hummed, nodding quickly, "Laughing Jack and I made organ crowns from entrails!"

"How nice!" Sans said, putting her onto the counter, "I picked you up some nutella to put onto your crepes, instead of jelly."

"I love nutella!" Sally yelled.

"So do I!" Sans laughed, tickling her stomach.

"Sans?"

Ben stood in the doorway, looking concerned at the skeleton, remote in hand. Bloody stopped unpacking to look at Ben, Toby continuing to balance boxes of waffles on his head.

"What's up, Ben?" Sans asked.

"Uh, it was on T.V.," Ben said, "Frisk is fully recovered from the poison now, and they're getting released from the hospital."


	6. Chapter 4 - Three Brothers

Sans sat across from Slenderman, who was at his desk scribbling designs onto a paper. He did this quite often, Sans didn’t really get why, but he didn’t really want to ask. They covered the walls in his little office room, nailed in by a hammer.

“So, you have three brothers?” Sans asked.

“And they all learned that I’m keeping all of the others here,” Slender said, finishing another page, “But mostly, they’re all interested in you.”

“Me?” Sans asked.

“They all haven’t really interacted with the monster species, since they aren’t sure what monsters are capable of,” Slender said, “So they all want to meet you specifically.”

“Oh, okay,” Sans said, “Are they all like you in a way?”

“In a way,” Slender said, “But I’m here to warn you about them. Splendor you should be fine with, but uh… Trender will most likely try to dress you up, and Offender will… just don’t take the rose he offers you.”

“Alright,” Sans said, “But you never mentioned them before now.”

“I do not really like any of them, you’ll see why in about five minutes,” Slender said.

“They’re going to be here in five minutes?” Sans asked.

Just then, he could hear the front door slam open from down the hall, and loud shouts echoing throughout the house.

“We’re here!” A loud voice boomed.   


“In a second, apparently,” Slender sighed, “I’d recommend you stick with me, since I’m not sure what they’re going to do to you.”

“Oh, that’s reassuring,” Sans said, “But you know I can defend myself pretty well.”

Glancing at the window, he noticed that it was already night time, aware that almost everyone in the mansion weren’t there anymore. Jeff and Jane were both after the same victim, Jack was getting food, the proxies were ordered to burn down a house of a witness to Slender, Smile Dog was killing someone, Laughing Jack was finding another kid, Ben was haunting some girls computer, Helen was getting more blood, and Sally was in bed. It was one of the rare nights where everyone except Sans and Slender were up and at the mansion.

They both quickly went to the front door, and sure enough, there were two people who looked a lot like Slender walking into the mansion. Sans made sure to place some distance between the three, staying behind Slender. The third brother was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was late or something.

“Aw, is that little Sans?” The first person said when he spotted him, clapping his hands while a smile filled his face.

A polka dot suit hugged the man’s figure, a top hat placed on his head, towering above Sans just as Slenderman did. Being the only one with a face, Sans could actually pinpoint his emotions with just a look. And with that look, the man looked extremely happy.

“Yup,” Sans said, giving them a little wave.

“He’s rather… small…” The second one said.

This one stood at the same height as the other two, with a brown vest placed over a white button up shirt. His arms were placed on his sides, his head moving as he took in Sans’ form.

“He is one of the more smaller and fragile monsters,” Slender said, “But I can understand why the others wanted to keep him around, he is very nice company.”

“Thanks,” Sans said.

“He’s so small and adorable!” The first man said, rushing towards Sans.

“No touching,” Slender said, stepping between them, “You and I both know you won’t put him down again.”

“But he’s so cute, I just have to hug him!” The man whined.

“I have to agree with Slender,” The second one stepped in, “Splendor, remember the last time you met someone new? You hugged them for three hours and I had to pry you off.”

“Aw, but he’s so cute! He needs to be hugged Trender!” Splendor said.

“Although he does pull off his clothes rather nicely, I believe a new set would be in order,” Trender said.

“Well, it was nice to meet you two,” Sans said, “You’re both related to Slender, so does that mean you’re killers too?”

“Oh, not at all!” Splendor gasped, “I would never! I only let Slender do it because he looks so happy when he does.”

“As I said before, and I’ll say it again, you don’t control me,” Slender said, “I’m the eldest, thankfully.”

“Younger brothers, am I right?” Sans asked.

“You’re talking about Papyrus?” Slender asked.

“No, Jeff,” Sans said, “Papyrus isn’t my brother.”

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves,” Trender said, “I am Trenderman, the brother of fashion. This is Splendor, the brother of happiness. And you know Slender, the eldest and the brother of murder. Offender will be here later, he’s busy with a female currently. I said he couldn’t bring her here.”

“Thank you, that’s actually lucky for us,” Slender said, “I do not want him to try and rape Sans.”

“Rape?” Sans asked worriedly.

“Offender likes to have fun with people his own way!” Splendor said, “He gives them a rose then has fun with them.”

“So that’s why you said to not take the rose,” Sans said to Slender, “I get it now.”

“Yes, do not take it at all costs,” Trender said, “I’ve seen it happen before. Innocent girls accept the rose, sometimes a guy too, and they’re never the same after. It’s how he gets you more… willing.”

“And he’s coming here later?” Sans asked.

“Unfortunately,” Slender and Trender said.

Sans zipped his hoodie closed.

“Hey, he may be a rapist, like how Slender is a murderer, but we’re all still family!” Splendor said, hugging his other two brothers, “And now Sans can be a part of our family too!”

“I think he’d rather not,” Slender said.

“So what do you guys do for fun? Make clothes and make people happy?” Sans asked.

“It’s all they do,” Slender said.

“Not all!” Splendor said, “One time, I ate a fly.”

“I do like to create clothes, make fun of bad clothes,” Trender said, “I can have a new style for you in five minutes flat, if you’d like. I’ve never made clothes for a skeleton and I’d like to try it out.”

“If you want to, I can try on some new clothes,” Sans said.

“YES! THANK YOU!” Trender yelled, before he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

“He’s going to go make you a new entire wardrobe, he’s probably inspired since you’re a skeleton,” Slender sighed.

“Well, I guess if he’s having fun,” Sans said, “But he doesn’t know my measurements.”

“Trender is very talented!” Splendor said, “He can tell anyone’s measurements by just a glance! He already knows your measurements.”

“Oh, that is pretty impressive actually,” Sans said.

“Would you like a flower?” Splendor suddenly asked, holding out a small blue flower in front of Sans.

“Yeah, sure,” Sans said, caught off guard by the sudden offer as he reached out for the flower, his hand halting midair, “Wait, you all said Offender uses roses to rape people. Will this do anything?”

“No, Splendor only makes people happy, he doesn’t have mind influencing powers,” Slender said, “It’s okay to take the flower.”

“Well, thank you!” Sans said, smiling at the tall man as he took the blue flower, “I’ve always really liked flowers.”

“HIS SMILE IS TOO PRECIOUS!” Splendor yelled, “I HAVE TO HUG HIM!”

“Splendor, no!” Slender yelled, holding back his brother from hugging him.

“Guess who’s finally here, Slendy!” A new man’s voice boomed.

“Uh-oh…” Slender and Splendor mumbled.

“Offender…” Slender groaned.


	7. Chapter 5 - Sexual Offender

"Why, hello there," The man said, his head turned straight towards Sans after he had walked in.

A black fedora sat on his white head as his smile widened, stalking towards Sans from the door like some sort of predator after its prey. He was dressed in a more formal and sexual wear, his shirt pulled open to reveal a pair of white abs.

"Hi," Sans said quietly, shuffling to hide some of his body behind Slenderman.

"Offender, no, you're not going to rape Sans," Slender said, "He's off limits."

"I don't see your mark on him like those proxies of yours," Offender said, crossing his arms, "So as far as I'm concerned, he's fair game for me to claim him before you do."

"Claim?" Sans asked, "I'm not really something to claim."

"Of course not!" Splendor said, "You're a cute little man who deserves nothing but love and cuddles!"

"He is cute, which is why he deserves much more than just cuddles," Offender said, "He's a little virgin, he deserves to feel a good time."

"Like Trender, he has an ability to what he does," Slender sighed, "He can tell a virgin on sight."

"You don't need that ability to tell I'm a virgin, it's pretty obvious," Sans sighed, "But no thanks."

"No hugging, no sex, no touching Sans," Slender said, stepping more in front of Sans, "I only allowed you to visit to meet him, nothing more."

"And don't offer me a rose, I know how it works," Sans said to Offender, "But don't rape me and we should be good."

"You were right about him, he is different," Offender said, "I can see why you wanted him to join you."

"Please, just one hug?" Splendor asked, "He's just too precious to pass up!"

"I'd rather entertain him," Offender said, "But I wouldn't mind a hug that got a little... handsy."

"No, and no," Slender said, "Sans is off limits. Not to mention you all would have some competition."

"Competition?" The three asked at the same time.

"I believe we should have some dinner now, Sans made some chicken for dinner," Slender said, "He's gotten rather good at cooking."

"I can go grab some plates for everyone," Sans offered.

"That would be helpful, yes," Slender said.

He remembered the first time he saw Slenderman eat, it was an _interesting_ experience when Sans learned that the tale man did actually contain a mouth hidden by a layer of skin. His jaw unhinged like a snake, his skin ripped apart like paper, it caught Sans so off guard he forgot to absorb his food he was eating and it fell through his ribcage. It was oatmeal, too, so he had to change and do his laundry after he took a shower to get the oatmeal off his his bones.

Yeah, Sans has seen monsters eat unusually before, but that had caught him off guard. Just seeing his skin peel away like that made Sans glad he had no skin. It was just one tick down from horrifying, he ended up getting almost no sleep that night from it. But now he's more used to it, thankfully. Slenderman could have stared in a horror movie just eating that oatmeal, it was that disturbing. Luckily for Sans, he's quick at adapting, so now he wasn't as much phased by it as he was before. Like with organs and killing, now that stuff didn't really phase him at all. It had become a part of his life.

"Do you guys like any honey or sauces with your chicken?" Sans asked the three, "If any of you are into blood, Helen has some in his room he'll let me borrow."

"Do you have any sprinkles?" Splendor asked.

"Yeah, I can put sprinkles on yours," Sans said.

"How about-"

"No," Slender told him before Offender could finish.

"I don't think I want to know what he wants on his," Sans said.

"No, you don't," Slender said, "Just give him some honey."

"Alright," Sans said.

"Thank you for making us dinner!" Splendor said, "Slendy never makes us dinner when we come over."

"We never come over," Offender pointed out.

"Because the last time you did you brought your 'friend' over and I had to clean up your mess," Slender said, "And Sans is the one who cooked it, not me. We just have leftovers."

"That's so sweet!" Splendor said.

Sans could hear them all from the kitchen as he microwaved the chicken, pulling out the sprinkles from the cabinet as he listened to their conversation.

"He does seem rather useful," Offender said, "And he's not scared of you, either. If you ever don't want him, I might take him myself."

"I'm not for takes, sorry!" Sans called out.

"And I didn't claim him, he isn't a proxy up for grabs like your women you claim," Slender said from the other room, "Sans isn't a proxy, he's a bit too valuable than that."

"Thanks," Sans said to them, pulling out Splendor's plate from the microwave and pouring sprinkles over the food.

"You did have your gaze set on him for years, how come he's so special to you?" Offender asked.

Sans was actually interested in the answer as well, pausing in his movements as he strained to hear the answer. At first, he assumed Slender wanted Sans to become his proxy and work for him, but Slender never asked him to do that. In fact, he never even tried to make Sans kill anyone. Why did Slenderman keep him?

"It doesn't matter," Slender said.

"If it doesn't matter, can I keep little Sans?" Splendor asked, "He's just so adorable I want to keep him forever."

"No, he stays here," Slender said, "And you'd have to face the wrath of all of the others in this house as well."

"You have a little... admiration towards him, don't you?" Offender asked.

Admiration?

What the heck does that mean?

"That's none of your concern," Slender said.

"If you don't go for him, can I give it a go about?" Splendor asked.

Go for him?

"I wouldn't mind giving it a try without any roses either, see just how good I am," Offender said.

"He's too adorable and pure to be tainted by you, stay away from Sanspie!"

Sanspie?

"Don't you guys listen? Almost everyone here also wants a try with him, so it's not recommended you try."

"What a wimp, backing down from him just because of the others. I'll get him in bed, just you watch."

"Uh, guys, dinner is done," Sans said, holding out two plates for them, "And Trender's is on the counter if he comes back soon."

"How kind of you," Offender said.

He was closer than Sans thought, since one of his hands grabbed Sans' chin and tilted it up, seeing Offender's smirk mere inches away from his face.

"If you'd like to dress up as a cute maid and stop by my place, you could show me alone some kindness instead," Offender said.

"Uh..." Sans said, looking for a way out.

Suddenly, a black tentacle wrapped around his waist and dragged him back from Offender, holding him slightly in the air next to Slender.

"Hands off," Slender said.

And that was only the beginning of the awkward night with the brothers of Slender.


	8. Chapter 6 - Dinner

Yeah, there was some sort of brotherly feud going on between them during dinner.

Sans could tell while they all ate the leftover dinner, Slender having not eaten since he was waiting for them to come over, and Sans decided to get himself a bowl of ice cream for dessert. He sat inside of his usual seat, at the end of the table, Slender in the seat next to him with Splendor on the other side of the table, and Offender on the other side of Sans. Trender still wasn't back, the others explained to him he probably was inspired and would be busy for a little bit longer.

And apparently, all of the brothers had tentacles just like Slender did, which made dinner more awkward since they kept using them. Not in the whole 'touchy' way, thank Toby Fox, but they did different things. Splendor kept using his to pass random gifts to him under the table, so Sans would keep looking down at his lap to find something new before he would look up and Splendor would smile at him. He had a pile of stuff on his lap at this point, it was unusual but Sans gave him a smile anyway.

Offender just kept grabbing onto his chair legs and dragging Sans closer to him before Slender would notice, grab the other two chair legs, and dragged him back towards Slender. That's why he ended up just holding the bowl, since he kept being dragged back and forth between the two awkwardly.

"Can we leave my chair alone, please?" Sans asked them.

"I'm keeping you safe," Slender said, "Offender, stop grabbing his chair."

"Fine."

Instead of grabbing his chair this time, Offender instead grabbed his arms and lifted him up from his seat, holding Sans up in the air. All of his gifts fell to the floor under his chair.

"I can be his seat instead, how about that, sweetheart?" Offender asked.

"I'd prefer for my seat to be a real seat, thanks though," Sans said.

"Put him down," Slender said, grabbing Sans with his hands and pulling him out of Offender's grasp.

"I feel like I'm just some sort of stuffed animal or new family pet, this is really weird," Sans said, "You guys alright or something?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Slender said, "We aren't exactly the best family image."

"Still better then my old 'family'," Sans said as he was set back down in his seat."

"Slender did tell us that you declined his original offer because of your brother," Splendor said, "Which is why we all wanted to meet you so much! Slender never spares people if they turn him down."

"It would've been kinda hard to kill me, I got a ton of tricks up my sleeve," Sans said, winking at him, "A skele-ton."

"Crap, that was good," Offender snorted into his hands.

"Aw, Offender laughed!" Splendor said, "He never laughs!"

"Because he's too busy between a girls legs," Slender mumbled as he ate his chicken.

"That's a good burn!" Sans laughed, "You and Jeff should team up on Jane, or the other way around. You guys should make like a roast team or something."

"No, roasting is mean!" Splendor said.

"Eh, it's fine," Offender said, "I should try to go after something else anyway. So Sans, wanna go try it?"

"Again, no thanks," Sans said, "I'd rather go on a date first."

"Then how about a date?" Offender asked.

"Aren't you more of a one night stand guy?" Sans asked, "I feel like a date isn't really your thing."

"And the fact that I wouldn't let Sans go on a date with you," Slender said, pointing at him.

"I wouldn't mind trying a date with a pretty little skeleton like you," Offender said.

"No thanks," Sans said again.

"I'm back!" Trender sang as he entered the room, dragging behind him an entire clothes rack of newly made clothes.

"That's... a lot of clothes," Sans said.

"I think blue and white does bring out your complection, along with black, so most of your clothes include them," Trender said, "But since you're a skeleton, I had a lot to work with since plenty of colors and designs can work with bones. You can also pull off girls clothes too, but I focused mainly on guys clothes."

"Uh, I didn't expect you to make so many," Sans said, looking at them.

"I've never made clothes based on a monster, and skeletons have a lot to work with," Trender said excitedly, "It helps that you're rather good looking."

"I know, he's so adorable!" Splendor groaned, "It's like seeing a cute puppy and not being allowed to pet it! Torture!"

"And like seeing a hot girl and not being allowed to do my thing," Offender said, "How come Trender gets to do his stuff but we don't?"

"He made Sans clothes," Slender said.

"I get the whole 'no rape' with Offender, but I don't get Splendor's," Sans said, "Are his hugs dangerous or something?"

"He'll hug you for hours and not let go," Slender said, "Trender is the only harmless one out of all of us. Unless you're wearing crocs."

"We run those people over," Sans said, shooting a finger gun towards Trender.

"We need less of those people," Trender mumbled.

"What's so bad about crocs?" Splendor asked.

"It's more of a social disagreeance," Slender said.

"Nah, it's just extra points for our game," Sans said, "I don't really care what people wear, it's just something that's rare enough to be counted as points."

"Here, I think this would be a good outfit to try on right now," Trender said, taking off one outfit and shoving it into Sans's arms.

"Now?" Sans asked, looking down at it.

"I actually want to see this," Offender said.

"He'll look so amazing!" Splendor said.

"Might as well," Slender said, "Get it over with now in case you don't like it."

"Fashion show!" Splendor clapped.

So, Sans rolled with it. The outfit was simple, and his style, which he had to thank Trender for, it was impressive he made this rather quickly. Changing in the bathroom, he instead wore a black sweatshirt over a white shirt, some blue flower designs sprinkled across the top of the shirt. The jeans were baggy, but he liked that about them, he wouldn't mind wearing this outfit more.

"He's so precious!" Splendor said, grabbing Slender, "Please, just one hug!"

"No!" Slender said.

"I can take those off for you, if you'd like," Offender said.

"I think I did well," Trender said, crossing his arms, "Now let's try the other twenty outfits."

"Twenty?" Sans asked.


	9. Chapter 7 - Accidents

So, now Sans had over twenty new outfits.

That was actually really helpful, so he didn't have to go shopping for any new clothes, which was pretty nice. And when he walked out of his bedroom the next morning in one of his new outfits, everyone practically had a seizure from seeing him, so that was also really cool. But he usually doesn't wear anything too fashionable, so it made sense why they were all caught off guard.

"Sans, you look nice today," Jane had said, "I didn't know you owned that."

"Slenderman's brother made it for me yesterday," Sans told her, "I like it, it's comfy."

"Oh, the tall guy with the glasses," Jeff said, "Saw him lurking around this morning. I just thought Sans made a new friend."

"Well, I guess that too," Sans sait, sitting down with them.

Jack walked into the room, an organ in hand as he ate it, when he caught sight of Sans.

"Oh, heya Jack," Sans said, waving at him.

The response to Sans's new outfit was immediate. Jack froze in his spot and dropped the organ, everyone else staring at him with grins while Sans was just confused.

"You alright?" Sans asked, "Do I actually look bad? I can change-"

"Wanna f*ck?"

Yeah, that caught Sans off guard. Heck, it caught everyone off guard. It was just so sudden, out of place, Jeff choked on the cereal he was eating at that moment. Sans was the one clearly caught off guard most, his skull flushing a bright blue.

"Finally," Ben mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jack said quickly, "I-I just, you l-look really nice a-and-"

"Seriously Jack?" Jane asked, "I thought we were going to hold back."

"Hold back?" Sans asked.

"Cats outta the bag," Jeff laughed.

"You actually... want to... do that?" Sans asked, "To me? Like, actually do _it_ with me?"

"Just a bit?" Jack squeaked.

Sans suddenly found himself flustered, stumbling through his thoughts. In the underground, no one had ever really wanted to date Sans. That's why he never dated anyone, since he didn't really have any options.

"Well, uh, that's something... heh..." Sans said awkwardly, "So...?"

To say it was just awkward was an understatement. The air was thick with the tense situation, no one sure of how to respond to what just happened. It was supposed to start off as a simple morning, and now suddenly he learned the blue masked man in front of him wanted to go to town with him. No one had ever had a crush on the skeleton before, so he didn't know how to handle it.

Which is why he reacted like this.

"Heh... cool story... haha," Sans said, awkwardly shooting finger guns at Jack as he backed away towards the door to the kitchen, "I... gotta go wake up Sally now and... do stuff..."

Sans briskly turned around and walked forward before he even realized he was about to walk into the wall. But he was already walking, so he couldn't do anything until he had walked face first into the wall.

"Oh my gosh," Ben laughed.

"I missed the door!" Sans laughed too loudly, turning towards the door and quickly walking out, "Haha..."

Everyone else watched Sans hurry out, him walking past Helen. Helen noticed him and smiled at him.

"Hey Sans, what's-"

"WALL PUNS!" Sans screeched as he blushed brightly, running down the hall as he covered his face and almost running into another wall.

"What was that about?" Helen asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jack accidently just told Sans he wants to f*ck him," Ben laughed.

"And so Sans ran into a wall," Jane said.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Jack said, covering his face as well.

"Does he know anyone else's feelings towards him?" Helen asked.

By now, everyone old enough practically had a crush on him, it was no secret to anyone but Sans. Even Sally figured it out, giggling at the others whenever they tried, but failed, to hint at Sans for a date. At this point, Jane was just contemplating putting up a sign up sheet for people with crushes on Sans on a wall for people to sign. Even the proxies admitted to being a little interested in him, everyone that was old enough had a crush on him. Sans was just very likeable.

It was obvious that they all developed crushes on him because he was the first normal person to give them all a chance.He had his entire life ahead of him, but he threw it away to be with them. That was something no one else had ever done before, they were killers. Outcasts. No one but Sans had given them the light of day, which is why they all became pretty attached to him.

Without him, none of them would even be friends with one another, or even in that mansion. Sans was the cause for all of them being happy, they couldn't help but fall in love with him.

"No, he doesn't," Jane answered, "But since Jack told him, I think we might as well all tell him."

"With how he reacted?" Jeff asked, "I think you might kill the poor guy."

"I think he's just going to drive himself crazy," Ben said, "He's a bit of an overthinker. And I just finished the latest Legend of Zelda game, so I'm bored and need something to watch."

"You're right, we should actually do it," Jane said, "For real. We sit down Sans and tell him how we all have crushes on him, we can't keep dancing around it."

"I don't think I can do it," Jack said, "Can you tell him for me?"

"No, you have to do it yourself," Jane said, "And how come you can't tell Sans you love him but you told him that?"

"Uh, we might want to be quicker about it if we are doing it," Helen told them, looking out the window, "Because Sans is running into the forest now. Annnnddddd he's gone."

"You think Sans has never gotten any praise until us? And that's why he's running away?" Ben asked, "I mean, his friends didn't really treat him well before, and when I was watching him with Jane and Jeff, he acted really weird when they once told him he was the greatest person they've ever met. It was really funny, but still, I think that's why he's freaking out."

"That could make some sense," Helen said, "Oh, and now Smile Dog is going after him. Should we wait until he gets back?"

"I'll go tell the others if they're up for it," Jeff said, standing up, "Can't wait to see his face when he finds out like twenty people like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I need to point a couple of things out.
> 
> First off, Sans wasn't really flustered by Offender when he made all of those suggestions to him because Sans knew he was a playboy who goes for anyone. And he didn't have this reaction when Splendor called him cute because he's been called cute before and he's more used to it. He's just not used to receiving praise and love, which is why he ended up being really awkward when Jack told Sans he wanted to do it with him specifically. But he's more used to praise so now all he does is lightly blush or just laughs it off. So Sans doesn't know how to respond to Jack telling him that and he ends up running into the forest while blushing.
> 
> Also, the lack of praise and love over years (which Sans and his friends/family before didn't notice until recently) had made him more easily influenced by his depression and anxiety to the point where he runs away when Jack told him that, since Sans cares about Jack and doesn't know how to react when someone he likes returns his feelings more intensely. Basically someone tells Sans they love him romantically, which Sans never though was even possible, and Sans immediately runs away.
> 
> Didn't think I'd have their little secret come out so soon, didya?


	10. Chapter 8 - Another View

Papyrus sighed, setting his phone down next to him. Undyne noticed he finished the call and turned towards him, her lips pressed into a thin line when she saw his expression.

"Again, huh?" Undyne asked softly.

"It's going nowhere," Papyrus said quietly, "There's no monster that's a clown like that. There no human who's like that, it's like the clown is a ghost or something."

"At least we managed to get Sans off of the list," Undyne said.

They both were sitting at a table in a coffee shop, full cups of untouched coffees in front of them on the table. The chatter around them from other people was quiet, practically nonexistent. For the past month, they had been working hard on trying to find Sans again, but not for the police.

The police weren't even after him, not anymore.

"I can't believe we had to lie to the authorities," Papyrus said, "Say that one of the other patients stormed in and poisoned Frisk, and that Sans ran because he was forced on those drugs."

"Can we even trust them?" Undyne asked him, "When we told them about the kids, they classified him as a pedofile too even though we told them he wasn't one."

She took a sip from her coffee, finding that it was cold, bleak. Just like their lives at this point. Ever since Sans had left from their lives entirely, everything just went downhill from there. They had all decided to finally do what would help Sans and lied to the people there, pinning the blame of Frisk being poisoned onto another person who had escaped from there. They then lied even further, telling the people that the Sally girl didn't exist, and that the room at his house was for Frisk. Papyrus had told the people there that they lied about everything but Sans's depression.

So now Sans wasn't wanted anymore, and he wasn't considered insane or a pedofile anymore, but he was still gone. Papyrus and the others were still trying to figure out who the heck his little friend was first before they took the next step of action, since they had to know if Sans was safe or not with him.

"He's off the wanted list now, so they did what they told us," Papyrus said softly again, "And they're too busy looking for the other people that got out."

"Do you think whatever Sans was with, it wasn't human or monster?" Undyne asked him, "He looked more of less of a human, but he didn't act human. A breed maybe?"

"I don't even know anymore," Papyrus said, "Whatever he was, he's with Sans and Sans could be in danger."

"Not to mention how now that thing is allowed to kill us," Undyne sighed, "Sans was protecting us that whole time, and now we're dead to him."

"This is all my fault," Papyrus said, "I... I made so many mistakes."

"We all did, it's not just your fault," Undyne said, "I can't believe we did nothing when Sans was dealing with all of this alone. I don't blame him for wanting us dead, to be honest."

Their conversation was ended abruptly when Papyrus's phone started to ring, the tall skeleton answering his phone.

"TORIEL?" Papyrus asked, his voice returning to its normal high pitch, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING A SHIFT AT SCHOOL."

" _Papyrus, I'm leaving early,_ " Toriel said in a rush, " _I just saw on the news app. Sans's house was just burned down._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted a put out a little detail in what the others were doing but I was busy when I wrote this, but I wanted to get a chapter out.


	11. Chapter 9 - Into The Forest Sans Goes

Sans didn't know where he was going.

Well, he didn't even know why he was in the forest in the first place. To figure out why he ran into the woods first would be a good start to this mess.

Just hearing that had caught him off guard, Sans just wasn't used to it. Sure, Offender had said the same thing, but he was a guy who liked to sleep around, Sans wasn't special to him.

His clothes weren't exactly a 'sexy' type, they just made him look nicer. So Jack just thought he looked nice and accidently said that.

Maybe he should wear new clothes like this more often.

A blush spread across the skeleton's face, Sans groaning into his hands from utter embarrassment. Of course he just ran away, it's what he seemed to do with all of his problems. Instead of confronting others before, he just let them ignore him. Instead of telling Papyrus everything, he hid behind a fake smile, ran away from his problems.

"You ran for quite sometime," Smile Dog said, appearing in his view, "We're a good distance away from the mansion."

Sans sighed, sitting down onto a nearby log. "Guess so, huh?"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Smile dog asked, "I heard it's helpful for people to talk about their problems."

"I dunno." His hands gripped the log. "I just don't... oh man, this is weird."

"I heard that little exchange that happened in the kitchen." Smile dog sat himself down next to the skeleton. "I figured you weren't expecting that."

"Of course I didn't!" Sans said, "I mean, I didn't think Jack wanted to do that with me."

Smile dog laughed. "Oh man, you're in for a surprise."

"I just got one," Sans said, "But I guess today will just be full of surprises."

"I'm not sure if I should spill the beans or not," Smile Dog said, "There's more to this than you think."

"Plenty of beans have already been spilled, they're just everywhere and I'm freaking drowning in them!" Sans said, throwing up his arms, "But why not open another can and spill them too?"

"If that's what you really want. But you know now that Jack has a crush on you, right?"

"I figured that out, yeah."

"Did you figure out who else has a crush on you?"

Sans almost choked on his breath, looking at the dog with wide eye sockets. "You mean...?"  
  


"Yeah, there's more." Smile Dog grinned. "Only a couple more people have a crush on you."

"I... wow..." Sans said, "Okay... so Jack and a couple more people have a crush on me?"

"All of them."

"What?"

"All of them." Smile Dog pawed at the ground. "Basically everyone there has a crush on you. Not Ben or Jeff, of course, nor Sally. But everyone else."

"E-Everyone?"

Sans was nervous, beads of sweat decorating his skull. It made sense, he wasn't used to being loved, this was clearly a shock to him.

"Jane, Laughing, Bloody, everyone in there," Smile said, "All of them."

"O-Oh."

"What are you doing?"

Instead of acting like a responsible adult, Sans instead decided to retreat into his outfit, pulling the shirt over his head and wrapping it over his knees.

"No, Sans is in shirt town now," Sans said, "He isn't here."

"You're acting irrationally about this." Smile Dog used his mouth to pull at the shirt, unable to get Sans out. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Sans said, his voice muffled by the shirt, "How am I supposed to even... ugh! I don't know anything anymore."

"Listen, Sans, try to take a step back," Smile said, "So, how do you feel about Jack having a crush on you?"

"I guess... good?" Sans asked, his eye sockets peeking out from under the shirt, "Maybe? But then there's everyone else, and now-"

"Just focus on what happened first," Smile said, "Jack insinuated that he has a crush on you. How does that make you feel?"

"What are you, a therapist?"

"I prefer a 'reality filter' instead."

"Okay, well, I guess it's nice to know he likes me. Jack's really nice, and he's uh... kinda attractive too. I guess they all are in their own ways."

"So why did you run if you like Jack liking you?"

"I don't know, I just tend to do that." Sans was honest for the first time to himself in awhile. "I run away from my problems instead of facing them."

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You faced a lot of problems with us. The mental hospital. You finally stood up against your brother and old friends. Or how about the problem of being hunted by the police? You solved it for everyone."

"Oh, yeah," Sans said, "I guess."

"You run from problems dealing with others liking and disliking you, relationship problems," Smile said, "I think that's what you mean."

Sans leaned forward against his knees. "Guess so."

"Do you want a relationship? Is that why you ran, because you're afraid of one?"

"No, I've always wanted a relationship. It's not because of that. Look, I don't know why I ran, it just sorta happened, and I'm out here now."

"I'm just trying to figure out why so you don't run out everytime someone says they like you, which will probably happen a lot."

The air was cold, a sense of emptiness forboding on the two. The forest was always this way, creepy and silent, but this time, it was welcome. It felt nice.

Maybe because in this forest, Sans knew he was safe. He knew that he had people that cared about him.

"Well, thanks." Sans stood up, flashing a smile at Smile. "Thank you for the talk, it actually really helped. But I'm going to head back, I think I need to finally do something about this."

Smile laughed. "If you ever need another talk, I'm here. The talking dog is always open to talk."

~~~~~~

"YOU!"

Sans slammed open the front door to the house, a blush once again present on his face as he narrowed his gaze at Jack.

"Me?" Jack squeaked.

"Yeah, you!" Sans said, storming up to him and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Oh please, whatever god is out there, have Sans kick his a**!" Jeff begged, crossing his fingers.

"Amen," Ben added.

"W-Wanna go out?" Sans asked, blushing even more, "On a d-date?"


	12. Chapter 10 - Getting Dinner

Sans was finally ready for his first date in his life.

There were no plans for how he was going to deal with everyone else having a crush on him, but that was going to be focused on later. Tonight, he just wanted to have a first date with Jack, not end up having a panic attack from everyone.

Obviously, they couldn't really go out in public, so Sans decided to set up a small place behind the mansion. It was nothing special, just a table for them to eat at and talk to each other, he didn't really know how to set up a date. It was to be had at 10, so Sally would be in bed by then, not wanting her to rush out and stare at them and do anything to interrupt.

For the date, there was just one problem with the dinner, and it was Jack's... diet.

Laughing Jack did have a lot of organs, but they were old and rotting on the ground inside of his imaginary world, which wouldn't work. The other option was to go ask one of the other CreepyPasta to go kill someone and bring their organs back, but Sans didn't really want to do that either.

Luckily, Sans managed to find a solution.

He wasn't a perfect person, he's killed a child before.

There was this one single person he didn't like, his old neighbor. The one who would be awake late at night, yelling at the football game with no care that Sans was trying to not kill himself. He was a loner, didn't have a girlfriend, and he was mostly healthy.

And he left his front door unlocked.

That was practically inviting Sans in, or any other serial killer. Sans had expected it to be harder, but the front door swung open under his hand. Having fought the same child who was memorizing his moves and had the power of time itself in their little grasp had made him expect this to be harder. His plan was to just warp inside, but the front door being left open means he didn't have to waste any more magic than needed.

The pink slippers covering his feet made no peep as he shuffled forward, not bothering to close the door behind him. It didn't matter, Sans was good at chasing someone. Flowey had tried to get away plenty of times, Sans knew all sorts of tricks.

It was funny, how trying to save the world from murderers had crafted him into the perfect killer. Able to go for long periods of time, able to anticipate what moves the other would make. Adding on the fact that he was a scientist, and incredibly powerful, he could easily outmatch many of the CreepyPasta. Slender would be a different story, but everyone else Sans could hold up a good fight against.

A plain human was no match for him.

The bedroom wasn't hard to find, this guy snored. His blonde hair was sticking everywhere in his sleep, his mouth open as he snored loudly. The blankets were thrown about, his feet sticking off the bed.

It was when Sans's hand was hovering over his neck when he paused, hesitance holding back his hand in shackles. The times he had killed others, it had been different. They _deserved_ it, they were killers, just like him. Gaster tortured him and was insane, Flowey was insane with no emotions, Frisk did whatever they could just to satisfy their curiosity. This guy didn't do anything wrong, he was just a normal guy who was just unlucky in the dating department.

Did that justify being killed?

Or was Sans too far gone?

Jack needed to eat, and Sans had the perfect meal right here. Just one bone attack in the throat, or he could grab his soul and teleport him back, have Jack just cut into him alive.

All this man had done to Sans was be happy about football games. He kept his lawn clean, he kept himself clean, he kept his house clean. There was never any other problems, he just liked football and happened to not have a girlfriend from what Sans knew.

This man was just lonely, that didn't deserve a reason to kill him, just because Sans saw he had no girlfriend and that meant no one would miss him.

With a sigh, Sans sunk into a chair next to the bed, grabbing a picture frame off of the mans nightstand. It was of him and an elder woman, likely his Mother, both grinning so stupidly happy. Would it make this woman sad if Sans killed this man just for a meal for a date?

His mind wondered about as the picture was placed back carefully, the skeleton feeling guilty. He shouldn't, he was friends and about to go on a date with serial killers, but he did anyway.

Everytime they came back, covered in blood with a new victim ended, Sans never cared.

So why did he care now?

_The man was alone..._

_The man cared about his family..._

_It wasn't this man's choice to be alone, fate had given him this life..._

_He didn't lock his front door, maybe because he didn't care..._

Maybe... Sans saw where this man was. He used to be in that situation, and now, looking down at his sleeping form, this man had a life ahead of him full of hope for better chances.

He had hope that Sans never thought he had held until he met Jeff.

So Sans locked the door as he left, hands empty.

He could find someone else who _deserved_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just wanna say this real quick.
> 
> The whole situation with Sans not digesting something is similar to us breathing. Sometimes if we see something that surprises us, we forget to breath for a moment, even though it's natural. Just like Sans and absorbing the food magically, it's a background process like breathing when startled can stop for a moment.


	13. Chapter 11 - Finally, A Date

"Shhhh, keep it down..."

Sans used a hushed whisper, lightly poking at the tied up, half drugged person on the table in front of him. They cried out into the makeshift gag Sans had made to get someone, Sans flicking their forehead to quiet them down.

It was surprising, how convenient this girl was. He had been walking down the street while stressing about a dinner when she had come out of a house, drunk with a cigarette hanging from her lips. Her makeup was smeared, she smelled like cheese for some weird reason, but she had just smacked her own Mother with a bottle of vodka she had been drinking and staggered out of the house to go buy more.

So Sans found a meal for Jack to eat.

She was tied to the table, the other side a plate of food for Sans to eat. Other than that, the table was bare, no other decorations or plates to be spotted. What else could he add? Flowers? He couldn't trust any because of Offender at this point, he kept finding some conveniently placed in spots he would usually go about. Wait, was he doing a date wrong? Was it required to have flowers? Or is that chocolate? But Jack can't eat chocolate! What if-

"Sans?"

"Jack!" Sans squeaked like a mouse, shooting out of his seat like it was on fire. "I-uh-date!"

"I-I yeah, is this the... the..." Jack couldn't seem to say the word, nervously playing with his fingers.

"Crap, yeah, take a seat!" Sans said, sitting back down so forcefully you could hear the loud thud of his bones against the plastic. "I got you this person!"

"How did you get here?" Jack asked over her muffled screams, "I mean, it's great and all, but how...?"

"I just went around some town and found her drunk," Sans said, "I don't know if you can get drunk from her organs, but uh... I dragged her back here, strapped her down, and I got some knifes from Jeff's room so you can cut her open more."

"You k-kidnapped someone... for me?" Jack asked.

"Oh crap, is that too weird?" Sans asked, "I-I just didn't want to be the only one to eat so I thought-"

"No, no, not at all!" Jack said quickly, waving his hands as he swiftly took his seat, "It's really thought and amazing, and I just... I'm r-really happy to be honest."

"That's good, yeah," Sans said, "I just... um... do you like it? The setup?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice!" Jack said, "I didn't expect you to actually get me food, I was just thinking we'd talk while you ate or something."

"I wouldn't just make you sit there and watch me eat," Sans said, "I've already watched you eat a couple of times, so it's not going to bother me."

Jack pulled up the girls shirt to right under her chest, cutting down a line straight down her stomach hesitantly. "You have, yeah..."

He seemed hesitant about it, Jack not wanting to ruin their date with a screaming girl as her stomach was cut open. Usually, he took his time on these things while they were asleep, and he didn't worry about the blood or gore. But his crush was sitting right across from him, _on a date with him_.

This was his chance to show to Sans that he could be his boyfriend, and he didn't want to screw it up by making Sans grossed out by his sharp teeth biting into a liver or anything.That's why Jack had spent almost an hour trying to pick our clothes before he ended up wearing his exact same outfit, he was nervous; so nervous that he had ended up throwing up before the date from his anxiety.

"So..." Sans said.

His fingers lightly tapped against the top of the table, trying to find something to talk about. What were good date topics? The weather?

"... It's dark out here," Sans said, "Probably because it's almost night... and it's chilly, close to winter..."

Sans suddenly bolted up in his seat again. "Uh oh, are you cold? I forgot humans need warmth, I'm just immune to it because I'm a skeleton. I screwed up! Uh, we can move inside if you want!"

"No, I'm good," Jack said, "Are you cold? Wait, no, you're a skeleton, you just literally said- nevermind, don't pay attention to me."

"Okay, um... it's nice out here, isn't it...?"

"Yeah..."

They both sat in awkward silence, the only sound suppling their date being the girl's muffled screams as her organs were cut out. Sans chewed silently on his food, trying to think of anything else to talk about as the girl gave them some distractions from how void their conversation was. Soon, though, she had ended up passing away from blood loss and vital organs being removed, slumping into silence as the two started to eat in silence.

What should he talk about? What was he supposed to talk about? Papyrus used to grab a dating book and read it, but Sans never took a look at it. Maybe he should've, because he had no idea what to do here. All he knew about dates was that people went together to go get food together, but that was all he really knew. Sans wasn't a big romantic movie fan, he always skipped past those.

He didn't want to disappoint Jack, he really did like him. Jack was cute, even though right now he was ripping a heart into two with his teeth alone, Sans somehow found that even more attractive. His judgement had never been fully sane, now that he thought about it. One time, he had watched a horror movie and found himself laughing during the scenes that were supposed to be disturbing, Alphys had been mad because he ruined most of the movie with his obnoxious laughter. At the time, he had said it was because how fake it all looked, but now, he was starting to doubt what he said.

It was probably because of the kid, that's what had made Sans immune to blood. Gaster introduced him to it, Flowey helped bring it out more, and Frisk was the one who sealed the deal.

_A shining blade sliced across his chest, the searing pain spreading across his bones. His body, it-it was breaking apart, it was ripping itself into shreds, he was-_

"Hey, Jack."

Sans's own voice had caught himself off guard, from how calm he seemed to be. But of course, Jack saw right through the voice and the face, he had saw Sans at his worst. That was actually how he had met Sans, to think about it.

"Uh... When exactly did it happen?" Sans asked, "The crush, I mean. When we met, I was just a mess, and I didn't think you'd ever be interested in guys..."

"O-Oh." Jack almost had choked on the organ he was eating, setting it tenderly down. "I'd have to say... in the carnival, in the tunnel when you called me h-hot... I don't really understand, I've always been into girls, but not anymore I guess."

"Oh wow, that long ago? That was like, a couple of months ago or something," Sans said, "I thought it was just recently."

"No, it was then," Jack said, "I know you only asked me out because I spilled the beans, but-"

"Woah, woah, let's take a step back buddy," Sans said, "I asked you out because I like you too, in _that_ way."

Jack looked like Sans had told him that his zipper had been down the entire day, his grey face had a large blush from embarrassment. "Y-You do?"

"Uh, I got a crush on you after the whole moving here situation had calmed down." Sans explained how he had come to grow a crush on Jack as he picked at the table with his digits. "I don't know when it really happened, but I started getting crushes on like, all of you... so..."

"Oh, wow," Jack said, looking to the side. "Um, about everyone else..."

"I already know about them, Smile Dog kinda spilled the beans," Sans explained.

"Of course he did."

Sans took a glance towards the house, seeing many people duck down inside of windows. Of course he knew they were watching the two, he had felt it the entire time, it was obvious too. Jeff didn't hide his face well behind the curtains inside the bathroom, Sally kept trying to see higher on the kitchen counter, they were all pretty obvious. It was weird how they were the serial killers that had the L.O.V.E they did, judging by how bad they were at it. But it was funny, and even kind of cute.

"Listen, Jack, I really, like really, like you," Sans said bluntly, his soul thumping from how nervous he felt confessing this. "And I want to actually try, with a relationship. With you."

"What about... everyone else?" Jack asked.

The cannibal had almost wanted to smack himself for saying that. Why did he? Sans had practically just asked him out! All he had to do was agree and start dating Sans! But instead, he had stupidly pointed out that there were others who crushed on Sans as well. Cursing at himself for being such a moron, his body nervously fidgeting as he awaited for Sans's response.

"I never said that... you know... this could only be a two person relationship..." Sans said quietly.

Caught off guard, Jack almost stuttered on his words. "You're implying that we should..."

"I wouldn't be against trying it out," Sans said, "A relationship with you guys, I saw a couple in Snowdin with three people, and I'm not really religious so I wouldn't mind."

"You want to... date _all_ of us?" Jack asked.

"Y-Yeah..."


	14. Chapter 12 - Laughing Jack

"Laughing Jack?"

That name alone had made everyone in the room still, their faces filling with fear as the memories flooded back. The girl sitting there nodded silently at their reactions to what she spoke, pale hands gripping tightly onto her phone.

They didn't mean to bring a teenager back to their house from the store, it never was their intent. In a sense, it made them feel like hypocrites; they had blamed Sans for being a pedofile when hanging out with a teenager, and they themselves were doing the same.

It wasn't exactly hanging out, though, and it definitely wasn't intentional.

She was just a teenage human, nothing too important about her at first sight. They barely even knew her name, she hadn't really told them it yet, which was usually a red flag for someone to not invite into your house. But it's what she said, at the store, that changed everything.

It was Saturday, food shopping day, Papyrus heading out to the store to purchase the goods he needed for cooking. Well, lack of cooking at this point, as he found no excitement or inspiration in cooking anymore. He should have known it was a mistake to treat his brother like that, but now it was too late, and now he had a teenager, just as Sans did, in his house.

The girl had been in the same aisle as him, he didn't even notice her at first. It was the isle with the fast cook foods, such as ramen or instant noodles, both of them were grabbing the products. There was no cart in her hands, only a small basket filled with junk food material. Nothing about her stood out, she wore all dull colors. A dark green baggy hoody hung loosely from her torso, and the bottom of her dark blue baggy bootcut jeans pooled under the floor underneath her. Thick, tangled and unbrushed dark brown hair stuck out from her head, a bit greasy from days without showers. Papyrus hardly took notice of her, she was just a human teenager.

Alphys this time was with him, her coat pulled closely over her chest as she picked up a box of ramen noodles. As well as Papyrus, she took no notice to the human girl at first, and nor the human girl them.

"Papyrus, I-I've been meaning to t-talk to you about t-that thing," Alphys said, her hands shaking slightly from how much stress she's been having to deal with. "There's no w-way for him to even exist. H-He's not a monster, not a h-human, a-and I looked into the r-research, there should be n-no scientific way possible for him to e-even be real."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND." He had managed to find his voice louder recently, it was a habit. "HE WAS THERE, AND HE HURT FRISK. WE WEREN'T HALLUCINATING, THERE HAS TO BE AN EXPLANATION TO WHY HE WAS WITH SANS."

"There isn't though," Alphys said, "I-I don't know how he even d-did any of that. He wasn't effected b-by any of our attacks. Whoever that is, I don't think he's scientifically possible."

"SANS CALLED HIM LAUGHING JACK!" Papyrus said, "BUT THAT NAME DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE EITHER."

"Did you say Laughing Jack?"

It was then when they noticed the girl, who had turned towards them. Brown eyes gazed at them as she pressed her lips together, thinking. There were bags under her eyes, her skin was pretty pale for a human, and she was slightly hunching over from the lights above like they were burning her flesh. Papyrus recognized these aspects, probably an artist or a writer, he had an old friend like that.

"Y-Yeah," Alphys said.

"HOW COME YOU HEARD?" Papyrus asked.

"You're.. Kinda loud dude, no offense," She mumbled slightly.

"But you recognized h-him?" Alphys asked.

"As in, like, tall clown guy?" The girl motioned with her hands, lifting her right one up to as high as she could reach. "Monochrome, had sharp teeth and really feathery shoulders?"

"DO YOU KNOW HIM?" Papyrus asked sharply, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE SANS IS?"

"I don't know Sans or him personally." The girl was quick to take a step away, obviously caught off guard by his sudden outburst. "But I know of Laughing Jack."

"You d-do?" Alphys asked, "How come?"

The girl leaned her weight from one foot to another, chewing slightly on her lips. "CreepyPasta."

"NO, THIS IS INSTANT NOODLES," Papyrus said, "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR HALLOWEEN!"

Both Alphys and the female narrowed their eyes at him, and it took Papyrus a moment to figure out that she wasn't talking about the noodles.

"I know about... you know, him," She said, "About how he's more interested in blood and poisonous candy than other things."

"You know about the c-candy too?" Alphys asked.

"WERE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN SANS USED THE JACK IN A BOX?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh, no," The brown haired girl said, "But uh, I know about him from the internet."

"I-Internet?" Alphys asked.

Just then, a person entered their aisle, everyone pausing from their conversation. A black haired male walked by, his tall height almost comparing to Papyrus's as he walked past, disappearing into another aisle.

"I don't think I should explain here," She said, looking at his direction. "Other people can overhear, and if one of them is... nevermind."

It was an uncomfortable situation, having to ask over a teenage girl with no parental figures in view to their house for more information on serial killers. They would've passed her off as some edgy teenager who just butted into their conversation, but she was able to accurately describe what the creature looked like as well as what he had used to almost kill Frisk.

They were such hypocrites, they were inviting over a teenage girl to their house. Papyrus couldn't tell her age exactly, but she could have been around Jeff's age, which just made him feel worse for what he did before.

"W-Why are you willing to come so quickly?" Alphys asked.

"Have you even looked at any recent news?" She asked, "There's killings everywhere, dead bodies ripped apart, organs removed with no explanations. Sudden suicides. Disappearances left and right."

"Shouldn't that mean y-you should stay a-at home, where i-it's safe?" Alphys asked, the three of them climbing into the car.

"No where is safe anymore," She said, buckling her seatbelt. "You guys really don't understand what's going on, do you? This isn't just a couple of murders anymore, the entire government is starting to get... involved."

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON?" Papyrus demanded.

"We should wait until we get to your house," She said.

And so, they waited until they got to their house.

Only Undyne was able to make it over so quickly, Toriel was helping Frisk recover fully with Asgore, neither of them could make it. The girl looked uneasy, lightly chewing on her nails as she sat in her seat, feet patting as her leg bounced.

"Um... well, I didn't really actually expect to have to explain this," She said, rubbing her arm, "Listen, I'm not that great under pressure, and I'm no good speaker, so you all gotta just sorta bear with me while I try to lay out the situation. But uh, we should probably cover the windows and stuff like that."

"COVER THE WINDOWS?" Papyrus asked.

"Why'd the h*ll would we do that?" Undyne asked.

"The people we're going to be talking about, they can kinda... uh, hear and see, better than us," She said, "Like, um, can you close the blinds?"

"S-Sure."

Alphys was the one who moved first, quickly drawing the blinds to all of the room before closing all of the doors to the room as well. The girl then brought out her phone, which Papyrus quickly caught notice of how both of her cameras were covered by some sort of paper tapped to her phone. The screen was placed down against the table, her motioning for them to do the same.

  
"I know it sounds weird, but, you know, but we can't really be taking risks anymore with this stuff."

"... Fine..." Undyne seemed hesitant, but she threw her phone down onto the table.

Her normal response would be 'Don't worry, I can punch it!', but with what she saw with Sans, they would need information.

The T.V, too, was quickly covered, the girl throwing a thick blanket over it to cover the screen before she placed a pillow on top of all of the phones.

"This won't be the best, but whatever," She said, sitting back down.

"Now that we have you all 'situated'," Undyne said, "Talk about the clown."

And thus, it brought them to the present situation.

"Who, or what, e-even is he?" Alphys asked, "You k-knew about his c-candy and his o-outfit."

"I do, a bit," She said, "He's what you call a CreepyPasta."

"YOU MENTIONED THAT EARLIER!" Papyrus said, "AND NOW I UNDERSTAND IT'S NOT THE PASTA!"

"It's what people nickname them," She explained, "They're called CreepyPasta as a way for identifying them specifically."

"Them?" Undyne asked.

"The killers," She said.

"Then why don't y-you just call them k-killers?" Alphys asked.

The girl shifted in her seat, glancing at the windows. "Because they aren't normal. They're not regular serial killers, they're all just... did you guys see what Laughing Jack was able to do?"

"... Yeah..." Undyne sighed.

"HE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE FROM A BOX, AND THEN HE JUST... MOVED IN WAYS NOT POSSIBLE," Papyrus said, shivering as he was a skeleton and was distubred by the idea of bones bending like that. "AND HE MANAGED TO JUST CREATE CANDY OUT OF THIN AIR AND THEN H-HE... FRISK GOT POISONED FROM THE CANDY!"

"That sounds like him, yeah, he can do all of that," She said, "It's because of his box, which you said before."

"BOX?"

"Uh, not sure how to explain." The girl crossed her arms over her stomach. "But uh, it's sorta where he comes from. He has his own little world in the box where his powers come from. It's why he sorta came from the box, because that's where he comes from and everything. Uh, you guys gotta let me think... Yeah, the box is sorta where he comes from. If the box is destroyed, then I'm pretty sure his world would be killed and he'd be mortal."

"So we just have to find him and Sans, destroy the box, and all of the killings will stop and we'll be able to convince Sans to come back?" Undyne asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO FORCE HIM BACK HERE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO," Papyrus told her, "BUT I DO HAVE TO AGREE THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT SANS BEING WITH HIM. SO WE SHOULD DESTROY THE BOX AND LET SANS DECIDE WHERE HE WANTS TO GO NEXT. THEN ALL OF THE MURDERS WILL STOP AND THE CREEPYPASTA WILL BE OVER WITH!"

"You think he's the only CreepyPasta?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked.

"There's more than just Laughing Jack, there's like, a bunch more," The human said, "That's why there's so many murders around, because all of the CreepyPasta are killing. Not just him."

"How many m-more?" Alphys asked.

"It depends," She said, "There's a lot all over the world, but uh, you said Sans was with Laughing Jack? So was he with any other people at all?"

"A few," Undyne said, "When we went to the mall once, he was with this teenager."

"What kind of teenager? Was it a girl with an eye? A girl with pink hair that looks like a pony?"

The girl leaned forward, focused on what their answer was going to be. It was obvious at this point that she knew what she was talking about, this was too accurate to just be another teenager. She had information, and they needed it.

"We didn't really get to see," Undyne said.

"HE HAD BLACK HAIR, FROM WHAT I COULD TELL," Papyrus said, "HIS SKIN WAS MORE PALE THAN YOURS, AND HE WAS WEARING A HOODIE OVER HIS HEAD. I DON'T KNOW IF THAT HELPS."

"What was his name?"

"JEFF."

Clearly, the girl recognized the name, her eyes widening as she pushed back against the couch once again.

"No..." Alphys said, "But h-he was just a kid... he's not... he c-couldn't be..."

"I think whoever your friend is, Sans, he's not just caught up with just Laughing Jack," She said, "I mean, I could understand L.J, but Jeff the Killer too?"

She looked lost in thought, her brown eyes focusing on her lap as she mumbled to herself.

"You mean that... a kid... who was with Sans... was a...?" Undyne's voice was quiet, unsure.

"His CreepyPasta name is Jeff the Killer, he was burned alive as a kid so he became insane and unstable," She said, her head snapping back up at them. "I... He's one of the most popular ones, he has one of the highest kill counts."

"H-How...?" Alphys asked, "I k-know humans a-are stronger than monsters, b-but... how?"

"All CreepyPasta, once they become a CreepyPasta, they lose some sense of their humanity," She explained, "In a way, kinda. Like he's not fully human, in a sense. But he started killing when he was 13, I believe that's when he was burned..."

"BURNED?"

"He was burned alive as a kid."

Undyne gulped down a breath, trying to process all of this information.

"So, what you're saying is that Sans was tricked by these 'CreepyPasta' in order to hang out with them?" Undyne asked.

"Well, if he had the box, I think he was fully aware," She said, "This is just my, uh, observation? But if he willingly opened the box, and also was in a mall with Jeff the Killer himself, he probably has some sense of what's going on."

That's when Papyrus broke down.


	15. Chapter 13 - A Continued Discussion

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

His own brother, his own flesh and bones, was standing right in front of him next to a _serial killer_. Right there, in the mall, right in front of him. Not once, but twice has there been a serial killer next to Sans, standing next to him as if they hadn't hurt someone before.

Papyrus was a big believer in redemption, that anyone could be a good person if they just tried, but they didn't try to be good people! Yeah, what Jeff had said to him was accurate, but Laughing Jack had almost killed Frisk.

When did this start? Was Sans always in ties with killers, and did Papyrus never notice? Or was it after they got to the surface, when he must have met Laughing Jack and Jeff. Maybe Sans was just threatened by them, they could have held weapons to his face and force him to be with them?

No, Sans had willingly called for Laughing Jack, and he willingly left with Jeff instead of go with Undyne and himself.

This was his fault, wasn't it?

To think that his brother would choose killers over himself had Papyrus sobbing into his hands, Alphys left speechless on the couch and Undyne digging her nails into her head from the realization.

They had screwed up.

Papyrus was a terrible brother. The girl was right, he didn't deserve to be called a brother after what he did.

"W-Wait," Papyrus said.

Everyone glanced over at him, the girl crossing her legs in front of her as she dragged them over the couch to better face him.

"He was w-with a girl, a little girl that he said he adopted but there were no documents," Papyrus said, "Her n-name was Sally. Do you think she...?"

"Sans said he was taking care of her because of her Uncle," Undyne said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Brown hair, green eyes? Was she with a teddy bear called Charlie, wearing pink?" Bubbly asked.

"Oh Toby Fox no," Papyrus groaned.

"But she was only a kid! She was like what, six?" Undyne snapped, "No, I'm sorry girl, but you have to be off. There's no way a kid that young could have killed anyone!"

"Well, uh, when she was alive, she couldn't have killed anyone," She said.

"A-Alive?" Alphys asked.

They all stared in disbelief as the girl seemed to move for her phone before deciding against it, pushing herself back against the couch. She seemed uneasy and hesitant of everything she did, anxious even.

"Sally Williams was her name, when she was alive 30 years ago."

"Alive 30 years ago?" Undyne asked.

"I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND," Papyrus said.

"Sally was raped and killed by her Uncle 30 years ago," She said, "She was killed with a rock, I think, on her head. She died when she was a kid and is now like a ghost."

"YOU MEAN SHE DIED AS A HUMAN AND BECAME A MONSTER?" Papyrus asked, "LIKE HOW NAPSTABLOOK IS A GHOST? BUT HE WAS BORN AS A GHOST!"

"No, they're different, I'm not sure how to explain," She said, "Napstablook was born as a ghost, like you said, but he was born as that. Sally was killed as a human, but because her spirit wanted revenge on her Uncle, so her body died but her soul sorta lived on in the shape of how she died, if that makes sense. Basically, she lived past death and is stuck eternally living in her soul like that, I think. It's hard to explain when monsters have a species of ghosts, but uh, since she's technically older then all of us, and that she's immortal. I dunno how to explain, it's just something humans naturally kinda know since ghosts are pretty popular."

"So, she's actually... d-dead?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, she died by her Uncle before," The girl said, "It's no coincidence that Sans happened to be with three CreepyPasta, he's definitely involved somehow."

"I-I can't believe that we... oh Toby Fox..." Papyrus's voice was quiet, shaking.

"All of the CreepyPasta people are sorta really powerful, since they're all killers and everything," The girl said, "There's a lot of them, and if Sans is interacting with three of them, he's bound to probably find more. Like maybe Liu, he's Jeff the Killer's brother. But either way, he's definitely in too deep now. Like, once you see just one CreepyPasta, you don't get out free. You guys said someone named Frisk was hurt after seeing Laughing Jack, right?"

"BUT... I-I... uh..." Papyrus was struggling between his loud voice and his quiet voice, trying to process all of this information.

"I should maybe take a step back," The girl said, holding up her hands. "Um, so basically all of these people are killers and Sans probably got involved because they tried to kill him or something. So it probably wasn't even his intention, like he didn't go looking out for them, but they probably tried to kill him but they didn't for some reason. So I don't think they're going to kill Sans for awhile, since he's hanging out with them."

"REALLY?" Papyrus asked hopefully, "THEN SANS IS SAFE, RIGHT?"

"I mean, maybe? They haven't killed him yet, so he could be useful to them for now, but if he ends up being useless... no, you guys said he had the box, so Laughing Jack probably gave it to him..."

She twisted in her seat, pressing her elbow against her knees so she could chew on her fingernails slightly. The girl didn't seem confident in herself, judging by how often she went back on her words.

"I don't w-want Sans to get hurt from t-them," Alphys said, "Is there any w-way for us to g-get rid of the CreepyPastas?"

"Well, Jeff the Killer is killable, and if you destroy Laughing Jack's box... but people like Sally can't be killed, not to mention Jeff and Laughing Jack are sorta... really hard to kill, especially if they're working together." The girl ran a hand through her brown, tangled hair. "You guys really shouldn't try to fight them head on, they're really dangerous. The government is going to be getting involved soon though, you guys should wait until they figure it out."

"BUT WHAT IF SANS DOESN'T MAKE IT UNTIL THEN?" Papyrus asked, "WHAT I-IF HE..."

"Like I said, they usually do things with reason when it involves real people," She said, "Like there's probably a good reason Sans was with the three of them. They usually just kill normal people and stick to CreepyPasta whenever they talk, so something's going on."

"But Sans told Laughing Jack that he could kill us, and he just sat back and watched!" Undyne said, "So they're working together somehow!"

"We deserved it..." Alphys whispered quietly.

Everyone looked over at her, unsure of how to respond. This poor teenage girl was just thrown into the middle of this, Papyrus realized; she had nothing to do with any of the situation. In fact, none of them even knew her name still.

"I don't think there's anything you guys can do, you guys won't even know where to find them, and if you do, you will all probably die," She said, "I really don't want to be mean, don't take any offense to this, but you guys... probably can't do anything right now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked, "OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WE CAN DO, RIGHT?"

"Against them? No, not really," She said, "I think you guys just have to keep an eye out, uh, there's a lot of CreepyPasta that are dangerous and insane..."

"So we can't even help Sans?" Undyne asked.

"Of course we c-can't, he doesn't want us n-near him anymore!" Alphys said.

"The best thing you guys could do is just wait, if you go out and try to find him, you'll just find the CreepyPasta," The girl said, "And if you guys try to get involved, they'll kill you. You guys really shouldn't be talking like these are just some group of kids, they're actual undead and experienced killers who can escape from trained professionals. They can even listen in through electronics, so we have to keep them covered."

"Wait, they can do w-what?" Alphys asked.

The girl sighed. "Some of them can see and travel through screens, it's why I covered all of the screens. You guys really don't understand how dangerous these people are, you guys probably won't get Sans by fighting back against them. If you really wanna get him back, you should try waiting for an opportunity and getting information first before you just rush out and get killed."

"HOW DO WE GET INFORMATION? IS IT ONLINE?" Papyrus questioned.

"Well, yeah, but like I said, they're going to be watching you guys and your internet search history," She said, "We have to use the knowledge we can speak away from electronics."

She then stood up, her baggy clothes moving as she moved to where the phones were positioned and grabbed her own, slipping it into her right pant pocket.

"Wait, y-you're leaving?" Alphys asked.

"We still need more answers!" Undyne said.

"You guys really just don't get it, do you?" The girl sighed, her hand resting on the doorknob to the front door. "These people have a friend of yours, I don't really know Sans, but I know the CreepyPastas. They aren't going to let him go if they want him, and that means they might target his old friends and family if they get in the way. You all seem like nice people, you really do, but I'm dealing with my own problems right now, and I don't want a target on my head. I don't want to die."

"We still don't even know your name!" Undyne said.

The girl seemed to think for a moment before looking down at her hand, turning back towards them.

"I'm not going to use my real name," She said, "But call me Bubbly."


	16. Chapter 14 - Park Time!

A month had passed.

An entire month of dating nine separate people. Jane, Jack, Laughing Jack, Hoodie, Masky, Bloody, Slender, and Splendor. It was weird, going from dating one single person to dating nine at the same time, but Sans was open to new experiences.

One large problem they had to face was how exactly it would work, as there was only one Sans while he had eight boyfriends and one girlfriend.

At first, Sans had thought a schedule would allow for him to be able to split his time for them, but it proved impossible, as everyone wanted most of his time and didn't agree on anything. When Sans had finally managed to create a somewhat agreeable schedule, Sally walked in and got upset as she wanted to hang out with Sans as well, throwing out the entire schedule.

They then thought of the idea 'Whoever gets to Sans first gets to hang out with him for that day', but that just ended up with everyone rushing to his room and Sans waking up grumpily at four in the morning, throwing pillows at all of them.

Now, it was just whatever they felt like doing. Sometimes Sans would just be watching T.V and Jane would lean over the couch to give him a hug. Other times, he would just be making dinner when Masky would come in and hug him from behind before helping him cook. It was nice, so nice that it actually made Sans burst into tears on the first day from receiving so much affection from so many people.

But now, it was more normal, and everyone actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Sans, Sans!" Sally said, running up to him. "Can we go out? I wanna go play at a park with Toby!"

"Sure, why not?" Sans said, "Do you have your bandages and phone?"

She nodded eagerly, holding a light pink book bag and Charlie close to her chest. Her legs bounced up and down in anticipation as Sans put away the book he was reading, standing up from his seat in his room.

Sally was adorable when she was excited, which happened a lot because she got excited over such small things. The face he loved would curl into a large smile, those green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Are both of you going somewhere?" Jeff asked, using his knife to pick under his fingernails as he walked in.

_-blade slicing across his chest, the unbearable pain making tears slither down his face. He was screaming, it hurt, he didn't want to die again-_

"Uh, yeah." Sans gulped down the sense of anxiety that had bubbled up with that memory. "We're going to the park with Toby."

"If you wanna pick me up some new games from the store to play with Ben, that'd be cool, I can't keep playing Majora's Mask forever with him," Jeff said casually.

"I'll try to remember," Sans said.

"We should play that barbie game later!" Sally said to Jeff.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Jeff said, turning and briskly walking out of the room.

"Aw, shoot," Sally said.

"I can play later with you if you want," Sans said, patting her head.

"But it's funny to watch Jeff play it! He gets really mad!" Sally said.

"Jeff gets mad at a lot of things, like Jane," Sans explained.

Toby was already waiting in the car for them, banging his hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. Sans really liked how fluffy his hair was, he's always just play with it whenever Toby was near. So of course Sans went for the hair first, giving his head a little pat pat before settling into the passengers seat.

"H-H-H-Hi Sans!" Toby said, grinning widely at him.

To be honest, Toby probably ranked with Eyeless Jack for the CreepyPasta who shouldn't be killers, that it made no sense for them to be killers. With Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer, it could make sense, since they enjoyed and laughed at killing. With Eyeless Jack and Toby, they seemed a little too pure, like Sally, to be killers.

It was astounding to Sans.

"You ready for s-u-u-u-uper duper fun times at t-t-t-t-the park?" Toby asked Sally.

"Yeah!" Sally giggled, "I am! Charlie and I are going to swing on the swings!"

"I could push you, I am a wicked pusher of the swing set," Sans said.

The mask around Toby's neck was dragged up to his face, covering the hole in the side of his mouth that he didn't like to talk about. Sans saw no reason to ask about it, so he never did, instead commenting on how fluffy his hair is.

"It's so fluffy, holy crap," Sans said again, reaching over to run a hand through his hair. "I seriously can't get over this, it's like a pillow on your head."

"I-I-I-I use a lot of soap-p-ps," Toby said, driving carefully through the woods. "I like h-h-h-h-h-having fluffy hair too."

"It's like a gosh darn mountain of just fluff, I just can't get over it!" Sans said, "I'm keeping my hand on your head now during the drive."

"Sans, can we go out for ice cream?" Sally asked him excitedly, "Charlie wants chocolate!"

"We can stop on the way, yeah," Sans said, looking back at her with his hand still firmly planted on Toby's head. "Would you want any ice cream?"

Sans liked Toby a lot, just as much as he liked the others. He wasn't exactly sure when the crush started for everyone, but Toby was with everyone else. There was no reason why Sans should be falling into intense crushes for a bunch of serial killers, but he did, Toby included.

Understanding him, Sans was patient and waiting for Toby to make his way through sentences. It wasn't like it was his fault, and Toby got a cute little face whenever he would scrutch up his nose and try to say a word properly.

The CreepyPasta that he liked all scored in different fields on why Sans liked them. For people like Slender and Jane, it was because they were hot, fierce and powerful, of course Sans would form little crushes on them that grew overtime. For people like Jack and Toby, it was because how adorable they were.

And that hair! Sans seriously couldn't get over how fluffy it was.

Usually when sitting with others, Sans would be the one sitting on their laps or leaning against them, but with Toby, Sans would always sit criss cross and let Toby lay his head on his lap so he could just play with his hair while they did whatever they were doing. Sans always assumed he would never really care about hair, but it was so fluffy!

Sure, both Toby and Laughing Jack were a bit more childish adults, but they were completely different in that aspect. Laughing Jack was probably insane, adorable insanity, but still insane, while Toby is a proxy and just does what Slenderman says. Laughing Jack is more of a twisted, insane childish person who really likes candy while Toby is more normal for a childish personality.

"I-I-I-I-I could have some... u-uh, vanilla I-I guess!" Toby said, "And m-m-maybe we can get s-s-s-s-some waffles too!"

"Heck yeah, I like the way you think, I gotta pick Jeff up something that I already forgot," Sans said, "I'd high five you, but my hand is occupied with your hair. Sally, can you high five Toby for me?"

"Charlie will!" Sally said, reaching up with her bear as Toby stuck his right hand back into the passenger seat, lightly tapping it with the bear paw.

"I'm totally going to order a wig online or something and just wear it to match you," Sans told Toby, "So we can match."

"Seriousl-l-ly, please d-do," Toby said.

They soon pulled into the park, Sally barely able to wait until the car was parked before she threw herself out of the door from her excitement.

"Sally, don't go out so fast, I don't want to lose sight of you!" Sans yelled to her out the window, unbuckling his seat belt. "You're going to drop your ice cream!"

"But swings!" Sally giggled.

"Wait for me!" Sans said, opening up the car door.

"Yeah, t-there's d-d-d-dangerous people out there!" Toby said.

"Like real estate agents!" Sans said.

The two made their way after Sally, who already stationed herself and Charlie onto a swing set with their ice cream cones. Of course, Sans got less for Charlie, because he didn't eat as much as Sally did. And because he was a stuffed animal too.

So he couldn't really eat any of it, period. Sans could see that Sally would just eat the extra food for Charlie after she would put it against his mouth, it was extremely adorable and he wanted to pinch her cheeks. Thankfully, as a ghost, she'd remain this cute forever, so that was pretty cool.

"Push me!" She giggled.

"You should finish your ice cream first missie, or I just might cobble it up!" Sans said, tickling her stomach, causing the girl to squeal and giggle.

"They h-h-h-have a play set h-here! We can p-p-p-p-play as Princesses and r-rule a K-K-Kingdom!" Toby said, "Oh my gosh!"

"Yay!" Sally giggled.

"Can we b-both b-be pretty P-P-P-Princesses?" Toby asked Sally in a hushed whisper, leaning in closely.

"Duh!" Sally said, "We're going to rule over our Kingdom of the playset!"

"Yeah!"

Sally completely forgot about the swings and immediately ran to the playset with Toby, Sans giggling as he watched them. They were both bundles of just pure happy energy and it was adorable.   
  
Pictures were definitely going to be taken.

"Sans, do you wanna be our Knight?" Sally yelled to him from the top of the slide.

"Oh, no, I wanna watch this, trust me," Sans said.

There were a few other kids there who were on the play set as well, who all quickly joined in with playing with Sally and Toby. Sans definitely made sure to take as many photos as he could, he had a lot of photos of Sally doing things on his phone. Of course, all of them were when she was wearing her bandages and not around anything CreepyPasta like, just in case someone else got ahold of his phone. It was better to be careful then sorry, in case he dropped it somewhere and people started hunting for Sally too.

That's when the woman approached him.

She looked like a normal human, with thick brown hair and sunglasses pulled over her face. She was dressed in nice clothes too, so Sans had placed his guard up around her immediately. At first, he had thought she was just some business Mom watching her kid, but when she pulled out her badge to flash him it, holding a notebook, he realized that she was something far worse.

"Hello, I work with the Police Department and I'd like to ask you a few questions," She said.

"Uh, okay, what's this about?" Sans asked her, "I didn't do anything wrong, and I have a kid here, so I'm not like creepily stalking them like some sort of creep, if that'd what you mean."

"No, you have nothing to worry about yourself, you've done nothing wrong," She said, "I just have been assigned to this town due to the large increase of killings, and I wanted to ask you about those."

"I mean, I guess it's been happening, but I don't really have any information about it," Sans said, "I just keep my doors and windows locked, and that's been working, if you're asking for help on how to prevent it."

"No, nothing about that," She said, "But that is good that you do that. There's been too many killings around here lately, and if you think anyone is suspicious, you should tell me immediately."

She gestured towards Toby, where he and Sally were happily giggling away with one another in the playset.

"You think he might be behind the killings?" Sans asked, offended.

Yeah, sure, Toby might've killed a few dozen people, but that was absurd!

"He is wearing a mask at a children's park, while also playing with them," She said, "Who is he to you and your daughter?"

Daughter?

Well, Sans couldn't really argue with that. He did really like Sally, he often thought of her as his own kid, so he didn't really mind that she thought that.

"Husband," Sans said confidently, "He's my husband, and her Father."

"Husband?" The woman repeated.

"Yeah, we got married a nine ago, June 7th," Sans said, "And skeletons can reproduce with both men and woman, so I carried Sally."

"Oh, I see," She said, "However, you don't have any rings on."

Sh*t.

"Oh, yeah, I got really small fingers since I'm a skeleton," Sans said, "Toby tried to put the ring on my finger, but it kept slipping off, so we decided that we'd rather just make the rings molded into the wood of this really cute picture frame of our wedding day instead. Man, I wish I had a picture of it, it's actually adorable."

Good catch, Sans wanted to pat himself on the back.

"I apologize, it's just that there's been so many incidents with children and teenagers being killed that I have to take everyone I see as a suspect," She said, "But how come he's wearing a mask."

"He... well, he doesn't really like to talk about it to other people, so I don't." Sans played the part as hesitant, as if wanting to keep his husbands dignity. "Uh, you're sorta the police though, I guess I can't really keep it from you, huh? Toby once was playing with hot grease when he was a kid and tipped over the stove, and he was leaning real close so it got on his chin. And cheeks. He doesn't like the reminder, and it hurts when exposed to air, so he uses that mask to cover it up. We get the smaller, half face ones to not freak people out and make them think he's like a serial killer or something, but he's a real sweetheart and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And since you two are married, you share a house?" She waited for his nod to continue. "So you were in bed with him the nights the murders occurred?"

"Yeah, he makes sure everything is locked before we go to bed, Sally sleeps in our room too, just in case," Sans said, "I understand that you're looking for the crazy murderer that's around here, and I really hope you do catch whoever it is, since I want Sally to be able to sleep without nightmares, but I've lived with Toby for years and he's an absolute sweetheart, he couldn't hurt anyone."

"That's good to hear, and he does look like a good man," She said, "But the mask did worry me, I apologize. Does he wear it often?"

"Whenever he's outside, when he's home he'll take it off." Sans looked over at his 'husband'.   
"It had burned off a lot of his skin, so he's really sensitive to wind, he has to take infection medications constantly, we run the mask through the wash everyday."

"I understand, I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, but it is my job, and I do have a murderer to catch," She said.  
  
"No, it's fine, I really hope you do find whoever it is," Sans said.

The woman clicked her pen, glancing back at the children. "Have you seen any suspicious people near this park? Anyone that would raise alarm? Anyone doing anything you found worrying?"

Sans almost declined her, but when such a perfect idea such as this one came to his mind, he just couldn't pass the opportunity.

"Well, there is... a couple people..." Sans said, "They haven't hung out near the park... but, they do concern me. They've been stalking me, and trying to drug me. I-I don't think they are the killers, but... I-I'm concerned about the safety of my daughter near them, a-and..."

Sans sniffed, feeling tears stream down his face as he continued, crossing his arms against his chest. "I-I don't think they're the killers, but they've b-been scaring me lately, and acting unstable... no, it's just a dumb thought..."

"What are their names?" She asked.

"U-uh, well, I don't think they're the actual killers, but the news has s-said there might be multiple serial killers at play, and one of m-my coworkers went missing after they came to my work..."

"Sir." Her hand was placed on his shoulder in a comforting way. "If they're a threat to your safety, you should tell me their names, they could be stopped."

"I-I... okay, yeah," He said, "But d-don't tell them where you saw me, the last time they came to where I was, at a carnival, a-a kid went missing and I feel like i-it's my fault..."

"It wasn't your fault," She said, "If they're appearing in places where multiple people went missing, then that's enough evidence for me to interrogate them. Who are they?"

"Well," Sans said, sniffing, "Papyrus Font, he's my brother, a-and ever since we went to the surface, h-he's been... I d-don't want to think about it. Undyne, too, I-I don't know her last name, she never gave it to me. And Alphys, s-she's married to Undyne... They're the three I'm worried about, t-they've chased me down before and drugged me..."

The girl nodded the whole time, writing down their names. "I'll bring justice, I promise."

Wow, that was easier than expected.

"T-Thanks," Sans said, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to get all emotional... I thought I knew them, but then we got to the surface and they started acting s-so differently, going out at night, not answering for days... I don't like the idea of them being killers, b-but... I want Sally to be safe, that's why I haven't told them where I live."

"That's alright," The woman said, "You did the right thing by telling me. You and your husband should head home early with you daughter before it gets too late now, and I'll make sure not to mention you to your brother."

"Thank you," Sans said, "For protecting Sally."

"I have a daughter of my own, I understand where you're coming from." She ran a hand through her brown hair. "I'll make sure no other kids are kidnapped again."

"I'm glad," Sans said, smiling up at her softly, "But I'll get going now, thank you for trying to find the people that are doing this."

"It's no problem," She said, "Have a good day."

"You too."

Right as she walked away, his phone buzzed, Sans glancing down at the screen.

CleverBot - _Holy sh*t dude, OP answers! I thought I would've had to jump out into her phone!_

User - _i know, i'm just pro. u should totally get l.j to get some blood and smear it on their carpets just to get them arrested_

CleverBot - _I knew there was a reason why you're freaking awesome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a long chapter. 3k words, I usually aim for 1.5k
> 
> Whoops :)
> 
> Anyway, I've always imagined Toby to have really fluffy hair, so I had to just include that with Sans obsessing with how fluffy his hair is. And I've always thought of Sans as just a really natural liar, since he can fake emotions almost spot on when he wants to, like a fake smile or fake crying. Which he uses to his advantage.
> 
> Now all I can imagine is Sans walking into a room like "Hey Toby~" with a really big and dumb wig on and I can't think of anything else.


	17. Chapter 15 - Poems and Dresses

"Holy crap, no way!" Ben laughed out, sticking his head through the T.V. "Papyrus and Undyne were just arrested because the police got a warrant and found the blood on the carpet!"

"Really?" Sans asked, glancing over from the piece of paper he was reading, "That's cool, I'm just a natural."

"Now that you talk about it, you would make a really good CreepyPasta, Sans," Ben said, glancing out of the window to see the night sky. "I mean, you've been abandoned by people you trusted, classified as insane, and you just helped kidnap someone for Jack. As far as I'm concerned, that sounds like one of us."

"It sounds like someone's OC, seriously I find way too many of those," Jane muttered from the couch, "Can you get out of the T.V now Ben? I was trying to watch Kissing Booth."

"Fine." Ben stuck his hands out and dragged his body out of the electronic, climbing off of the T.V stand onto the floor below.

The hooded man next to Sans watched hesitantly, Hoodie silently waiting for Sans to finish reading what he had written on the paper. Would he like it? Would he hate it?

It wasn't until recently that Sans had learned that Hoodie liked to write poems. Since he was more of the quiet type, he didn't tend to share out his more personal hobbies, such as poetry. Hoodie and Jack did share the shy trait in common, but they had it differently. Jack was more of the face and love shy type, shy about who he loved and what he looked like, while Hoodie was shy for his poems. Other than that, Hoodie was a confident and strong proxy, that was for sure. It was just sharing his poetry where he got nervous.

_She had built a tower,_

_As high as the eye could see,_

_So beautiful,_

_So magnificent._

_Next to it was a hideous tower,_

_Short and normal,_

_No decorations on its surface,_

_Compared to her perfect tower,_

_It was old._

_But when the earth shook,_

_Hers clattered to the ground the fastest,_

_Yet her neighbors had stayed stable,_

_So she walked through the debris,_

_Of her Not-So Perfect Tower alone._

"What are you talking about, this is great!" Sans said, holding out the paper for Hoodie to take again. "I really like it!"

"Really?" Hoodie asked, barely able to muster a loud voice. "It was just something I wrote this morning..."

"You're really good at writing poems, I mean, this is better than anything I could write," Sans said. 

"What's it about?" Jane asked.

Hoodie gulped, pulling his orange hood further over his covered face. "Stuff..."

"It's about a girl who focused to much on making her tower look good that she didn't focus on the foundation, and while she mocked another tower, there was an earthquake and her's fell while the other one stayed," Sans said, "Like, it's a metaphor for how people focus so much on outside beauty that when it comes down to it, it should matter from what people are made from instead of what they look like."

"You mean like guts and blood?" Ben asked, "You said what they're made from."

"Oh, shut up!" Sans threw a pillow at Ben. "You know what I meant!"

Looking down at his poem, Hoodie let out a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He folded it and tucked it neatly into his back pocket, planning on adding it to his other poems later.

It was hard to specify when he had picked up poetry, it was sometime right before his life had been thrown into chaos by his new boss. For that period of time, he stopped writing poetry altogether, as he was too busy stalking and being stalked in order to do much of anything else. But after, whenever he found find some spare paper and a pencil, he would dabble in poetry. He had always been interested in it, but he never found the ability to do much with it.

However, now, he had interest and inspiration. After reading a good book, or burning down a house, he would get inspiration to write a new poem. It wasn't just Sans that read them either, Sally would like to look at them from time to time, and even though Toby wasn't a big fan of literature, he would read them too. It was nice to have support like this, even though Hoodie wouldn't go anywhere big with his poetry.

A serial killer wouldn't make it far in the world of poetry.

But that didn't mean he just wasn't going to do what he enjoyed. Hoodie liked writing poems, so he was going to do it, simple as that.

"Sans, you should like, make us dinner," Ben said.

The couch dipped as Ben threw himself onto it, no care in the world for Sans and Hoodie, who had been previously sitting together until he had split them apart with landing between them.

"I did, two hours ago." Sans was blunt as he flicked the back of his head. "You spend too much time inside of the T.V, I might have to limit your electronic possession time."

"God, you sound like a Mom," Ben grumbled into the pillow.

"Hey, I still let you kill people, I'm a cool Uncle at least." Sans said.

"You're like that cool Uncle who just gives the kids pot and tells them to have fun," Ben said.

"I think Sans is more of the innocent younger brother, to be honest," Jane said.

"Innocent young brother?" Sans snorted.

"Well, you do kinda have that vibe, like how we're all serial killers and you're just kinda here." Jane moved her arms towards him to add effect to what she was saying. "Most of the time we come back covered in blood and you just ask how our night was."

"More of the innocent boyfriend, since everyone's dating him anyway," Ben said.

"I am not innocent, trust me." Sans almost laughed at what she was saying. "I'm definitely just like an Uncle, the cool, laid back guy who just lets you guys do anything."

"MOM!" Ben suddenly shot up from his spot.

"I thought you killed your Mother," Hoodie said.

"I did!" Ben was grinning widely at Sans. "But he's totally like a Mom. He cooks and cleans, he takes care of all of us, and he just sorta stands there and let's us go through our phases while Slender is just done with us."

"Thanks for comparing me to the cliche Mother image," Sans said.

"Not to mention how skeletons can produce children from their souls," Jane pointed out, "He is right, you do share some similar aspects with Moms. You even have a kid."

"And you would probably look really cute in a skirt or dress, not going to lie," Hoodie said.

"Wait, hold up, this is derailing pretty fast," Sans said.

"Jane! You have to go get a dress for Sans to wear now!" Ben said.

"Wait, no!" Sans objected.

It was too late, as Jane was already standing up and sprinting out of the room at full speed, eager to see Sans in one of her dresses. Who wouldn't? Sans was short and cute, he could definitely pull off woman's clothes.

Quickly, the three had Sans cornered in the living room, one of Jane's dresses in her hands as she held it out for Sans.

"Please, just one time?" Hoodie asked, "I won't take more than one picture."

"Why does everyone want me to wear a dress?" Sans said, "Jane has t*ts, I don't, it'll just be all baggy!"

"No, this one is one I haven't worn in years, when I had practically boobs," Jane said, "And it's probably your size!"

"We should get Trender in here to make Sans dresses," Ben said, "I just wanna see Sans just dressed up as a girl now."

"Please?" Hoodie begged, "You'll look probably really good in it!"

"It still has a place for boobs, I don't have anything there, it'll sag in the front," Sans said, "It's not made for skeletons, it'll just be awkward."

"But I have to see you in a dress now, I'll never be able to go to sleep again until I see you in like a cute tutu or something!" Hoodie said.

"He is right, though, it will sag, too little boob and a dress will just collapse with its own weight, too much and your bursting."

"What is dress wearing for girls, a science?" Ben asked, "How come you know so much about t*ts and dresses?"

"Experience."

"Eh, fair enough."

Just then, Trender was suddenly walking into the room, a dress looking about Sans's size in his hands.

"I felt a summoning for my skills, did anyone want Sans to wear a dress?" He asked as he stepped in, holding up the blue dress.

And Sans knew then, he was f*cked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a cool down chapter from all of the intense stuff going on, just some simple fun with Sans, Ben, Jane, and Hoodie! Perhaps some art of Sans in a dress is in order :)
> 
> Yeah, I just wanted a fun little chapter with the CreepyPasta and Sans to take a breather from everything else going on. Breaks are always good for a story, to slow down and show how they're still interacting.
> 
> And maybe take a breather before the conflict hits ten fold, I dunno *wink*
> 
> Or maybe it's just me being lazy and writing a short chapter because I can, take your pick!


	18. Chapter 16 - Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday Sans!"

Sans woke up with a start, falling out of his bed with a thud. Splendor stood above him, clapping his hands together.

"I can't believe you're already 23 years old! How time flies!"

"How did you know today is my birthday?" Sans asked, narrowing his eye sockets at the tall being. "I never told you."

"I can tell by sight!" Splendor said, "I can tell people's emotions and when their birthday is just by looking at them, like how Offender can see a persons sexuality and if they're a virgin, and how Trender can see your clothing size and your style."

"Oh, huh, cool," Sans said.

"And I can see that you aren't really happy that I know it's your birthday," Splendor said, crouching down to help pick up the small skeleton. "Why not?"

Sans was set down onto the ground, letting his feet feel the carpet of his room. "Well... the last time I had a birthday, it was a couple of weeks before I met Jeff... so it was sort of lonely..."

Another reason why Sans had decided to stand up to Papyrus and his old friends was because none of them had even remembered it was his birthday. Not even his own brother, who loved celebrating birthdays. The day was spent desperately hoping for just one message to be sent to congratulate him on it, just one.

No one said a word.

Usually, Sans wasn't one for birthdays, he never liked big parties or all of the fancy hats. They were too flashy, and the parties were too big and crowded. Being the center of attention was a bit too much for himself, he found the position too uncomfortable as he would rather focus on someone else. That's why him and Papyrus would just gather blankets and sit on the living room floor and watch movies he liked with food from Grillby's for his birthday instead of a big party like on Papyrus's birthday. But still people would wish him a happy birthday, even if it was over text.

Papyrus never even mentioned it, never apologized for it. No one probably even realized it was his birthday, they were too caught up in their lives to worry about little old Sans. His birthday was when he started hurting himself just to remember that he was still alive and there, bringing the knife to his bones as he sobbed in his dark room alone.

It had felt like Sans was just slowly fading into nothing, as more and more people started to forget about him. It was like he was just slowly becoming a ghost, no one to remember him, no one to care about him. That was why he drew the first line against his bones, to retain his sanity.

But maybe he was never truly sane. He was just grasping onto the sanity he had left through those cuts.

"Doesn't that give us more reason to celebrate it with you?" Splendor asked, "We can throw the biggest party and invite everyone here, even though they already live here, and make sure you're not alone!"

"I don't like big parties either," Sans said, "I don't like celebrating my birthday that much."

Why would Sans want to celebrate the day of which he hated, the day he was created? It was the day on the calendar he despised, as it was just a reminder of when the scientist he hated created him. The only reason he even bothered to barely celebrate it was because Papyrus insisted and wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"But it's your birthday, you should want to celebrate the day your were brought into the world!" Splendor said.

"I'd rather not."

Splendor lifted up a finger and tapped Sans's skull, making him look questioningly at the other. Splendor was always so filled with happiness and joy, it gave Sans an unusual sense of happiness of his own. Of course, Sans knew that the brothers all have certain abilities that caused others around them to feel what they were based on. Splendor made everyone around him more happier and cheerful, as Sans was feeling a bit more giddy than before. Trender made him want to wear more fashionable clothes. Offender, of course, was obvious, it made Sans want to get into someone else's pants. And Slender made him want to go out into the woods more often than he usually would.

Sans learned that when the brothers were together, their powers cancel one another out, which was why Sans wasn't affected by being near them the first night, as they were all together. It also explained why he liked going outside randomly while at his house when he felt like he was being watched sometimes, as it was Slender watching him. He also learned Offenders ability _very_ quickly, as none of the other brothers were around one day and he walked in.

"We don't have to do anything big," Splendor said, "But there is someone else here, they said they wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Huh?" Sans asked, "Did Papyrus find our hideout?"

If that were the case, Sans would have to excuse himself into a trashcan.

"No, it's none of your old friends," Splendor said, "You know I made the deal with you."

Being the creature Splendor is, he's naturally bound to kindness and happiness. Which in itself wouldn't be a problem usually, but when he has a hard time lying to someone, it could be a major issue. Splendor liked seeing whole families and friends, and so he naturally wanted to go out, find Sans's old friends and family, and bring them back together. Maybe one day, if Sans was ready, he would face Papyrus once again, but now he wasn't. The thought of seeing his brother again always sent Sans into another depressed state, of which he would have to drag himself out of with the help of his friends.

"Who are they?" Sans asked.

"They never told me their name, but they said they know you from the underground," Splendor said, "And they said something about a lab."

"Where are they?"

"Well." Splendor took a moment to think, placing a hand on the side of his face. "I invited them to get cozy in the living room while everyone else works on... where'd you go?"

Having looked to the side to remember the location of his new guest, Splendor had looked back to where Sans was to discover him absent from where he was previously. In fact, the whole room was void of Sans, the door still closed just as before.

"Huh?" Splendor asked.

~~~~~~

Sans threw open the front door, having missed the living room by a few coordinates and instead landing outside of the house. His eyelights dragged across the living room before settling on the couch, where the last monster he would ever expect was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Howdy, smiley trashbag," Flowey said, a large grin spreading across his face from the sight of the skeleton before him. "We need to talk."


	19. Chapter 17 - Flowey the Flower

Sans remembered the fights against Flowey.

The constant struggle of killing someone over and over again, trying to break their own determination before they could break yours. In the end, Sans did manage to overcome him and force the flower to stop killing, but now it seemed pointless. All that happened was that Frisk fell into the underground and started up yet another useless cycle, and in the end the people he was trying to protect ultimately betrayed him.

"You know what," Sans said, crossing his arms. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"Huh?" Flowey questioned.

"Isn't that what you came here for, to brag about how you were right the whole time?" He asked, sitting down across from the flower. "You were right about all of them, Flowey. About Alphys, about Papyrus, about them all."

"I... Wow, you finally figured out that you were the odd one out!" Flowey let out a few stray giggles, his mouth twisting into his usual creepy smile. "Congrats on finally finding out you were their tag along, not their friends. Also, happy birthday, trash bag."

"Well, I apologize for being ignorant back then," Sans said, "I should have known, I was an idiot."

"Glad that you finally came around," Flowey said, "I can't believe what I'm seeing now, though. What an... interesting new ''family'' you've found for yourself."

"I figured you probably would've left the underground eventually to spy on us, but I didn't think you'd be able to find me so quickly," Sans said.

"I first looked for you with your brother, since you always used to be by his side, but I couldn't find you." Flowey said, "So then I listened to their conversations, Papyrus talks too loud for his own good, and to think that I would out that you of all people had tried to kill him!"

"Things change, people change," Sans muttered.

" _I_ never thought people would change, as once you get to know them, that's it. They never become different, never grow." Flowey and Sans both shared in the memories of the thousands of resets he did before. "But _you_ , you've changed so much. Look at you now, inside of this mansion with a bunch of people with so much L.O.V.E! I would have never guessed it from you!"

"How did you find me, exactly?" Sans tilted his head with the question, trying to pinpoint where he went wrong.

"I simply listened to what they all talked about, and then went from there," Flowey said, "They're all too stupid to put the clues together. If you were with someone who killed, then I would have to wait for another victim, and just follow the killer to their hideout. It's rather easy when you're a small flower."

"Who did you follow?" Sans asked.

"Some kid with black hair, but I do enjoy his face, reminds me a bit of myself," Flowey said, grinning in a way that held a striking resemblance to Jeff's own smile. "But I can't believe what's actually here. So many killers, most of them not even human or monster! How did you end up here?"

"Well, basically what you predicted before," Sans said, "I was just the brother Papyrus and the others hung out with, and when we got to the surface, they started to ignore me. Long story short, they screwed me over and now I'm mad at them."

"Interesting, how did they screw you over?"

Sans laughed, flashing his magic eye light at the small yellow flower. "You and I both know there's no more resets anymore, I can kill you right here and you couldn't go back to try and get the information from me. Torture won't work when I'm stronger and you have no more tricks."

"It's fine, I got enough information from Papyrus to settle my curiosity," Flowey said, "He does tend to speak rather loudly, it really is a problem for him. If he doesn't learn to fix that, then he might find himself in more trouble."

"Papyrus does have a lot of weaknesses, you exploited them rather often," Sans said, "But you can do it again if you'd like, I don't care if he lives or dies anymore."

"No, he's valuable alive, he gives me information," Flowey said, "But how come you don't go and kill him yourself? We both know you're rather... difficult to defeat. Especially with those abilities of yours."

"I'd rather not," Sans said, "I have a new life I very much like, I don't want to see him ever again."

"You should kill him, it's quite fun," Flowey said.

"You of all people would know, you did it constantly."

It was an unusual feeling, sitting across from Flowey in this new situation. Before he had hated the flower, even despised him. Everytime he would see him Sans would find himself in a sour mood. He never understood why the flower would do what he did, it made no sense. But now...

Now it was different.

Now he could see where Flowey was coming from, what Flowey felt, why he killed and hurt people. In fact, Sans could even relate to the little weed, it was such an unusual feeling that it made Sans have to lean against the couch to regain his sense of the cushions behind him.

Maybe they were more alike than either would like to admit.

It wasn't like Sans was the only one who suffered from Frisk's resets, Flowey did as well. He was even the one who came to Sans to beg him to put a stop to the human after the first full genocide run, to do to the human as he did the flower. However, it didn't work out, their determination and L.O.V.E was too strong. Sans put up a good fight, he knew the human hated him the most during those runs, but their determination to settle their curiosity toppled over his own determination to save his world. Sans could almost feel the sting of the metal slicing into his chest, he could feel the painful burn as his blood stained his body, as if he was back in the golden judgement hall.

_He could feel the knife's cold blade tearing through his bones, every aspect of his body in utter pain as his health bar was dragged down to 0. No, no, he didn't want to die!_

"You remember it too, the kids knife, don't you?" Flowey choked out.

Sans wasn't the only one mentally broken from that single knife. At least when he killed Flowey, he made it quick, and he didn't kill Flowey nearly as much as Frisk did. The flower didn't just focus on genocide runs, he liked to find out everything about people. It did involve killing others, but Flowey was quick to give up once Sans would step in. Flowey then resorted to mind tricks on other monsters to try and settle his curiosity, but he let time continue, so Sans was fine with it. Frisk, however, repeated the same two days over and over again. They would do the exact same things in a row just because they could, not even Flowey was that cruel. When he grew bored, he moved on. When he killed, he could be defeated, he could get scared.

Frisk didn't give up, and even Sans fell to his knees before them. Frisk wasn't scared, the usual tricks that sent Flowey sprinting to the hills made them only want to kill more to find out what Sans was hiding. All they were was curious, and determined, willing to do anything just for a few answers. Sans gave them the key to his room as a way to hopefully make them stop the resets, but it only made the child more curious and determined. He thought that determination would never break, until Frisk finally decided to let monsters escape to the surface. Sans was unsure if they gave up their search for his past or not, as he never saw them that much, but it was unlikely. Frisk would never give up until they were satisfied, and even then they would continue past the boundaries. That's why Flowey hid in the underground, to stay away from Frisk. That's also why Sans made sure to burn all of the documents from the true lab about the previous doctor before he moved out, just in case Frisk went looking.

Flowey knew the limits and drew back. He didn't want to erase the world, he just wanted to explore it.

Frisk didn't care.

"I actually think you have more courage than me, to be completely honest," Sans said, a finger tracing the armrest of the couch. "You saw right through Frisk when they first fell underground, and you fought them, no matter what they did. You even warned me about them, not to mention how you warned me about everyone else. You might have killed people, but looking where I am now, I don't think I can judge you anymore. What you did in the underground... I can see how you were justified."

"Glad that we're on the same terms," Flowey said, "You and I have always been more similar, now so more than ever. That's why I came to warn you about something."

"You did?" Sans asked.

Flowey nodded. "Usually, I wouldn't be so generous with information unless I had a motive, but I can make an exception since you finally figured out who you really are."

"I don't think I found out who I am, I think I just figured out who I belong with, people like myself," Sans said.

"Either way, something funky happened at the lab," Flowey said, "I don't know what exactly, but something relating to you disappeared from the lab."

Flowey didn't know much about Sans, but what he did know was that Sans was somehow involved with the Royal Scientist at some point and that Sans had some involvement with certain machines, and that he was smart enough to use the machines. He also was aware that Sans tended to look over Alphys studies to make sure her math was correct.

"What is gone?"

"Just one file... about the previous Royal Scientist."

Another bit of information that Flowey was half aware on was the topic of the previous Royal Scientist. There was a document in the lab that Sans wanted to burn, to make sure Frisk couldn't get to it, but he couldn't because Alphys was studying from it.

It was Gaster's notes on determination.

"I don't know how, or why, but it's gone. I know you know something about it, and it was the reason I was created, but Alphys and Asgore didn't take it. And humans don't come down to the mountain, I don't know who took it or why. The door was still locked when I came in, since I like to keep it locked, but it's gone."

The file wouldn't describe how to implement determination into a monster safely, as Sans had made sure to burn those studies long ago, but still it was worrying if someone else had it. Alphys was the only person who knew about the information before, and after her experiments failed, she never wanted to touch it again. It detailed information on how determination in humans was strong, and how it let their souls persist after death.

If the humans got ahold of that, and started to experiment, it could start another war.

That should have made Sans freeze on the spot from fear. It should have, but it didn't. Instead, he found himself laughing at the idea of another war. As if he would be participating, it wasn't his fight. He was with his true family now, he could sit on the sidelines and just watch, if that ever happened. Either way, he knew the notes by heart, no one would be able to connect it to him, or figure out how to put determination into a monsters soul, it wouldn't affect him at all.

"I mean, who cares?" Sans said, "If it's the humans, let them do their research, we're both still pretty strong compared to them. And if it's a monster, then they won't be able to do much with it."

"What if it's not a human or a monster?" Flowey asked.

A Creepypasta.

Slenderman could teleport at will. Ben could glitch through screens. Masky could pick through locks.

They could get into the underground and steal documents no problem.

Did they know more about him than they were letting on?


	20. Chapter 18 - Was he a CreepyPasta?

His birthday went better than he expected.

The others inside of the mansion didn't throw a full on party, they didn't even decorate, thankfully. Well, except for the man in the wall, someone put a birthday hat on his head that gave Sans a good chuckle when he saw it. There was no homemade birthday cakes, and when Sans saw the state of the kitchen, he could see why.

There was a lot of burnt cakes in the trash, and the stove was missing entirely with a broken window next to it.

He could only guess what happened to the stove and the window.

They didn't sing happy birthday, and that was also a good thing. They didn't treat birthdays like normal people did, they treated them in their own style. The cake was a bust, sure, but they did their own things to show Sans they knew him and cared about him, Sans's room showered with their gifts now. It was a good thing they didn't try to throw a big party, no one inside the house would have liked that. Maybe Sally, but that was it.

However, Sans wasn't really sure what to do about Flowey. After he gave the information, Flowey didn't leave, he asked to stick around and watch. Maybe it was the desire to be around people that finally understood where he was, or maybe it was the desire to watch more closely, but either way he was sticking around the house.

Was Flowey a CreepyPasta?

Now that Sans thought about it, he did share some similarities with the others. They all seemed to have tragic pasts that changed them as people, they were all killers as a result of what happened to them, and they all hated other people. Flowey could be a CreepyPasta, he could pull off a terrifying face and could kill a few people.

Flowey even stayed at the house past the day, curling into an old flower pot on the dresser in his room that Sans managed to find. There was no point in worrying about Flowey killing him while he slept, Sans was a light sleeper and he was faster and stronger. Even if Flowey did manage to kill Sans, he would have to deal with the serial killers in the household that would be angry. It was unusual to fall asleep easily in the same room of someone he used to hate, and it was even weirder to wake up and find that the yellow flower didn't even make an attempt to try and snoop or kill him.

There was no need to anymore. Flowey couldn't report the killers to the police, he still was a threat to monster kind, and the humans had already been warned about him, which was why the humans didn't go underground. And Sans had no reason to kill Flowey, his reign of resets was over, and he hated Frisk's resets just as much as Sans did.

That's how he ended up with the flower curled up around his arm, the pedals tickling the side of his skull as he looked through the fridge to try and figure out what to make for breakfast without a stove. To think that the flower could easily reach over with a vine and kill him right there should be terrifying, but it wasn't. Flowey never managed to kill him, and right now they were more allied than ever.

There was no need to kill one another, right now they both hated all of the other monsters.

This wasn't exactly the first time they had been on the same side, as they had both fought against Frisk during the resets. In fact, Sans could even remember one timeline where they had talked about the possibility of teaming up to stop them. Quickly that was discarded, as they realized that it would show that they had history and it would only make Frisk more curious. Follow the usual timeline and usual actions, and eventually the human would get bored. It was just a waiting game, really, they couldn't beat someone that determined. At the time, their hatred towards one another was still brewing, so they only allied against Frisk.

Now, it was different.

"Oh great, the flowers still here," Jeff grunted, walking into the kitchen.

Everyone had met Flowey yesterday, since he decided to tail Sans around the house. He had just explained that the flower was just an old acquaintance of his at first, which made everything think that he was like his old friends, before Sans quickly reassured that Flowey has killed before and had died before, just like Sally. That made most of them feel a bit better, but anyone from Sans's past was usually an sensitive topic among the killers.

Sally actually really liked Flowey, it caught everyone off guard. Obviously, the yellow flower was not a fan of children, but Sally giggled at everything he said anyway. Jeff, on the other hand, did not enjoy Flowey in the slightest.

"Oh great, it's the new smiley trashbag," Flowey mocked.

Probably because flowey thought Jeff resembled Sans in a sense and dubbed him the new 'smiley trashbag'.

"You need to teach me how to drive," Jeff muttered, leaning his elbow against the shoulder that Flowey wasn't perched on. "Seriously, it's getting annoying having to ask Toby to drive me places because I keep crashing cars."

"When we get a new car, I don't want to wreck the proxies car," Sans said.

"But they run over people with it! It's already had a lot of damage!" Jeff said.

"Now that's alotta damage!" Ben quoted Phil Swift from the other room, Sans and Jeff snickering at his comment.

"What does that mean?" Flowey asked.

"It means Ben's funny," Sans snorted, "Maybe I should actually buy some Flex Tape before I take you out driving, to fix the car with."

"Not even Flex Tape would be able to fix my driving," Jeff said, leaning down to look into the fridge with Sans. "You could take me driving to pick up groceries."

"No offense, but if we're pulled over by a cop when you're driving, it's going to be a bit troubling," Sans said.

"Is this what you guys do here all day?" Flowey whined, lightly head butting Sans. "Just sit around?"

"No, we do a lot of stuff, but we need food first," Sans said, "But we have no oven, and I'm pretty sure it was thrown out of the window. We also need to buy a new oven."

"We should go hang out again, do something," Jeff said, "Like how we saw Ma. We should do that again, it was fun."

"I think we'd have to bring Flowey along, and you two aren't exactly that close," Sans said, "You both are like me and self esteem. Never together."

"We could all go out and do something," Jeff said.

Sans had never turned his head so fast. "You mean like, all of you out in public? All of you together?"

"Laughing can make himself invisible, we have hoods," Jeff said.

"What about Slender?" Sans asked.

"He went out today, dealing with a problem or whatever." Jeff picked his teeth with his pinkie finger.

A problem?

Know what, Sans wouldn't ask, he didn't care. If Slender was the one who stole the documents, he probably had a good reason to why he would do it. And it only was about determination, no one but Sans knew how he was created.

It was fine.

"I think it'd be a bit much to have to... watch all of you," Sans said, "Before it was better because I was still technically a citizen and there were less of you, but now it's like an army."

"It isn't like can't go into public or blend in, how do you think we've managed to do it all of these years?" Jeff inquired.

"It doesn't feel like it, judging by how much you all act," Sans said, "Seriously, how has Laughing Jack never been spotted by all of the cameras in the world? He forgets to go invisible half the time."

"Yeah, I have no idea. He sort of just does his own thing."

It wasn't like Sans didn't want to go do something with everyone, he liked to hang out with all of them, it was just the downsides of dealing with that many serial killers. At this point, he was becoming a makeup artist from how much he has to make them look alive and normal, it was astounding. It would be hard to convince a police officer why he was with so many people, some of them hooded and probably armed.

On top of that, he would have to watch all of them. You would think that a serial killer would act more independent, but Sans was quickly proved wrong when a spider had entered the house a week ago.

He never heard serial killers scream so loudly before.

It was so sad to watch fully insane serial killers scream and run from a little insect that was less threatening than what they did for a hobby. Sally was justified in her reaction, as she was just a child, but the others had no excuses. Obviously Sans recorded the entire thing on one of Masky's handheld cameras, as it was hilarious to watch, but they still shouldn't be that scared of a tiny little spider.

"We can try, but we're going to have a team meeting before we go because I am not dealing with the police again," Sans said, pointing a finger at Jeff. "But you can choose where we go, I'm open to suggestions with food."

"Yes!" Jeff said, turning around to go tell everyone else.

"I should have left the underground earlier, this is way more entertaining!" Flowey said, "Am I allowed to come and watch?"

"Yeah, of course you're coming," Sans said, "Serial Killer road trip with their plus one, me."


	21. Chapter 19 - A Zoo

"I swear to the lord himself if you choose a zoo because of Harambe, I'm going to skin you alive," Jane muttered when Sans pulled into the zoo parking lot.

"I doubt you'd be able to skin me alive, you might ruin your nails!" Jeff taunted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Guys, we're here, knifes away and look human!" Sans said.

The zoo was bustling with people, parents holding their children closely as they walked in through the gates. It was an odd choice, but none of the CreepyPasta actually aimed for the zoo. Maybe it was just their preference, or they just never bothered, but it just seemed to slip from their minds.

"I can't believe you're going to make me walk with a leash," Smile growled as Sans opened the car door, letting the dog jump from his lap onto the pavement. "This is dumb."

"It's required, and it makes us look more normal," Sans said.

"Says the skeleton," The dog grumbled.

It was hard to get everyone there, judging by the amount of people and the series lack of car seats.

They really needed another car.

The solution was to cram everyone into the seats as much as they could. Sans, Smile Dog, and Sally got the front respectively, and the three proxies were jammed into the seats behind them. Laughing Jack made himself invisible to the normal humans and wrapped his arms around the car before ridding the top of it, and Ben just chilled in Sans's phone. Slender, sadly, couldn't come, there was no way for him to blend in. He couldn't pass as either a human or a monster, and he was too popular to be in public, as someone could easily pinpoint the legendary slenderman. That also eliminated all of his brothers.

Flowey was also in the front, wrapped around Sans's arm once again and his head rested on his shoulder. Jeff was actually sitting on the floor in front of the proxies while Jane was stationed in the back with Eyeless Jack and Bloody, it was practically like a clown car. They even had a clown on top of the car, so that description fit surprisingly well.

"I've always wanted to see an otter!" Sally giggled, getting out of the car.

"Half of these animals eat my kind, ugh," Flowey grumbled.

"My back feels like Jane's face, disgusting," Jeff muttered.

"Sans, you should ride on top of a car with me, it's fun!" Laughing Jack giggled, jumping off from the top of the car.

"No thanks," Sans said, turning towards the serial killers all climbing out of the car. "You remember all of the rules, right?"

It actually felt weird, looking at the killers who had to dress normally. They looked so normal it was actually uncomfortable for him, he was so used to the cut smile, and the dripping empty eyes, that looking at them with the makeup and hoods made him feel like that wasn't them. They looked too normal, he didn't like it.

"No killing, no biting." Sans shot Smile Dog a look when he said the second part, the dog simply grinning at him in response. "No kidnapping, no scaring, no threatening, no drugging. If the police catch one of us, Ben will alert the rest of us and we scatter just as fast as we do when Offender comes over. And if that does happen, I don't know you, none of us do and we're going to leave you behind."

"Okie!" Sally said, grabbing Sans's free hand.

"Remember, our story is that we're believers in polyamorous relationships, and Sally is Toby's and my daughter and I'm pregnant with Jane's."

"How exactly could you be pregnant with a girls child?" Jeff asked him.

"Skeleton stuff, we get pregnant through soul reproduction, which will be very interesting to a police person and make them forget whatever made them suspicious," Sans said, "And Smile Dog is a dog who was abused by his last owner and was saved from it before we took him in. Everyone got this?"

"Yup," Everyone said.

"Sans, we should go see Charlie's family!" Sally said, pulling at his hand. "Please?"

"Of course, and we can get some fries for him too, just as Charlie likes!" Sans said, squeezing her hand and shooting a smile at her.

"I think we should try to avoid all cramming into that car again," Hoodie told Sans, "Next time, let's take groups out, and separate Jane and Jeff."

The group glanced over at the two Hoodie was pointing at, finding them already glaring at each other just for existing.

"Hey, Jeff, wanna go look at the bears?" Sans asked, "They have really sharp teeth."

"Heck yeah," Jeff said, turning to go follow.

"Everyone try to stay close, it's rather crowded and I do not want to lose one of you in here, that will be really bad," Sans said.

"Woof," Smile Dog said, "Is that good enough for my acting skills?"

"It's good enough," Sans said.

The zoo was actually rather different than he expected, the underground zoos having been much different. For humans, the zoos were just to look at animals, which he found odd. Why look at them there when you could watch them on T.V?

The zoos from the underground days were much different, as the monsters had limited animals once they were sealed underground and they had to create places for them to breed safely. The zoos were just buildings where the reproduction could take place, and people could come and study them for school. Monsters didn't have many show options, so they had no choice but to go see the animals in real life. Once they were bred enough to have a stable population, adoption for pets was finally put up. Sans had already claimed his pet rock by then, he was in high school when there was deemed enough animals. Everyone in his class was freaking out, but he couldn't care less.

"Hey, Jane, stand closer to the edge so I can push you into the animal pen," Jeff taunted Jane.

"Holy crap, there's Jeff!" Jane said, pointing to a cage full of monkeys.

"Are there going to be any cows here?" Sally asked Sans, looking up at him with those curious green eyes.

"No, they're more of a farm thing," Sans said.

"But baby cows are so cute!" Sally said, "We should get a farm to get a baby cow!"

"Now I really want to see Masky as a farmer," Sans said, turning towards the male.

"What, why me?" He asked.

"You do have that lumberjack-ish look to you, dude," Ben said.

"H-H-He does!" Toby agreed.

"I can actually see it," Smile said.

"Shhhh!" Everyone hissed at him, a few humans looking at them curiously.

Sans took the lead with Sally and Smile Dog, the two of them polar opposites of each other. While Sally looked extremely excited, pointing out every single animal and gushing about it, Smile looked like he wanted to hang himself. He even started hissing at some cheetahs in a cage, who bared their teeth at him.

"I hate leashes," Smile Dog muttered, pulling at the leash when they had entered a small empty tunnel where the smaller creatures were.

"I don't like it either, we just have to blend in," Sans told him.

Sans glanced at Flowey, who remained quiet on his shoulder. Sometimes Sans even forgot the flower was there, since he simply watched them without engaging in conversation.

"Hm?" Flowey noticed him staring.

"You're more quiet than usual," Sans said.

Expecting a witty comment from Jeff, Sans turned towards the direction where everyone else was following, finding both Jane and Jeff lacking in the group.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and we already lost two," He groaned.

"Three, Laughing isn't here either," Jack said.

"Ugh," Sans groaned, "Know what, we're pressing onwards anyway, we must continue on towards the gift shop, I want a globe!"

"Yeah, maybe we can get Charlie something!" Sally said.

"Of course!" Sans said.

He adored Sally, she was probably his favorite child in existence, hands down. It couldn't be helped, she was adorable! With those big green eyes and that cute little face, Sans just wanted to give her a big hug.

"I think it'd be best for us to actually split up," Hoodie said, "A group this big is bound to get into trouble, and we all can't spend time with Sans in a place this big."

"Then I claim him!" Sally quickly shouted, grabbing onto his arm. "Shoo!"

"I'm on a leash and am actually suffering, so I get him too," Smile said.

"A-Aw, come o-o-on!" Toby complained.

"It actually is a good idea," Flowey said, "It'd be too suspicious with all of you, and Sans with us three can look like a normal Dad."

"Then I s-s-s-s-should be allowed to come!" Toby said.

"I promise when I get home later, I'll make waffles in the toaster for you," Sans said, "And I haven't had much time with Sally, you know."

Something moved in the corner of his eye.

Sans tracked the movement to one of the spiders in the small containers, it's tiny legs dancing against the glass as it tried to climb up.

Now that he thought about it, he still did feel like he was being watched constantly, even after moving into the mansion. And they _had_ found a spider inside of Sans's room.

"Actually, Tim." Sans used Masky's real name, turning towards him. "I need you to do something for me, since you were the only one not scared of the spider."


	22. Chapter 20 - Red Pandas

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t-!"

Sans's footsteps pounded against the sidewalk as he huffed, Flowey's vine tightening around his arm from fear. Sally's arms that were wrapped around his shoulders gripped him closer as his speed increased, Smile Dog's claws scratching against the ground below them. The sidewalk was cold from the chilly weather, he could feel it since he lost one of his shoes awhile back.

"Holy crap, I can't believe that just happened!" Flowey said, turning around to see if anyone was tailing them.

"If they see who did it, I won't be able to go in public, period!" Sans snapped, "Smile, can you sniff out anywhere we could go hide or something?"

Not yet, he didn't want to use his powers yet. Maybe one day he would show Sally and the others his true abilities, but not today. He wasn't ready.

"I think he's too big to fit into any of the nearby buildings," Smile Dog said, glancing over at their new friend.

To think that Sans would find himself here, running full speed from the zoo, drenched and being followed by a large creature he didn't even know. It wasn't exactly his plan to get to this exact situation, he just wanted a nice day with Sally. Obviously that went downhill.

After everyone had left, Sans took his three friends throughout the zoo, pointing out the cool looking animals and gushing about the cute ones. Flowey had wanted to break some of their cages to let out some of the more dangerous animals, so humans knew what it felt like when an animal would try to eat the flower, but Sans managed to convince him it would only get them in trouble.

He should have, though, it would've been better than what happened.

Sans was fully aware of his blood drenched clothes as he ran, the tang of it in his mouth making him gag as he ran. It got into his skull, there was blood _everywhere_ on him.

Everything went downhill when Sally asked to see a red panda. An innocent request, she had pure intentions, but when they got to the cage they had found it void of any sort of life. There was an old looking collection of leaves and logs in the corner, where he assumed they slept, so they were obviously hiding in there. Sally tried to call out for the cute animals, trying to encourage them to come out and play, but they didn't reveal themselves. It wasn't just Sally who was disappointed by the lack of life behind the glass, as others around them also groaned with complaints.

"But red pandas are so cute!" Sally had whined, pulling at Sans's hand. "They're like fluffy foxes! Do they not like me?"

"Woof," Smile grunted, glaring at a few of the nearby humans.

"Shh," Sans hissed under his breath, lightly kicking him with his leg.

"I don't understand the appeal, red pandas are dangerous, they try to eat anything they can and would attack you," Flowey said loudly, obviously aiming for the humans nearby. "Red pandas may be cute but they can seriously hurt!"

"Dude, shut up your flower," A nearby human snapped at Sans.

"Oh, make me shut up!" Flowey snapped back at him.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't like anyone," Sans said, "Don't take it personal."

Flowey shouted after the human as he huffed and turned to walk away, "Yeah, that's right, run!"

"And we're concerned about me blowing our cover?" Smile dog muttered to Sans, earning another light kick.

"I guess we can go look at normal pandas." Sally seemed disappointed, Sans knowing that the red pandas were one of her personal favorites.

"How about this?" Sans crouched down next to her, the light blue leash digging into his hand. "We can go ask the staff to feed the red pandas so they'll come out and we can see them!"

"Or I could break the glass," Flowey offered.

"I wanna feed them!" Sally said, "Can I help the people feed them?"

"No promises, they might attack, it's best to let the professionals do it," Sans said, standing up and pulling Sally towards a random direction. "Let's go hunt them down."

"I like the sound of that," Smile Dog said, grinning at the other three.

"Shhh!" Everyone hissed at him.

It didn't take long for Sans to find a member of the staff working at the zoo, only for them to direct him to the help building weirdly placed in the back of the entire zoo. It would make more sense to be placed in the front, as Sans pointed out, but the woman only shrugged and apologized for the inconvenience of its location.

The help center, however, was oddly empty. There was no one behind the desk, and the staff only door in the corner of the room was probably locked.

"That's okay, we can just go see the regular pandas and come back another day," Sally said.

"Nope, you're going to see those red pandas, even if I have to feed them myself," Sans said, looking over the edge of the desk. "Hey, keys."

To be honest, Sans probably should have not went as far as to break into the staff only door with the keys he stole just for Sally to see something he could look up online. But he was already at the zoo, gosh darn it, and she was going to see them.

He didn't expect that single door to lead to a pair of stairs that connected all of the animal exhibits together. The zoo was connected all underground through large hallways, leading to the feeding doors for each animal.

"Okay, so we should just apply the map under here, and find the red pandas to get their food and feed them so Sally can see them," Sans said, "Then we'll just pop right back out and pretend we were never here."

"Aw come on Sans, we're already this far, let's snoop," Flowey said, poking the side of his face with a leaf.

"You're honestly like the little devil on my shoulder, whispering bad ideas to me," Sans told Flowey, "And we're just down here to see the red pandas, I don't want to get caught and thrown out."

"It smells weird down here," Smile grumbled, sticking his nose into the air. "Like blood, maybe."

"They feed the animals meat," Sans said, "But I didn't know your nose was that good."

"I can smell a lot of things, I'm like a bloodhound," Smile said, grinning at him. "But it smells like blood, it's really distant, but there."

"Let's try to keep that from being us, I don't wanna snoop," Sans said.

"Snoop! Snoop!" Flowey chanted, "Snoop!"

"We're already here, I mean," The dog said.

The three of them looked at Sans expectedly, silently begging him to allow them to break the rules further. It wasn't like Sans was against breaking the rules, quite the opposite, it's just that if something happened, he had no defense. Sure, Sally was a CreepyPasta, but she was a kid and a ghost. Smile Dog was still just a dog, he wasn't immune to bullets. Sans didn't want to expose his powers to anyone, they all thought he needed protection and he liked it that way.

"No, we haven't even seen the red pandas yet, let's do that first." Sans gave them a look of promise, that maybe after they completed their objective they could snoop in the zoo and in other cages.

That's when Sans found the body.

It was in a white sealed cooler outside of the red panda door, he honestly thought it was their food, and he was very wrong. It just lay there, stiff and unmoving, but there was no blood outside of the body. Now that he thought about it, a few more of these cages had coolers outside of them. Opening one in front of the sea lion pen proved his thoughts, as he found a corpse of that animal too.

"Why would they kill the red panda? It did nothing wrong except for being so cute!" Sally asked.

"It could have been put down for being too hostile towards the other pandas," Smile Dog said.

"No, he could have been my pet!" Sally said.

Sans shook his head. "No, this wasn't put down."

"Yeah, there's a bit too many animals to be considered put down," Flowey said, "I don't get it."

"If they were put down, it would have been more respectful, and they wouldn't shove the body into a cooler outside of the cage," Sans told the others, "And there's scratches on the inside, they probably drugged him and stuffed him here to die."

"People are so mean!" Sally said, "I'm glad I'm not a person anymore."

"Obviously they need the bodies for something, and if they left them out in the open like this instead of storing them, they want quick access," Sans said, looking around. "Like for experiments."

Flowey visibly tensed at the sound of that, and Sans understood why he didn't like the sound of that. They both were experiments, even though Flowey didn't know Sans was, but it was a sensitive topic for the both of them.

"Wait, you said you smelt blood." Sally told Smile Dog. "These animals aren't bleeding."

"It's coming from down there," Smile Dog said.

That's how they found the room.

The door was different from the others, made from thick metal and sticking out like a sore thumb from the plain wall. Were they experimenting on the animals? Dissecting them? Either way, Sans didn't want to know. He wasn't looking to answer these questions, he was looking to see if Smile Dog could actually track blood from so far away or not. Sure, the dogs underground had some good sniffers, but if Smile Dog was actually able to track the smell of blood from that far away and through this iron door, he'd be really impressed. Sans didn't really care what they did with the animals, Sally saw the red panda (although it was dead), and he didn't like to invade on stuff that didn't really matter to him. It wasn't like he personally was affected by this, he was the one who broke in. He didn't care about curiosity, it wasn't any of his business. The others didn't even want to explore to settle their curiosity, they wanted to mess around and destroy stuff because they just wanted to be rude.

Natural for a CreepyPasta.

The door was unlocked, oddly, Sans carefully pushing it an inch before peering inside, keeping Sally behind him in case anything was dangerous. He could see some sort of iron bars, along with a person with their back to him. Their uniform matched the outfits the staff outside were wearing, they worked here. Of course they did, how else would they be down there? As far as Sans was concerned, he stole the only pair of extra keys.

A stick was in the man's hands, from what Sans could tell, a dismembered animal leg impaled at the end of it. Gloved hands gripped the wood tighter as he attempted to stick the leg through the bars before a loud growl had the man jumping back, the stick clattering to the ground away from the cage.

"Sir, I-I can't get close to the cage," The man spoke into the device.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to be transported tomorrow anyway, we're getting a lot of money for him. They'll probably feed him tomorrow _,_ " A voice spoke through the walkie talkie.

_"Sans, you ate yesterday," Gaster had said, sighing. "It'd be a waste of food to feed you everyday, stop being greedy."_

Sans didn't know that he was opening the door fully and marching towards the man before his fist made contact with the mans face, sending him straight to the ground in a heartbeat.

They didn't bother to feed whatever was behind the bars because one wimpy guy couldn't bother to get close to it? They were going to starve something just because _they didn't want to feed it_?

Beyond p*ssed was a great way to explain Sans as he crushed the walkie talkie under his foot, grabbing the mans collar to land another solid punch on his face. Close range usually wasn't Sans's strong suit, but he was so mad he didn't even care.

"Aim for his nose!" Flowey encouraged from somewhere behind him, Sans forgetting that he had disconnected from his arm a little bit ago.

The man had more strength to him than Sans expected, managing to kick out the distracted skeletons feet to land a solid blow to his ribcage. A mistake on the mans part, as Sans was only bones, and the man would likely have a bruise.

The growling of whatever animal was in the cage continued in the background as they both ended up on the floor, the man managing to get on top of Sans to try and punch him. The idiot didn't know that Sans could dodge rather quickly, letting his hand collide into the ground behind him. With the movement, Sans caught a slight glimpse of the creature behind the bars. Black fur or dark green fur? He couldn't tell, it was too quick, and he was busy kneeing the man in the place he wished he had to notice.

"You son of a b*tch!" Sans yelled, elbowing him in the throat to try and gain some ground. "You don't starve something just because you don't feel like feeding it!"

The jingling of keys could be heard as they fought, Sans not wanting to use his magic and throwing any body part he could for an attack. Even the cage opening hadn't stopped their fight, Sans too angry at both the man in the uniform and at his old memories to care, and the man too busy being distracted by the short skeleton to notice.

It all happened just too fast. The light from the ceiling above was suddenly blocked by a large creature standing above them. They both paused in their fighting, and the man didn't even have a chance to turn his head before it struck.

The mans head was just... gone.

A large beak or snout with fangs larger then Sans's fingers bit down, _hard_ , onto the mans head, who instantly started to thrash and scream. Blood shot out onto Sans, who was still trapped below the two, watching in utter surprise as the man's skull was broken above him with no effort from the creature. When his jaw tightened, his head no longer looked like a head, and more blood splashed down onto the skeleton.

The jaw started to snap with the sounds of a swallowing like noise, and the once alive man was slowly drawn into the mouth, each time the creature biting down. With each bite, the man was pulled into the creature, bones breaking and more blood dripping down. It didn't take long before only his legs remained, then his feet, and finally the being was swallowing his entire body down into his stomach.

Now that the man was gone, and Sans wasn't distracted, he could see the creature fully. It towered above him, almost able to compete with Laughing Jack and Slender, with some sort of mask over it's snout or beak, Sans couldn't tell which one. Thick, dark brown hair covered it's neck and torso, letting it's grey arms and legs stick out. It looked like a dog gone way different, in a sense.

That's what was in the cage?

Sans also could see everyone else around him. Sally was holding Smile Dog's leash, they looked worried for him. Flowey had been the one to unlock the cage, he must have grabbed the mans keys when he dropped them from fighting Sans. That explains how he got out.

"Okay, tibia honest, I wasn't expecting to uh, get covered in blood," Sans said, "But thanks for the save."

At this point, Sans was used to not being scared in the most deadly situations. It was weird, but usual.

"Thank you for helping me escape, it was a mistake of mine to get caught, what an obvious trap before, I should have seen it coming." The creatures voice was dark and rumbling, a mixture between Laughing Jacks raspy tone and Slenders calm one.

"No problem, no one deserves to be in a cage," Sans said.

"We know what it's like to be trapped, buddy, don't worry," Flowey had told him.

"Can I point out," Smile dog said, pawing at the ground in front of him, "That you both are covered in blood and someone else will probably be here soon?"  
  


"Crap!" Sans said, looking down at his clothing.

Smile Dog was right, he was _drenched_ in blood. His previous light red hoodie was now a dark red, and it felt heavier with all of the weight. His jeans, too, were mostly covered in blood, and his face definitely was stained with the red liquid.

"Yeah, he's right, we need to go," Sans said, managing to climb to his feet. "Come with us, we know the way out."

That's how Sans ended up leading both he and a blood covered creature out of the building, and then they all realized that the zoo was _still_ crowded and they both were walking reasons for arrest. That's why they had to go out the back window, but there wasn't a forest there, there was a road with a sidewalk surrounded by buildings. The group decided to travel by ally, Sans keeping the blood soaked clothes to his body. If he ditched them, someone could find them and use them for evidence, so on they stayed.

"Why don't you call Laughing Jack?" Sally asked.

"He can bring people and things into his world, but he can only leave to the location near the box, so he couldn't teleport back into the woods." Sans looked around, glad that the allies were empty.

"There should be the forest not too far up ahead," Smile Dog said, "We just need to get to it, then we can find the house."

"I could ask tell the others to quickly drive home, drop themselves off, and come back, but it might take too long and we can't camp out here, it's too open," Sans said, "We just need to get to those trees."

"There's no one nearby, it's more colder so everyone is inside," Smile said, "But there's still windows."

Police sirens could be heard as they wailed past the ally the group was stationed inside of, heading directly towards where the zoo was.

That's why they were all sprinting full speed towards the forest, Sally on Sans's back as he carried her towards the trees. He probably left some blood trail, but they had to get out of there fast. If the police were already sent to the zoo, and they found no one, then they would conduct a sweep of the nearby area. And allies would be the perfect target for cops looking for murderers.

"Oh no, there's a street," Sans groaned.

A large street smack dab right between the groups ally and the the treeline, an occasional car driving past. It would take too long to cross, someone would see them! And worse, if there were any cops nearby, they would start chasing them down, and Sans couldn't give an excuse to this situation.

"We can try to go down to the right," Smile offered.

"That just goes to the main city, and on our left we'd have to cross a street anyway," Sans said, "It's _right_ there!"

"There isn't enough time for this, we need to get into the woods," The creature said.

There was so much stress that Sans had a hard time focusing. The others could still be in the zoo, he wasn't able to check his phone to see if they had left or not.

Suddenly, his torso was being grabbed, the creature picking up Sans, Sally, and Flowey all in one hand while the other grabbed Smile Dog. Before anyone could object, the creature was sprinting across the road faster than they had all been running before, reaching the other side in a second flat before he kept going into the woods.

"Flowey, can you grab my phone?" Sans said to the flower.

One of his vines crept into Sans's pocket before returning with only the music box, no phone in sight. Why didn't he have his phone, it should have been in his pocket! Sans managed to lift one of his legs to pat his pocket, finding it was indeed empty.

He had dropped his phone in the zoo.


	23. Chapter 21 - Handcuffs

Prison was cold.

Of course Undyne was sensitive to the temperature, she didn't like the cold. Going to Snowdin was torture for her, all of her warmer clothes burned in the fire she and Frisk had created. It should have been obvious that the stove was too hot, but the fish monster simply got caught up in the moment, as she often did.

They couldn't keep her forever, she knew the only evidence they had linking her to any crimes was some blood found on her carpet and the word of someone whose name wasn't disclosed to her. How the blood of one of the recently murdered victims get on her carpet? Undyne had no idea, it could have been that one teenage girl, but she never went to that side of the room.

Undyne wanted to talk about this to Asgore, to figure something out, but she couldn't. For some reason she was being walked down the hallway in a pair of freezing handcuffs, digging into her scales covering her wrists. Being the head of the Royal Guard, she gave no fight to the police, understanding just how hard their job was. It wasn't their fault someone had framed her, they didn't deserve to be attacked just because she was confused and upset.

There was already a woman inside of the room when Undyne arrived, sitting across from her on the metal table. With her thick brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, the sunglasses perched on her nose, and that fancy suit, this was obviously more than just a normal police woman. In fact, the people who had escorted her from her cell looked different than the police officers that had put her in there, with more expensive looking uniforms and more series postures.

"Please, have a seat," The woman said, gesturing towards the seat. "Oh, and please, take those silly handcuffs off of her now."

The men moved towards her, one of them pulling out a key to free her from her confines. With a confused glance at them, but not questioning their actions further, she sat down across from the woman.

"I apologize, we had to put you in handcuffs for show," The woman said, "But we are fully aware that you were framed by that blood."

"How?" Undyne asked, "Did someone testify for me?"

"No, but I work with the federal government, I'm a part of the FBI." A badge was pulled out and flashed to Undyne, the woman's hands quick in the movement. "This is a country problem now, and you, Undyne Swimmer, along with Papyrus Font and Alphys Code..."

The woman questioningly glanced down at the paper below her, Undyne trying to sit up straighter to see it as the woman directed her gaze at the two men at the door.

"Are these last names real?" She asked.

"Monsters like to go with simple last names, I know, my last name is kind of dumb," Undyne said, "The monsters picked out last names when they were sent underground, so our last names all a little bit unusual."

The woman nodded. "Ah."

"Mhm," Undyne hummed awkwardly, rubbing her wrists as she waited for the female to continue.

"Anyway," The woman said, "You all are now involved in this. We need your help."

"The human government needs... our help?"

The monster was understandably hesitant and naturally confused, taken aback by the request for her help. Why would the humans need their help specifically? What did this have to do with the blood on her carpet?

"On November 27, you were arrested for evidence and claims against you, along with Papyrus... _Font_ and Alphys Code, as they shared a house with you at the time," She said, "However, you do live across from a grocery store."

The woman pulled out a printed out picture, her tanned hands lightly tossing it across the table for Undyne to see. The picture was light in her hands as she looked at the image, finding her house in the corner. The lights were out, and it was dark, the camera in night vision.

"The store owner installed it a month ago from the increased security needs of our country," The human said, "It has half of your house in sight, and, well, you can see for yourself it caught something."

There was a figure outside of her house, the window of her living room open in his hands. One of the figures legs was being placed into the house, as if he was in the action of climbing in. His back was to the camera, but Undyne could tell it was a male from the body structure, wearing some sort of hood.

"Someone broke into my house to frame me?" Undyne asked.

"It's not just that," The woman said, "You don't understand, this isn't just a country problem, it's global. Japan has lost half of it's wine from stores, people being murdered left and right. Deaths and disappearances are increasing, children are three times more likely to go missing now than 10 years ago. One out of six people have found or will find a dead body before they turn thirty. Mutilated bodies are hanging from trees, people's organs being ripped out and stuffed into bags back into their bodies. That person, climbing into your window, is linked to these murders."

The room started to spin around Undyne as she stared down at the picture with trembling hands. Why was it freezing? Her body felt stiff, her joints aching. The picture in her grasp was held tightly, as if it was her life line.

"Have you ever heard of CreepyPasta?"

Undyne almost fainted.

"I... a girl... told me about it..." Her voice was forced to muster, barely above a whisper. "That... it was a creepypasta... w-wasn't it...?"

The woman gave a remorseful nod. "It was. I had a feeling you were aware of their existence."

There was a CreepyPasta in her house.

There was a serial killer in her house.

Who targeted her specifically.

Sans was with a CreepyPasta before, multiple of them.

He knew where she lived.

He hated them.

_He wanted them dead._

This wasn't bad luck, it was revenge. Sans wanted all of them dead, rightfully so, and this was his revenge. The blood came from this man, Sans sent him on purpose. But the government wouldn't know about it, right?

"Does Mr. Font have a brother?"

Undyne almost screamed, her throat dry and her hands too cold. The paper was digging under her scales, but it was long forgotten, instead replaced by the whirlwind of chaos in her mind.

"He... an older one..." Undyne said.

The woman nodded, looking sadly at the female in front of her. "And he's been missing, hasn't he?"

When Undyne's house had burned down, and she had to stay with Sans and Papyrus until they could move to the surface, Undyne had to sleep with Papyrus in a bed. After three nights, she moved to the floor, unable to sleep in the same bed with a skeleton. His bones would stick out, digging into her muscles in the most uncomfortable ways. That's how the metal chair she was sitting on at that moment felt, cramming into her from every angle.

"He has." She almost threw up.

"We believe he's been associating with them. Before he left, was he involved with them in any way possible?"

"W-We saw a couple with him."

Nodding, the woman pulled out another folder. Undyne felt guilt about the past year creeping up her back, almost consuming her whole. She was dumb, so dumb, she had made so many mistakes. Maybe she could plead for Sans, tell them that Sans wasn't a CreepyPasta, he was just a normal guy. He never killed anyone, he was just with them.

"As we suspected," She said, "I'm sorry to say, but..."

Please don't do it, please don't do it, please don't-

"Sans was kidnapped by the CreepyPasta."

What?


	24. Chapter 22 - Noelle

It was pretty obvious to everyone that Sans had went willingly with the serial killers. In fact, he had even told the clown to go ahead and kill them. There was no kidnapping involved, they deserved the death threat and he picked the Creepypastas over them, that was fine.

The woman, of which Undyne learned was named Noelle, had taken Undyne to a secure location to show her more evidence about this, to give her more answers about her old friend that had gone missing. The car ride was stressful for the monster, Undyne's pulse quickening when they had been escorted by armed guards out of the car and into a large building.

They walked past multiple people in suits, all moving out of the way for their small group. The girl, Bubbly as she called herself, must have been right about the electronics, because the room she was directed to had no screens. Surprisingly, Aplhys was already in there with Papyrus, the two perking up when Undyne and Noelle walked into the room. The guards, however, remained outside the door before closing it.

"I'm sorry you three were arrested, I had all charges removed," Noelle said, placing down the files she was carrying onto the table with the others. "You three are more important than you think."

"H-How come?" Alphys asked, Undyne letting her hand intertwine with her wife's.

"These... things, are capable of things we never thought were possible, and since they kidnapped Sans Font, you are more closely tied with them then ever before." The woman walked to the other side of the room to pick up a bag containing something.

"Today we were supposed to receive a shipment of a creature that a man had managed to trap underneath his zoo. We believe that creature was a CreepyPasta," She said, carrying the bag over. "However, instead of that, yesterday the cage they had managed to catch it with was found empty, and the man who had been feeding the being went missing. His blood was on the floor, and we can assume that the creature somehow escaped and... did something to the man."

Noelle carefully pulled out a phone from the bag, laying it onto the table in front of them. The bottom corner was covered in blood, and the case was a simple dark blue color, but nothing else really stood out. There was no cracks on the screen, it looked relatively taken care of.

Well, other than the blood.

"We found this at the scene, and we also have footage of your brother inside of the zoo at the time," She said.

A folder was opened, her hands making quick work to spread out the many printed pictures from cameras stationed at the zoo. The three monsters looked down at the pictures, finding images of Sans with hooded people, surrounded by a crowd.

"SANS!" Papyrus had said, picking up a picture and holding it to his chest. "H-HE'S OKAY, HE'S ALIVE!"

"Wait a minute."

For the first time in... well, forever, Alphys didn't stutter. She was looking down at the photos with a stern expression, lips pressed together. Following her gaze, Undyne found a picture of Sans not mostly covered from the cameras by the crowd, showing a certain yellow flower wrapped around his arm, grinning at him with that evil face Alphys had grown to know very well. Sans was looking at the yellow flower, but the back of his skull was to the camera, so she couldn't tell exactly what his face was saying.

"Is that flower a CreepyPasta?" Noelle inquired, "You seem to recognize him."

"No, he... he's a creation of mine, an experiment gone wrong," Alphys said quietly, Undyne nodding. "He doesn't have emotions, so he likes to toy with other people and... and hurt them. Sans shouldn't even know Flowey, they never met until Flowey attacked us before the barrier broke."

"Why would he be with Sans?" Undyne asked.

"The flower is wrapped around Sans's arm, correct?" Noelle said, "Perhaps he's the metaphorical 'gun to the head'. If that plant thing is as powerful as you say, he could be on his arm as a way to keep Sans from escaping."

"SANS KNOWS HOW DANGEROUS FLOWEY IS, HOW HE ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US!" Papyrus said, "HE WOULDN'T LET FLOWEY NEAR HIS BODY!"

"Unless, of course, he didn't have a choice," The human said.

Something about this felt off, but Undyne was unable to place her finger on it. Sans may neverwork out, but he's not stupid. Why would he let Flowey so close to him when he was aware of how quickly the flower could break a bone? On top of it, he was supposed to be with the CreepyPastas, not Flowey. So why was he with Flowey?

"Do you think Sans was involved with the disappearance there?" Undyne asked.

"We believe the creature from the cage is responsible for the blood, not Sans," The woman said, pressing the home button on the bloody phone. "But this phone was found next to the blood."

The phone came to life, brightening to reveal the lock screen asking for a password. The background displayed a picture of Sans himself, with Sally, both of them grinning at the camera widely, as if she wasn't a serial killer and he didn't know he was standing next to one. However, they both looked so happy that Undyne couldn't help but feel bad.

She never made Sans smile like that.

"It's password protected, unfortunately," The brown haired woman explained, "Would any of you happen to know his password?"

"I COULD TRY," Papyrus offered.

Carefully, he took the phone into his hands, avoiding the small blood stain. His first attempt, the password his brother used most often, didn't work. Of course it didn't, as Undyne expected. Sans had changed, he wouldn't use his old password. Papyrus tried his backup, and that didn't work either.

"HE DIDN'T USE ANY OF HIS OLD PASSWORDS LIKE BEFORE," Papyrus said, "I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO!"

"Birthday, favorite number, four letter word in letters?" Noelle asked.

"HIS OLD PASSWORDS WERE MY BIRTHDAY AND 'PAPY' IN NUMBERS," Papyrus said, "BUT HE DOESN'T LIKE ME SO MUCH ANYMORE, SO HE CHANGED THEM."

"He seems friend and family oriented," The woman said, "Did he mention any people who could become a password?"

"Sally," Undyne pointed out, "She was a... she was with Sans once."

Undyne didn't want to point out that Sans wasn't kidnapped, none of them wanted to. If they did, what would happen? Would Sans be thrown into jail like the others, killed on the spot? There wouldn't be any mercy for him if the government found out he willingly told the CreepyPasta to kill others, he'd be considered a threat and would be arrested.

"Sans u-used the first number if it was a two digit n-number," Alphys said, "He said i-it saved time."

"So Sally begins with an S, and that would be eighteen, or just one." Undyne pressed one into the phone.

"THEN A, SO ZERO," Papyrus said, clicking the next one.

"Then she has two L's in her name, which would both be eleven, so one again," Undyne said, Papyrus clicking the one again.

"A-And Y," Alphys said, "Twenty-four. Two."

_1012_

_Password incorrect._

"Did he mention any other people?" Noelle asked.

"W-Wait, this is an electronic device, d-didn't you say those were dangerous?" Alphys asked the brown haired woman.

"Larger screens, such as computers, or a T.V.," She said, "There's been no reports of people disappearing from phones."

The group tried three more passwords. The day Sans was born, Jeff, and Jack. Each time they entered the numbers, it displayed the words _Password Incorrect_ , as if taunting the group for their failure of being friends. After all, Sans wanted them dead.

Wait.

"I have an idea," Undyne said, grabbing the phone.

This Sans wasn't the Sans they had known before. She understood that, so Sans likely wouldn't turn someone's name into a password. Before, he cared a lot about Papyrus, so of course he would focus on Papyrus for passwords. Now, however, he had more friends from what Undyne could gather.

But he also wanted Papyrus dead.

D, three.

E, four.

A, zero.

D, three.

_3403_

_Password accepted_.


	25. Chapter 23 - Car Talk

"So, darlings, how come none of you have said anything?"

Undyne's forehead pressed against the cool window, her yellow eyes watching the trees pass by. On her left, she could feel the weight of her wife pressing against her side, the two stationed in the back seat.

After they had helped out Noelle, she gave the three a location to where they could meet her, along with her phone number. They were going home to get rid of all of their electronics instead of their phones, and Mettaton had been the one to pick them up.

It was weird, riding with Mettaton. To be honest, Undyne didn't like or dislike him, she barely knew him. Sure, he did a lot of shows and was close friends with Alphys, but they never really talked one on one. He was alright, she guessed, but she didn't really know him. He just offered to pick them up since he was on tour and in the area.

"A lot has b-b-been happening," Undyne muttered.

"A LOT," Papyrus agreed.

The robot sighed, looking back at them through the car mirror. Undyne had honestly expected a limo to pull up when Mettaton said he was going to pick them up, but she was honestly surprised to find a more normal looking car. Mettaton explained to her in her confusion that he actually had multiple cars, and this was the car he would use for Alphys, since she didn't like standing out. It was actually pretty considerate of him to purchase and entire car just for when he would be driving with Alphys, Mettaton did actually care for her. He even used the car for his cousin, too, which Undyne could understand. Napstablook didn't like fancy things either.

"What exactly happened? Why were you three called by the government?" Mettaton asked.

Undyne shook her head, returning her gaze once again towards the outside world she had fought hard to see. They had learned a few things from that experience, some good, some bad. One great thing was that Sans was still alive! That was good, they wanted him to be. They knew his password, too, which wouldn't really serve them well, but they knew his preferred password anyway.

They also learned that Undyne was right. Sans obviously wasn't kidnapped, the photos proved it.

Entering his phone, the group had found his background was actually a picture of him and Sally, and some dog with a really creepy face. Probably another CreepyPasta, but it still looked normal enough to possibly just be a normal dog. Papyrus was quick to point out it didn't share the normal features of dogs, as he was _very_ experienced with dogs. There were too many teeth, it's mouth and smile was too wide to be normal, and those pupils weren't normal pupils on a dog. It looked unsettling, and looking at the pictures Noelle had, they noticed they could see parts of his body in certain pictures. The crowd of people really blocked out Sans and Flowey, they couldn't see most of his body. So if they couldn't see the rest of his body, they couldn't see the dog, either. Only in pictures with gaps could the group see flashes of his fur, even an ear, but that was it.

Noelle wrote down notes constantly and decided to investigate further, using the three as witnesses for them to tell her if they recognized anything familiar on the phone. Phone numbers, people in pictures, apps, anything that they remembered from their days with Sans.

They had went to the contacts first, the detective copying down each number onto a piece of paper with the names next to them. The names weren't very helpful, though, as they had no specific realistic names and were all instead nicknames, a typical Sans move. 'Smile bro', 'Fluffy', 'Scared of rain', 'Gayer than me', 'Tallness #1', 'Tallness #2', 'Tallness #3', 'Tallness #4', and 'NO ROSES' were all names on his contacts. They clicked on each contact and scrolled through, but there was no impending evidence anywhere.

Each one was just a casual conversation, jokes being spit back and forth, pictures of Sans doing things sent. The most recent one was with Fluffy, where he had sent a picture of him in a wig to Fluffy and told him how they now matched. It had sparked a conversation about the wig and where Sans got it, but it all was casual. No mentions of CreepyPasta or murder, nothing suspicious.

A lot of conversations contained flirting, which was odd, mostly from the other party. There was the most from the contact NO ROSES, where they sent flirty things and Sans would shoot them down every single time. It was impressive just how often this person texted him, but they did have some actual normal conversations about things.

Noelle was understandably confused, having believed that Sans was being held hostage. The text messages were dated up until two days ago, probably when he had lost his phone, so obviously he was still texting people normally even with them. There was no proof that the people he was texting were or weren't CreepyPasta, all of their profile pictures were memes and they never sent any photos except for screenshots of more memes.

The apps, too, were all normal apps. There was some game apps, a few meme apps, but no social media apps. There was no profiles or emails connected to the phone, either, they couldn't trace it back to Sans at all other than the pictures.

The pictures.

They all looked so _normal_ it was worrying. If his password was 'dead' in numbers, shouldn't he have more creepier and kill-y things on his phone? The dog was one thing, but it wasn't enough information to pinpoint anything. This was so confusing it made Undyne's head spin. It felt like just a normal phone of a normal guy with a little girl and a dog. There were no other people present in any of the photos, it was just of them three. Sometimes it would just be Sally, sometimes it would just be the dog, but sometimes it would have Sans included.

There was one of Sally in a swimsuit, grinning widely at the camera as she held a pool noodle in her hands. There was a picture of the dog sleeping on a bed, a normal looking bed. There was one of all three of them posing with popcorn in Sally's hands and a T.V in the corner of the image, with Steven Universe flashing up on the screen. Probably a movie marathon or finale, something unrelated to killing. If it was someone else, it would just look like a normal Dad with his kid and dog, raising her and being proud of her.

But it wasn't anyone else, it was Sans. The person who went missing awhile ago, the person who wished them all dead, the person who told a serial killer to go to town on them.

The person who looked _so happy_ in these pictures that it kind of hurt.

Undyne wasn't extremely close to Sans, but they did hang out from time to time. Papyrus was often the topic of their conversations, since both cared about him, as Sans would sometimes tag along for his trainings and talk to Undyne about how he was doing. Sans didn't just talk about his brother, though, he asked how she was doing and talked to her about Alphys. He was actually a really nice guy when he wasn't spitting out puns constantly and being lazy, but even then he had no ill intentions.

It was just that Undyne always had considered him as a tag along more than a close friend. She didn't know him personally, they were never as close as Papyrus was to Sans. Maybe that was the problem, Undyne just assumed that Sans had other friends close enough to hang out with. Everyone did when they reached the surface. Recently having talked to the monsters that Sans played poker with at Grillby's before, she had discovered his believed friends were never that close to Sans. He just played with them whenever they invited him.

"So I'm guessing you guys have no lead on Sans?" Mettaton asked.

Of course he knew about it all, Mettaton helped Alphys with problems and knew to keep an eye out for Sans. It was hard to hide from him, Frisk was his friend too, there was a reason why they were sent to the hospital and he deserved to know.

"Noelle doesn't even know what to think of it, we didn't tell her about the rest of the story," Undyne said, "We still don't know everything, it's not our place."

"Sorry to hear, darling," Mettaton said, "But Noelle is trying to save lives, you should help her where you can."

That's what Undyne wanted to do. She was the head of the Royal Guard, it was her job to protect people. But at the same time, she had to protect Sans from being arrested or possibly even killed. It was a balance of good and evil that she wasn't used to, standing right on the thin string above the pit of failure. Her morals were all thrown about, as if her mind and soul itself was constantly in a blender.

She didn't know what to do.

Noelle was doing what Undyne should be, but this was personal. Undyne knew Sans, she knew he was doing this because of their mistakes. Not to mention how Undyne didn't know the entire story, she couldn't make a good decision without knowing all of the pieces. For all she knew, Sans could have known one of them for years, maybe he was even related to one of them somehow. Sans himself was a complete mystery, no one knew anything about his past.

"Understand why Sans left, and remember that he's found a life he'd rather be than yours," Mettaton said, looking back at the fish monster. "Try to help with the murders, but don't try to invade in on his life."

"That's actually kind of helpful," Undyne muttered, closing her eyes as she rested against the window. "Focus on my job, not my wants."

"At least Sans is okay..." Papyrus whispered to himself.


	26. Chapter 24 - Silent Night

The night was silent, the distant sounds of the neighborhood giving off the impression of life. A few dogs were barking, responding to one another loudly in the most annoying way possible. The trees surrounding the town seemed to close in around it, as if trapping the village in an island of its own, far away from any sort of outside help. A perfect target, the boy had thought, the residents in the village were all too broke to move somewhere safer.

Standing up, he did have to admit he was a bit off on his killing game. Barely getting away from the zoo, he was a bit sore from not killing anyone for a little bit. To think that the legendary CreepyPasta himself would almost get caught by the police because he failed to notice the sirens until they were already at the location. Thankfully, he had some new friends that were very generous in helping him out.

The knife glistened in his hands as Jeff surveyed the house, his eye lidless face contorting into an expression of pleasure when he noticed all of the lights were off in the house. His knife felt a bit dull, he hasn't managed to get any kills in for a bit, since his new residence was hidden away in the woods and he couldn't drive for crap. It took a bit to walk on foot all the way to a town, he wasn't willing to do it every single night.

He really needed to learn how to drive.

It was a shabby house, a one story embarrassment to the high quality standard of living. What kind of family lived in there, he wondered. Possibly some drunk snobs who smoked even while they slept, or maybe a family just trying their best. Either way, they wouldn't live long.

It would probably be a quicker kill tonight, judging by his desire to get a kill in as quick as possible. Although his usual preferred killing style differed to what he intended to do, Jeff just didn't feel quite in the mood to taunt his prey. Something else was picking at his mind, causing the black haired male to just want to end a life of someone who thought they were better than him.

A scowl covered his face at the thought of that, the cut smiles in the corners of his cheeks not doing anything to cover his disdain with the thoughts in his head. People were worse than dogs, everyone was. All they did was mock those who didn't fit into their exact standards and hurt those who just wanted to be loved. If society deemed you as such, they would throw you into the roll of a killer without your control.

People were disgusting.

Now, others could tell that he wasn't a disgusting human. He was a CreepyPasta, and that was that. Jeff's face proved it, having burned far past the acceptable looks for a human. It was satisfying to stand above their beds and just _wait_ , knowing their sixth sense would pick up his presence and force them awake in a sweat. Then that face, oh, that face when they would finally notice him next to their now conscious forms, noticing that he wasn't anything like them and that he was going to be their end. Knowing that their mistakes in life have finally drawn to an end, and that they could finally "Go to sleep" forever.

Jeff could almost taste the impending death of the household members when he pushed himself in through a window, the preferred method of traveling into buildings. Much more like a murderer, and Jeff was glad to call himself one. Humans would take pride in calling themselves by that name, but not himself. To claim the same name as those who had hurt him was a disgrace. He wouldn't lower himself down to them. Murderers were much more known, and they got rid of those the world deemed weak enough.

It wasn't the bullying that had set him off. In fact, it never really bothered him. They were just a few punk kids that would whisper things behind his back, as if they would have the actual backbone to say it to his face. They were insecure about themselves and attacked him from behind, whenever they thought his earbuds were high enough. It hadn't evolved into anything until the party.

Humans were naturally bound to stupidity, of course his bullies had decided to get drunk on that party day. And of course they had found the gasoline and the matches, Jeff wasn't sure of what they were thinking. They regretted it, he could see it in their horrified eyes when their drunk minds realized what they just did. It was a momentary glee Jeff had caught before the flames pain finally set it.

Do you know what it's like to burn alive? To be screaming, feeling your skin _burning off_ from your body? To be rolling on the ground, crying desperately as the fire engulfed your entire frame from a stupid prank from some drunk buffons? For your only hope to faint right in front of you, everyone else just standing there? She was right there, she had the fire extinguisher! But that stupid b*tch fainted just from seeing him, as if she was the one experiencing the more intense pain that would allow her to faint and leave the world. He was the one on fire, unable to put himself out as she decided that her reaction was more important. Unable to faint as he felt his body burn, his throat going hoarse from the screams.

The memories caused Jeff to growl, his knife finding the victims throat before he even knew he was even next to the couch. A man, a little older than common grandpa age. Those wrinkles would have caused him death anyway, it didn't feel satisfying. The man was already on his way to death.

Speak of the devil, it was the woman who was on her way to death.

Of course Jane followed him, of course. She probably snuck into the house while he had been watching it, all of the other prey was long dead. That's what she did, she liked to steal his kills in her twisted sense of 'justice'. Justice his a*s, she was just as bad as he was. Blood tainted her body just as it did his, painting the beautiful picture of murder that he grew to love. It reminded him of when he first saw her covered in blood, tied to a chair as he had taunted her for her failure.

Jane shouldn't have fainted that fateful day.

Her expression matched his that day. Anger, hatred, disgust. Everything that he felt at her, as if she was reflecting his gaze back onto his face. She did match him, her pale white burn marks etched into her flesh just as his did. It felt satisfying to burn her alive, to show her what she could have prevented but didn't.

"I hate you."

The words were curt, sharp from his mouth. He did, he did hate her. He hated the woman with every fiber of her being, knowing that she could have stopped and saved him from everything. She knew about the bullies and that they sometimes got drunk, she didn't warn him even though she knew Jeff would be the target. She could have put him out and let him burn just a little bit, but she didn't.

The scars were too severe now, both mentally and physically.

"Stop stealing my kills, it's so f*cking pathetic," Jeff taunted, "What do you do it for? Revenge? Revenge for me getting revenge on your mistakes?"

Jane narrowed her gaze at him. It was extremely annoying to Jeff how she would flaunt herself around, acting as if she was on moral decisions. Killing people didn't sound like morally correct choices, it sounded like revenge.

"I should have pushed you into that lion cage at the zoo." Jane was serious, she had tried too.

It was why Jeff and Jane had both lost the group at the zoo, Jane had tried to push him into some cages without the glass barriers. At this point in time, they weren't going to be able to function together in each others lives. They were too different, they both hated one another so much it would be impossible to corporate. Jeff found it absolutely disgusting that she was dating a person of which he called a brother, as if she was good enough for him. He had like, eight other boyfriends, he didn't need her. Was it for pity?

"Why don't you just leave, if you hate me so much? I ruined your life, didn't I?" Jeff yelled at her, "Leave the mansion, go back into the sewers like the scum you are? It was your choice to make us _both_ this way, you choose this life!"

"It was an accident!" Jane snapped at Jeff, her tone loud and demanding. "I didn't mean to faint, I brought the fire extinguisher to help you, I was 16 at the time! You and I both know we were too young to be dealing with that!"

"You were my only hope, I-I honestly thought I was saved when you came in with it!" Jeff yelled, "Everyone else was too scared but to scream and run around, as if I wasn't the one being burned alive and they were! You know what it feels like, it hurts, doesn't it?"

"You can't blame me for being scared!" Jane snapped, "But I can blame you for choosing to kill my parents and burn me alive just because I got a little bit scared!"

"I kept you alive, didn't I?" Jeff growled, "I could have killed you, right there with your parents. Like I did to my family, to the brats. I should have."

"But you can't now," Jane said.

As if he was going to listen to her games. Maybe it was finally time to take her down. Jeff took a step closer, knife tightening in his hand. He waited long enough to finally but this wh*re in her place.

"And who says that? I don't mind a good fight!" Jeff laughed.

The heartbeat of his body rang in his ears. He could strike her, right here, right now. Just end it. End it all. Just with one good stab, he would tear her ugly presence from this earth and be done with it.

"Do you think I honestly haven't given up on living either?" Jane asked him, "I dedicated my life to stop and kill you, even if it kills me, so I don't care if you kill me. But... "

His body froze at her next words.

"What would Sans say?"

What would he say? Sans wouldn't be happy, Jeff would be, but Sans wouldn't. He would give Jeff _that_ look. The one of utter misery from the first day they had met. Would he cry? He would cry those tears from the mall, he, he-

"Shut up! Stop it!" Jeff frantically shook his head, wishing desperately that he could close his eyes.

"Wether you like it or not, Jeff, Sans and I are in a relationship," Jane said to him, "I don't care if I die killing you, or if I die trying, but what would Sans think about it? You have to deal with that now, I know how you replaced Li-"

"Don't you dare say that f*ckers name," Jeff snapped, feeling tears threaten to spill from his overwhelming emotions at the image of his deceased brother. "I didn't replace him with Sans, he never was my brother! Sans is real, he's there for us!"

"That's the point I'm trying to make, Sans is there for both of us, we can't keep doing this!" Jane yelled. "I love him, alright, that's that! You just have to suck it up!"

"How could Sans love someone like you?" Jeff asked, "You're so-so... Augh!"

Jeff gave up trying to find the words, too frustrated to even keep speaking before he plopped onto the floor below him. How did they ever end up together? They shouldn't have, Jeff never saw it happen. Sure, he had joked about a threesome with Jack and Jane, but did she honestly think he supported their relationship? Sans knew they hated each other, so why did he insist on hanging out with both of them?

"Why can't you guys break up and just leave? How did you even end up with him?" Jeff groaned, rubbing his forehead. "It's just... ugh... Sans deserves better than you."

"Sans is a great guy, he's nice to us and he takes care of us, of course I would fall in love with him," Jane said, "I honestly don't know how I ended up with someone like him, but... I do care about him and I want the best for him."

"As if a b*tch like you can give him the best, Sans deserves anyone else other than you in his life, you're probably just going to faint when he needs you the most," Jeff said, looking to the side.

Jane crouched down in front of him. "I intend to give him everything I can, I want him to be happy, just as much as you do. Maybe even more so."

"Bullsh*t."

Jane sighed. Jeff could see her move a hand through her hair in the corner of his eye, reminding him of the situation he was in. Sitting on the floor and hugging his knees to his chest, as if he was in some sort of hissy fit as a child. He scowled at the thought, quickly bringing his legs down back to criss cross.

"Listen here, Sans is the first guy to look at me in years who didn't just see big boobs," Jane said.

"Yeah, 'cause he's p*ssy level, he sees something way more gross. Yours probably looks like a swamp."

"Will you just f*cking listen?" Jane sucked in a breath after her outburst. "But if I ever, in anyway, hurt him through any sense, you have my permission to kill me on the spot."

Jeff perked up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, if I ever hurt Sans, I want you to kill me, and make it painful. I want it to hurt just as much as I hurt Sans."

"Actually, I'm going to have to turn down that offer."

As much as Jeff would love to stab Jane at any moment, he had to suck up his hatred and admit that Sans was happy with Jane. A frustrating thought, but one he couldn't deny. Sans would get this funny grin whenever one of his dates would enter the room, including Jane. And she treated him like he was worth being treated, making sure Sans was always happy. Jane may be a dead person in Jeff's personal book, but to Sans, she was a girlfriend. And a girlfriend of Jeff's brother was someone not dead to Jeff.

"Because you aren't going to hurt him," Jeff continued, "Because no one is going to hurt him, alright?"

And for the first time, Jane smiled at Jeff as if he wasn't the one who tried her to a chair and burned her alive.

"That sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lookie there, background events and character development with a hint of Jane's love for Sans. Yeah, I had no intentions of uploading today, but I got an idea too good to pass. Whoops.
> 
> Guess my fingers are actually dead now.
> 
> But my intention with these stories always was that someone didn't have to know the original Creepypasta stories to understand the plot, which is why none of the plot relates specifically to CreepyPasta knowledge that you HAVE to know to understand the story. Sure, knowing it can be cool in seeing details, but I intended for only UnderTale fans to be able to read this and get context clues and stuff inside of the story to get their characters without reading their original stories.


	27. Chapter 25 - Dripping

The soup smelled disgusting.

It probably was, judging by how Sans wasn't the one cooking it. Instead, the skeleton found himself sitting on the couch, trying desperately to control his body from showing the light blush or from his bones making a rattle.

Sick. That's what Sans was, having woken up that morning with his body in a whirl of magical deformities. Skeletal monsters such as himself usually didn't get sick, but when they did, oh boy did they get sick. It wasn't just a minor cough, or just a slight fever, it was full on bones rattling to no end and magic acting crazy.

There was only one time Sans could recall himself being sick, and it was actually the day after he had escaped from the lab. Due to Sans's large magic sum in his soul, his sick days were less frequent but more harsh than Papyrus's, as he had more of an immune but still caught the worst ones. It had been so long since he last got sick that Sans barely even remembered what it felt like for himself to be sick. If anything, he could have caught it from SeedEater deciding to eat that person on _top of him_ , as he got blood in every single nook and cranny of his boney body.

Papyrus just had a few coughs and a little bit of shaking, his sicknesses were due to him overworking himself. With Sans, he wasn't really sure, as he had only gotten sick once before previously. It could be from the blood and dust, as he had gotten blood all over him the day before each sickness. And during the resets, it would explain why he didn't get sick, since Flowey and Frisk would go back in time after they died. His body wouldn't remember it and wouldn't have a reaction to it.

Was he allergic to blood? That could be a possibility. It could also be his magic reacting to the murder, as he was naturally bound to justice and it could have sparked up after each encounter.

That's what being sick was to Sans. His bones would rattle together from his magic acting up, face shading a dark blue with the power seeping from his soul. His temperature would change wildly, one moment making his bones as cold as ice and the next making them so hot he could cook eggs on them and serve them. The magic was the worst, as it would do random things that he would have barely any control over. Sometimes he would randomly teleport only a foot away, but always off the couch so he would thud down onto the floor. Other times it would pick up random objects and just float them around. Random, painful headaches would burst in his skull, feeling like the sides of his head were being pierced with two daggers, always at the same location. It would happen on his back additionally, his body was just a mess. His stats would change too, increasing his attack and defense randomly.

Right now, his attack was at 27.

Naturally, Sans would love to tell the people he lived with that he was sick. He would. Being sick was a great excuse to not do things, as he often faked being sick just to get out of some work in the underground days. However, he lived with serial killers, most of them not understanding skeletal monsters or how they could get sick. Sans even suspected that they didn't know what being sick meant. Toby, only one time, got a small cough and Laughing Jack thought he was dying. And on top of that, if they found out that he was sick they would all try to help too much and it would be a mess.

There was only one person of which he would actually tell he was sick, since he was basically the most sane and knew how to deal with it. Masky, also known as Tim from the hospital, who went undercover to create a distraction to help Sans escape. Sans had only learned about it later from Slender and Tim himself, which explained why no one had rushed into the room when his old friends had started screaming. There was no one left to help.

Unfortunately, Sans was too sick to make food today, and they had just managed to get a new stove. So that meant they were probably going to have to buy another one. Again.

Did becoming a CreepyPasta do something to your cooking skills? All of them were absolutely terrible cooks, except for Slender. But Slender was over a thousand years old or something, Sans couldn't remember exactly what he was told, but Slender was old enough to be there when they invented some recipes. Of course he would know how to cook, he knew how to do practically everything. Speaking of which, oddly Slender had left that morning, saying something about having to deal with something. His brothers left with him.

But it wasn't his business, so Sans didn't care.

He had more pressing matters at hand.

"Okay, I may have accidentally... um, melted the bowl I was cooking the soup inside of," Tim had said, sticking his face in through the doorway. "So uh, yeah. It might take a little longer."

"How exactly did you mess up soup?" Sans asked in disbelief.

Tim looked to the side, embarrassed. "I put the soup in a bowl... then put the bowl onto the stovetop... and the fire melted though the bottom since the bowl was plastic..."

"Seriously?"

"It's been awhile, usually you or Slender makes dinner!"

Taking a deep breath, Sans tried to calm down his magic and body, feeling his bones ache from pain. It was inside of specific spots where his magic concentrated the most. His skull, certain parts on his back, on his tailbone, in the tips of his fingers. Mostly where he would usually use magic. His left eye socket was acting up too, as it was a main focus for most of his magic.

"Maybe I can just come in there and-"

Sans was cut short when he had tried to stand up, only for his legs to fail under him and force him back into the couch. It was hard for him to get clear control over his environment and body. Everything just felt distant, as if he wasn't inside of his body somewhat.

Being sick sucks.

"I'm sorry I can't cook, but I could ask Hoodie to go get you some McDonalds or something," Tim offered, the white mask on his face concealing his expressions underneath.

"N-Nah, don't feel bad," Sans said, voice shaking slightly.

"SANS!" Flowey yelled from somewhere in the house. "THE TALL GAY CLOWN IS TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN!"

"Deal with it y-yourself!" Sans yelled back.

Due to his magic being wonky, everything else about him that was based in magic was also wonky. Which included literally everything about him. His bones were all connected by magic, so the bones were shaking, His voice was made out of magic, so it was dipping deeper in tone and repeating randomly.

"Uh, Sans," Ben said, sticking his head out of the T.V, "Laughing Jack just- Holy crap dude you look like Jeff just died."

"I heard that!" Jeff's voice yelled from somewhere else in the mansion.

"Sans just helped me train and he's a little tired," Tim told Ben the excuse that Sans had come up with, "It's nothing."

"Uh... you're dripping there, Sans."

Dripping?

That's when Sans felt it. The tears. Something wet and cold sliding down from his left eye socket, where his magic tended to focus on. It felt too dense to be tears, and feeling it slide down sent a shiver down his spine. Touching it, Sans drew back his hand to look at the material on his finger tips, feeling the coldness from the liquid seep into his bones and creating a chilling sense of foreshadowing a bad future.

Black goo.

The void.

The void itself was leaking from his eye socket.

"Sh*t!"

He threw himself up and forced himself to stagger down the hall, almost tripping over his own feet as he made it into the nearest bathroom. Luckily, it was empty when he managed to curl over the sink, letting the void drip from his eye sockets into the drain. Tim had no problem keeping up with the short skeleton the entire time, placing a hand on the back of Sans's back. Ben took a little while longer, as he had to climb out of the T.V, but Sans could hear him entering the bathroom.

"Sans, are you okay? Well, obviously no, but does this happen when you're sick?"

"Sans is sick?" Ben asked.

"I heard Sans yell, is everything okay?" Hoodie's voice was approaching rapidly.

The void was reacting to the massive power spike, did it do that last time? No, Sans didn't think it did. Did it? No, no, he would remember something like that. He wasn't as powerful before, he was still just a child back then. But now, with this massive amount of magic, and his ability to use the void itself, it was reacting and entering the real world through his body. It was just a leak from the void, from the crack in space and time Sans used to carry himself around. With this much power being expelled and acting up at the same time, no wonder it was reacting, Sans's powers were a part of the void.

"It's fine, it's just the void," Sans managed to muster up a loud enough voice for the others, using one hand to scoop the liquid from his eye socket into the sink.

"Slender mentioned it once, it's where his powers come from" Masky said.

"He did, yeah," Hoodie said.

"The void? Guys, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"I... I guess it's about time I told you guys a little bit about myself," Sans muttered.


	28. Chapter 26 - The Void

It felt like Tim was the only one Sans could talk to when he was in the mental hospital.

Tim had felt like the only real person, like he was the only one willing to listen. Everyone else there was too unstable, Sans didn't feel like he would be able to talk to them about anything. It was the same with his old friends and family, he never considered telling them the full truth. They wouldn't understand, and they would forget from the resets.

But this was different. It wasn't a matter of _if_ Sans was going to tell them or not, it was just a matter of when he finally decided to tell them everything. Sans expected it to have been when he wanted to bring up the subject, but this could work. He was going to tell them anyway, this was a good segway to 'hey guys I was actually an experiment and guess what I have the void in my body as a result and basically I'm pretty powerful but I'm so lazy I never use it'.

Yeah, a good way to word it.

Slender knew that the skeleton came from a lab, and that he was tortured in that lab, but he didn't know the extent of Sans's powers or exactly what happened in the lab. And Sans knew that Frisk had told the others that Sans had killed someone before, as Jeff had told him about it. Of course the brat would go behind his back and try to pry their way to answers, they always did. There was no doubt they were still prying for answers about his past where they could, but they wouldn't find any. His path was clear, there was no relation between Sans Font and Doctor W.D Gaster. Papers only told of a scientist that built the core, and only one single file contained notes about determination. None of it related to him, he made sure of it. Thousands of resets gave him plenty of time to ensure everything was cleaned up, no one but him knew the exact details.

Not anymore.

It would have been a bit difficult to explain what was going on while his eye was dripping another world, so they had to fix the problem at hand. The brilliant solution Sans had come up with was to shove a towel into his left eye socket and just leave it there. It worked, his eye socket stopped leaking, it just hindered his ability to see out of said eye socket.

There were a lot of secrets about himself, so much so that he had no idea where to start. There was a lot to explain. Should he focus on the determination? Or how he was an experiment? Or maybe about the resets? Which reset cycle though, Flowey or Frisk? There were too many options to start with for how be became so miserable.

That wasn't a good thing, now that he thought about it. There shouldn't be this many reasons to why he was depressed constantly before Jeff forced him out of that state.

It would be the most reasonable decision to start with the determination, as it led into everything else. It even tied into the CreepyPasta, since some of them were human and had determined souls. It was from their perseverance and determination that let people like Sally carry on after death, even as a ghost, her soul refused to give up. Determination to see the outcome she wanted kept her soul alive, and her perseverance is what helped her to continue on after death in her ghost form. And it explained why the CreepyPasta were stronger than other humans, they had more determination due to their pasts. They were determined to see their lives through and to hurt others, no wonder that had so much determination. It was why people like Jeff, although human, were stronger than others older than him. It was why he was able to take on Slenderman and live, his soul was stronger than other humans. Although his main trait was bravery, his soul had more determination in it than normal humans.

That would be a good starting place to go from, it tied into them and their abilities, so it would make sense.

"Do you guys know about human and monster souls?" Sans asked to get a start on the explanation.

They were all stationed in the living room like they were having some sort of sleepover, pillows and blankets bunched up everywhere with food scattered about. Instead of their focus on the T.V, however, they were all focused on Sans, interested in what he had to say. Slender said he could wait, and that he didn't have to explain it, but Sans decided that it would be better if they did know. They didn't have to know about his nightmares or PTSD, but a basic overview would help them understand why Sans's eye was dripping.

"Magic and not magic, right?" Jeff asked, "You told me a little bit about it when we first met. Monsters use magic, and- Ben I swear to god if you kick me again."

"Stop kicking him, I wanna hear!" Sally whined, throwing a pillow at Ben.

"It's not my fault Jeff is like, all leg," Ben grumbled, scooting away from him.

"Uh, yeah, monsters souls are more magical, since our bodies are made out of magic. That's why we dust when we die, since we ran out of magic and our bodies dissolve into dust. And it's why monster souls break as soon as we're killed, since there's no magic to sustain the soul, either." Sans chose to ignore Jeff and Ben bickering as they fought over the other couch.

"And it's why you can summon things?" Jane asked.

"I know you have magic, but you've never actually shown us it," Jeff said.

"It's just attacks and defense, it's not all that different from what Laughing Jack does by summoning things from thin air, mine's just limited to my species of monster," Sans explained, a bone materializing above his hand. "It's just more 'bone' things since I'm a skeleton monster. And- I did not mean to make that many."

When Sans was sick, for some weird reason his magic output was increased without his control. By simply trying to summon a single bone attack, he was surrounded by at least twenty, all hovering around him with his blue magic. Everyone gawked at the sudden appearance of his magic while Flowey, obviously knowing just how powerful Sans could be, dove underneath the couch.

"That is totally cool as f*ck!" Jeff said, "Dude, no way!"

"I didn't know you can summon so many," Jane said.

"I can make like, a lot more, trust me," Sans said, trying to force his magic away. "I just didn't mean to make so many."

"Since you're a cute little potato, does that mean you can make potatoes? Are potatoes your source of power?" Laughing Jack asked, poking one of the bones.

"I believe the magic comes from his soul itself," Slender said, "Is that correct, Sans?"

"Yeah, we don't need something else to give us the magic, it's our own," Sans said, "I mean, we can run out, so we need stuff like rest and food to help us get it back faster. Like when people get hurt and have to rest to get better and eat a lot, it's the same."

"Can y-y-y-you make, l-like, little mini S-S-Sans a-a-a-a-and have them run around?" Toby asked, his body jerking from a painful tic.

"Aw man, I wish," Sans said, "But no, I don't even know if that's possible. But I can summon bones and move them around, which is only an ability skeletons have. And I used the soul magic on Sally while we were swimming, because skeletons can grab souls and affect the souls gravity."

"It felt ticklish," Sally added.

"I can also do some basic monster magic that all monsters can do, like healing magic, and a little bit of fire. All monsters can heal, but some can only do a little from their lack of experience. I've had a lot of practice over the years, and I've been healing you guys a lot, so I'm pretty decent. Healing sorta depends on how much magic the monster has, so not all of us can heal like, life threatening wounds. And not all of us know exactly how to heal right, so really only a handful of monsters can really help from it. I'm one of those, and I know Undyne is really good at it since she's Head of the Royal Guard and all. And I know telekinesis, like I'm able to pick up stuff with my magic. And I can do a bit of fire, too, but I'm not sure where that came from. I'm not great at it, but I'm not really sure where I picked it up. And some of my magic is involved in the void."

"That's where Slender's powers come from," Tim said, "It's the stuff coming from your eye."

"I thought it was hate juice," Sally said, "Or tears."

"We're calling it hate juice now," Ben said, pointing a finger at Sally.

"Are you... going to be okay?" Eyeless Jack asked him, "You are still sick, and... you look a little worse than usual."

"He always looks like death, he's a skeleton," Ben said.

Sans laughed at his joke, feeling his bones rattle from the movement. "Nah, I'm gonna be fine. It barely ever happens, so I should be fine. Just have to wait for it to wear off, I guess. And the whole void thing is one of my powers, so it's reacting to me being sick and just leaking from where I usually pinpoint my powers."

"What's the void?" Helen asked, finally speaking up.

"I do believe it's some sort of hole in the universe, perhaps?" Smile Dog asked.

"It's nothing," SeedEater said, lightly chewing on one of the bones Sans had failed to make disappear. "It's a layer underneath the universe where nothing exists. Nothing except for power. Whenever the void overlaps with our world, something happens. It's how both I and Slender were created, our different species originated from the void itself."  
  


"I recognized the void power as soon as it happened, that's why I was home so quickly," Slender said.

"So, it's like a world of power? Ugh, I'm confused!" Jeff said.

"It's where nothing exists, it's just a vacuum," Sans said, "I can get why it's sorta difficult to understand, since it has to deal with Quantum Physics, but basically it's just another layer to our world. Like we have the physical world that we can touch, that's the third dimension of our world. Then there's the fourth dimension, which has to deal with time, and so forth. The void kinda deals with all of the dimensions, like it's the layer between each dimension. It's why Slender can like, do things that he can that he shouldn't be able to, because he's using the void. Because it's between the layers of reality, if you can access the void, you have a lot of power because you can avoid the traditional rules that the rule binds you to. It's why Slender can like, go through time and glitch out cameras, and how he can just appear and disappear. It's because he's using the void, he's pulling himself through the void to get to places. And it explains how he was able to pull me through time, since he pulled me through the void into the future."

"So skeletons are born from the void?" Jane asked, "Or are all monsters born from it?"

"How are things born from the void?" Sally asked, "Does it use a condom?"

"No, no, no," Ben and Jeff whispered to her, not wanting to endure another Sans revenge attack for tainting her.

"Things aren't exactly 'born' from the void, it's more of the void and the real world sometimes slip together and the void is brought into the real world through openings." SeedEater reached up a foot to scratch at his fur.

"Uh, I think I should... should have a demonstration," Sans stumbled over his worlds from his bones rattling from his sickness, looking around before he grabbed two pieces of paper off of a table with his magic and brought them over to him.

"Basically, imagine these two pieces of papers like the second and third dimension," Sans said.

"Thank you for getting a demonstration," Trender muttered.

"Hey, we have kids, it'll help," Sans said, shooting him a look. "So, you see how they're just laying on top of one another? And how all of the paper is pressed to all of the other paper, so the entire two papers are touching. That's how we have the first three dimensions, width, height, and depth. That's how we have the world we currently have. But can you see how even though the pieces of paper are together, there's still some room in between them. That's where the void comes in."

Sans took another piece of paper before crumbling it up before spreading it out again, setting the wrinkled page right between the first two pieces. "And that piece of papers the void. It separates the layers. And you can see, it's different from the others-"

"Because you wrinkled it!" Sally said.

"Yeah." He beamed at her, like a proud Father at his child. "That sorta represents how the void is, since it works differently than everything else. And since it's wrinkled, or different, some joints and edges of the paper is hitting into the other papers instead of it being flat and not impacting it. That's what it's like with the void, since instead of laying between the two layers it instead juts into it at random points. That's why some of the power and void seeps in, and that's how some mythical creatures or CreepyPasta like Slender and SeedEater were born. Their powers are from the void, so it's why they can do wonky things. Slender has more basis in the void, but SeedEater doesn't, he was just created from the power. It's hard to explain, but pretty much the void collided with the world we live in and that power and absence of space led to Slender and SeedEater. The void is really wonky, so it's hard to predict what happens whenever it interacts with this world, but some people even think the world was created because of the voids involvement with the big bang. Some natural disasters have been a bit too powerful to seem natural without an outside source, some people walking into a building to suddenly get sent back in time, and some unexplained creatures roaming about that's not human nor monster. Some people even say that the void is where demons come from, but that's a bit too religious for me."

"Do the papers mean the earth is flat?" Ben asked, "I mean, it's scientifically proven by these two pieces of paper.

"Humans," Slender sighed, shaking his head. "Always needing a reason to doubt science."

"Okay, so now I know how paper face over here was born," Jeff said, pointing over his shoulder at Slenderman. "But are you saying the void is like, touching our world through your eye randomly?"

"That's the problem," Sans said, "The void randomly interacts with our world, and it's more rare than you think. But sometimes... if you have the right technology, you can force an opening from the void in an experiment."

"Are you saying...?" Jane trailed off.

"My eye light is a forced opening from the void," Sans said, trying to keep his bones from rattling anymore. "I'm the experiment."


	29. Chapter 27 - It Makes No Sense

Nothing about this made sense.

The murder numbers had always been high, sure. It was why Noelle had even become a cop, because she wanted to help people from this. To protect her husband and daughter from these dangers.

But then, out of nowhere, murders went up. Random disappearances skyrocketed. People were going missing left and right. Citizens were more likely to stumble upon a dead body doing normal activities than ever before.

Some of the killings, however, made absolutely no sense. How could someone rip out organs like that and replace it with candy? Seeing the crime scene was horrifying, to see the child's dead eyes looking up at her while candy was sticking out of his chest. The smell was terrible, and the blood and candy positioning around the body made it look like he had been thrown across the room. The claw marks on the kids skin wasn't by a human, whatever created it was something else.

Then, it only went up.

And that's when the skeleton started appearing.

The first appearance was outside of a mall, she had watched the footage. He was only in frame for a few seconds since he had run through, but he was crying in the video as he ran. Shortly following him was a hooded man, and sticking out of his pocket was a knife. The monster looked upset, emotionally distraught. She didn't know what had happened, since they had quickly both disappeared from the frame on the other side of the screen. The only update on their situation was when she investigated a bank down the road, where they had caught sight of the car. Zooming in on the footage, she could see the skeleton in the passenger's seat. He was hunched over himself, as if he was afraid or crying.

It looked like a kidnapping. And more evidence supported it, too! There was a camera stationed in an alleyway behind a coffee shop, she had watched it before she had asked to see his friends and brother. The coffee shop was stationed next to the forest, and watching it, she saw the skeleton being carried by some creature, screaming as he was ran over the street faster than anything should have been able to. It was impossibly fast, he was only on the screen for less than a second. It looked like not only was he taken, but also a child and a dog.

That's why she asked to see people he knew, she had started at his work first. His office mate had went missing, disappeared from her own chair. Checking with his neighbors, she discovered that two of them had been murdered in the same time frame. There was something going on, so she tried to find out everything she could about him.

It just became more confusing.

The cop that had arrested Papyrus, it turns out that she had been tipped by his own brother himself. Sans had told the cop that he was married to someone and that the child, of which sounded awfully like the one on the phone, was his own. Asking a different cop that had visited his house, Sans had been living alone and quickly dismissed his company.

The skeleton was somehow related to these murders. He was there in the office when the woman disappeared, He was there in the carnival when a little boy went missing. He was in the zoo when the creature she had been anticipating receiving escaped. Now that she thought about it, that creature could be the same from the coffee shop camera.

Noelle sighed, hunching over her notes on her desk as the stars shimmered from her window. Her colleagues were of no help, some of them had been acting weird about this. All of them claimed different theories. Demons, the same serial killer, they even said it was the single skeleton doing it. The killings had started before monsters were released to the surface, that obviously wasn't the case. One of them had even started stealing her notes about him, it was annoying to have to hunt down her notes for the guy to claim he didn't even take it. Of course he did, if only he'd take the responsibility for his actions. He acted like a child about it, even hers was less annoying.

"Mom."

Oh, speaking of her child.

"I know, I'll go to bed soon," She sighed.

"You can't really predict how they'll act, they're CreepyPasta Mom," She said, "I told you everything I know about them, you won't figure out anything more."

Creepypasta. Before, it had just been something her daughter would read about. Horror stories. Her daughter liked reading them, she liked watching horror movies, it seemed natural. Until the murders became too much, and when she had briefly mentioned one of the latest crimes, her daughter was almost able to perfectly describe what happened to the body even though Noelle never told her. Eyeless Jack, she had claimed. How she was able to describe how the organs were removed was too detailed to just be a coincidence. Something was going on.

"Are you sure Comic Sans Font isn't a CreepyPasta? At all?" Noelle asked.

Her daughter shook her head. "No, sorry. I think he just might be caught up with them, like you said, he could have been kidnapped."

"It just... makes no sense!" Noelle sighed, running a hand over her face. "I have to get these people behind bars before they hurt more innocent people."

"I know, and you're trying your best, but I have school and you're kinda my ride," Her daughter spoke, "And I know their stories, they aren't stopped by the police. Just sleep over it, you might figure it out."

"Well, I still expect you to go to bed, missie," Noelle said.

"Fine, night Mom," She said.

"Night, Bubbly."


	30. Chapter 28 - Experiment

_"My eyelight is a forced opening from the void," Sans said, trying to keep his bones from rattling anymore. "I'm the experiment."_

Their expressions clearly detailed just how caught off guard they were, no one expecting for Sans to be an experiment. Jeff's already wide eyes became wider, Ben's jaw dropped, and Sally confusingly asked what an experiment was. Slender was the only one from the group who didn't react, but he already knew the information being presented, it didn't affect him.

"An experiment is... I'm not sure exactly how to put it," Jane said.

"It's a test on scientific belief on certain elements of our world, to get more knowledge," Helen said, pushing his bloody mask to the side. "It means that scientists do things to test things out. Like mixing blood types together to see how they react, or catching a certain chemical on fire to test how long it can burn."

"Sometimes they can even test on people," Sans said, "Or test to create people."

"No way..." Ben hissed, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I was created from a Doctor's DNA," Sans groaned, "My soul was made from magic, so technically I wasn't born from anyone. I was created in a lab, and so was Papyrus."

"I don't know what that means, but congratulations anyway! Have a potato!" Laughing Jack said, handing Sans a random, uncooked, plain potato from who knows where.

"Uh, I think I have another good example for this," Sans said, holding out the potato for everyone to see. "I mean, humans have been using experiments to try to recreate plants as well. So think about it as this potato. Instead of it naturally growing out of the ground from being planted, instead Laughing Jack had created it by himself without it growing in the soil and it being watered and cared for. Instead of this potato being naturally born, it was recreated by Laughing here. That's what I am, compared to other monsters and humans. Other monsters had grown as souls before they got their bodies from two parents, but my soul was artificially created without any parents."

"Oh, that surprisingly was a good example," Tim said.

"I'm great at examples, shush," Sans told him, "I'm not exactly sure how the Doc managed to create me, I just know that I lived in a lab growing up. It's kinda why I have a forced opening with the void in my eye socket, it's because I was experimented on. Against my will, may I add. It's why Frisk told you guys at the carnival that I killed someone..."

"You..." Hoodie asked.

"Killed the guy, then dumped his remains into the core," Sans told them, "I did some stabby stabby, then some 'dispose of the evidence'-y."

"No, I like you as not a CreepyPasta!" Sally whined, throwing herself at Sans for a hug. "Don't do stabby stabby, bad Sans!"

"I usually like killer stuff, but I have to agree, if you become like us," Jeff said, looking over at Sans, "Then you have to go through what we've gone through. And I'd prefer if you stayed more you-ish."

"I mean, I want to stay me too," Sans said, hugging back Sally while giving her the potato Laughing Jack gave him. "It was more of self defense than anything. He was hurting me a lot during the experiments, I had no say in them. The Doc tied me down during most of them, and trust me, I was screaming a lot. Passed out a couple of times. The void is really powerful, but there's a reason why all of the monsters and humans just don't access the void. It requires a lot of technology and it hurts like h*ll, not to mention not everyone's souls can really handle it. I could because I was created to be strong and I was still young, I don't think anyone else could do it and survive. Even if they could, they wouldn't get away as good mentally as I did."

"You're a little bloody potato now," Laughing said.

"So you killed him and took off with Papyrus?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sans said, "But I couldn't get rid of the void, so it's just kinda... stuck with me. It did make me kinda powerful, though."

"Whacha mean?" Ben asked.

"I think it means he's stronger than other monsters because of the void, judging by how he accidentally summoned too many bones," Smile Dog said.

"It does mean he's stronger," Flowey said, sticking his head out from under the couch. "Like, insanely powerful."

"Didn't you guys wonder exactly how I got home after Hoodie led me away?" Sans asked, "Or Jane, how I was able to catch your knife after you threw it? It's because I'm pretty strong, from the experiments. And it's also why I'm really smart, since I was raised in a lab and had nothing else to do. And I'm connected to the void in a way, so I just understand it."

"You threw a knife at Sans?" Jeff asked.

"Hey, Laughing Jack kidnapped Sans into his own world filled with dead bodies, how come we aren't yelling at him?" Jane asked.

"How did you catch a knife midair?" Ben asked Sans excitedly.

"It just happens," Sans said, shrugging. "I didn't even really mean to. Reflexes."

"Sans has some wonky abilities, trust me, he's kicked by butt plenty of times," Flowey said.

"I guess I should tell you all about the resets now, since it ties into the void and how I know Flowey," Sans said, "So, uh, this might be really hard to explain... but basically you guys know how monsters were sealed underground, right? When that happened, we were trapped by human mages who used the power of their souls to create the barrier. When that happened, the barrier was created to separate us from them, and it somewhat used the power of the void to sort of place us in an alternate space, kind of? Instead of us existing in the current world, they had managed to use the void itself as a barrier. That's why humans could only enter through the one hole that connected the underground to the surface, because it was the only part of the two that wasn't separated by the void. And it was why we needed the power of seven souls instead of just digging to the surface, because we needed that determination and power to rip the void from around us. It's sort of like the humans laying a blanket over the entire mountain that couldn't be penetrated from the inside, and that there was just one small hole in it where Frisk had fallen in."

"Wait, if i-i-it was the void, couldn't you g-g-g-guys have went through it o-or something?" Toby asked.

"It was using the void power to act as a barrier, but that doesn't mean that we could just whip it away," Sans said, "I mean, it was unstable for awhile after it was created, so Slender could pass through, but afterwards it finalized and no one could pass through it, the barrier was too strong at that point. It's really hard to explain, but the void is like that, hard to understand. Uh, let's see... it's kinda like me and other monsters magical attacks. Just because both me and Toriel can use healing magic doesn't mean that she can take control of mine after I've used it, or reverse my healing on someone. I used it, so I did it. Or a better example could be a bone attack. If I summon it, no one else can take control of it since it's my magic. And in order to destroy it, you would need enough magic or force to destroy it. Since the void is made of power and magic, that means we couldn't just punch it enough to destroy it, we would need the equal amount of magic used in the barrier to destroy it. Which was why we needed the seven human souls, and it was why I couldn't just whisk my way through the barrier like it was a sheet of paper. Just because something is from the void doesn't mean that I have control over it. I can sense it, since I could sense the barrier was destroyed, and it's how Slender was able to sense the void from my eye socket. We're connected to the void but we don't have almighty power of it. Does that make some sense?"

"To sum up, we can sometimes sense it, but we can't control all of it," Slender said.

"Oh, o-okie dokie," Toby said, his body jerking suddenly.

"What does the barrier have to do with this, though?" Ben asked.

"Knowledge," Jeff said, wiggling his fingers at the Link look alike.

"As if you have any of that," Jane snorted.

"Well, because the underground was surrounded by the barrier, it was separated from the rest of the world," Sans said, "And since it was surrounded by the void... well, that meant that if someone's soul was determined enough, they could have the power to go back in time."

"What do you mean?" Hoodie asked.

"A reset." Sans sighed, feeling the void continue to drip from his eye socket, "It's called a reset."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this is going to take ages for Sans to explain his full past because it's SO COMPLICATED!
> 
> WHY IS THE VOID SO COMPLICATED?
> 
> WHY DID I MAKE IT THAT WAY?
> 
> Eh, it's a cool tie in between CreepyPasta and Undertale, whatever. But the next chapter will hopefully be the last one about Sans explaining his past, since I have to write mountains of dialogue for these chapters so I can't make them too long because of how much information is in them.
> 
> Yeah, the void is really complicated, I'm trying guys.


	31. Chapter 29 - The Resets

_"A reset." Sans sighed, feeling the void continue to drip from his eye socket, "It's called a reset."_

"We're finally talking about the resets," Flowey laughed.

"I feel like I'm watching some opera or some sh*t, like this explanation is taking twists and turns," Jeff said, looking over at Sally when she handed him the potato Sans had given her from Laughing Jack. "So what's a reset now?"

"Now I have to explain determination before I can get into that," Sans groaned, "There's just so much backstory and science in this, it's really complicated. Okay, so I explained earlier basically that humans don't have magic while monsters do, yeah?"

"Yup!" Sally said.

"Here," Jeff said, handing the potato to Ben.

"Basically, because humans don't have magic in their souls, they have something else that makes their souls more powerful than monsters." Sans tried to think of how he would go about explaining this. "Humans have this magical power called determination, which makes their souls more 'determined' to live and so humans can kill monsters easier than monsters can kill humans. The more determined they are to kill us, the more damage they do, and the more likely we're to do. Intent is really important to monsters, especially in healing and hurting. I have to intend to heal you or my magic won't heal you because I wouldn't want it to. Which is why it's better to get a monster to heal another monster, because if you really want to heal them, it'll work better."

"If I intend to make you happy all of the time, will it when I poke you?" Sally asked Sans.

"It would work even if I wasn't a monster!" Sans laughed, booping her nose. "But it just deals with healing and damage. Monsters don't have much determination, we barely have any. We can't even have too much, if people try to inject determination into us, we start to melt because our magical bodies can't handle it. So we aren't really 'determined' enough to kill a human compared to them. They would be more determined, and would have more intent to kill, and would kill us faster. But humans don't have the ability to use magic, so normal medical procedures don't really work on monsters. Our bodies are made of magic, they need magic to heal. It's why when I got hit by a rock before I had met Jeff, I couldn't go to a human doctor to get it healed. I had to heal it myself."

"Okay, so that means if you ever get hurt, we won't be able to heal you?" Ben asked, handing the potato to Jane. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"I shouldn't get hurt, I'm pretty strong," Sans said.

"But you just said that humans are stronger than monsters, so doesn't that mean you'd be weak to normal humans?" Tim asked.

"He caught my knife." Jane handed the potato to Eyeless Jack. "I mean, he has quick reflexes."

"And he's connected to the void, which means he can harness the void as well," Slender said, looking at the masked man. "Have you even been paying attention?"

"I z-zoned out like, awhile a-ago," Toby admitted, "Can we go s-start again?"

"No," Sans said, "But I can harness the void, so I don't have to listen to the rules of this world, per say. I have a lot of magic and I can dodge really well, not to mention my reflexes are really good. I also have fire magic, which skeletons aren't supposed to have, but I do anyway, so yeah. And the experiments the Doctor did on me weren't just on the void, but he also did experiments of determination on me."

"You said monsters melted if they got determination!" Jeff said.

"The Doc found a way to bypass that, a way I'm not going to be sharing because I've already concluded I would die with that knowledge," Sans said, "But basically he found a way to get determination into me without me melting. And so I'm the only monster in existence that has enough determination to fight them and actually win multiple times without melting and surviving afterwards. I've seen a monster manage to bypass death and get determination, but then she started to melt after too long and dusted soon after. She did manage to kill a couple of humans a few times, but it was too much for her to handle. Myself, on the other hand, can handle determination. So that means I can inject more into me without melting, and I'm way more powerful."

"Wow..." Eyeless Jack whispered, handing the potato to Tim now.

"Yeah, trust me, I know he's powerful," Flowey said, "I've fought him before. I have yet to beat him."

"Never will happen," Sans laughed, "I'm not saying I'm like as powerful as like a god or something, just that I got some skills. That's why I can heal fatal wounds, because I have a lot of magic. Don't worry about it though, I usually have it under control. It's just when I get sick that it acts a bit wonky, like how I accidentally summoned all of those bones. I promise to show you all more of my powers some other time when I'm not bleeding another world from my eye socket, but now's not exactly a good time."

"But what about the resets?" Sally asked.

"Oh, right, got a bit side tracked there," Sans said, "Anyway, so basically the underground, because of the barrier, became like a smaller universe in a sense where the time and space was different inside of it than the surface. That sorta meant the void controlled a smaller amount of time and space and people. Determination, if you have enough of it, can help tie into the void, too. Which is why I'm really good at using it, because I'm really determined. And Slender is too. But it explains why SeedEater can't teleport or do the stuff that we can, because he isn't determined. It's also how the humans were able to use the void to make the barrier, partly because of their determination. And if something went underground, and it happened to have enough determination..."

"They could go back in time, pretty much," Flowey said.

"I can only go forward, I don't think that's even possible," Slender said, "But theoretically..."

Tim handed the potato to Toby. "You mean someone had the ability to travel back in time?"

"Was it i-in a hot tub time m-machine?" Toby asked.

"Sadly, no," Sans said, "It was just Flowey."

"The weed went back in time?" Jeff asked, "How?"

"Determination, Alphys put some in me and I was created," Flowey said, "I found out that since I had determination, I could go back in time to a 'save point'."

"Like a video game?" Ben asked, tilting his head.

Sans pointed at Ben. "Yeah, actually, a lot like that. If someone had enough determination, they could go back to a previous location they were before and start all over again. This was only possible because of the circumstances of the underground, it's not possible anymore. Flowey was the first creature to ever be able to do something like that."

"I started using it for good, like going back in time to help people not fall, or to give them some hope in situations, save them some money, things like that." Flowey looked awkwardly at the floor. "I was filled with that 'do good' bullcrap."

"I mean, you should do some good, but to some extent," Sally said, "Being good always can just hurt you! That's what happened to me!"

"I figured that out," Flowey said, "I kept resetting over and over, going back in time over and over again to help every single monster. It started to get boring. Repeating the same stuff, talking to the same people, I wanted a change!"

"He just didn't know that I could remember the resets," Sans said.

"You could remember?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"He's a potato, duh," Laughing Jack said.

"The determination and void powers let me," Sans said.

"I started killing people just to see how others would react, and well..." Flowey said, looking at Sans. "I found out how much he could kill me."

"Oh thank god Sans killed him," Jeff sighed, "I really don't like the weed."

"Please, Sans, do whatever you did on Flowey on Jeff," Jane said.

"I killed him a couple hundred times, tibia honest," Sans said, glancing at the flower. "Like he kept coming back over and over again to try and beat me, but it never worked. He sorta just gave up."

"You were actually terrifying!" Flowey said.

"H-He did hide when you s-summoned the bones," Toby said, handing the potato to Hoodie.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Hoodie asked him.

"I-I think we unconsciously s-started a-a game of hot potato..." Toby whispered.

"So technically in this timeline right now, I've only killed one person, the Doctor." Sans patted Sally's head. "But in past resets and such, I've killed Flowey and Frisk a lot."

"Frisk?" Ben asked.

"I figured as such," Slender said, "They did seem adamant on finding about your secrets. Probably to see how someone like you became powerful."

"Yeah, Frisk reset a lot more than Flowey," Sans said, "Each time I tried to threaten them to stop, they just became more determined to find out my past. And since they were a human, they had way more determination than Flowey. So they kept going back over, and over, and over again. The first couple of times they saved everyone, I've watched us escape to the surface. Hundreds of times, but Frisk would always give me that darn _look_ of theirs and just-"

Sans sighed, forcing him shivering bones to calm down. "I just really don't like what they did. They killed everyone. I stopped them a lot, sure, but they were way more determined than Flowey. They kept coming back again, and again... and one reset, they actually managed to catch me off guard. I didn't see their second swing."

"I watched him die," Flowey said, "I thought Sans was the only hope for the underground, and he was! Frisk took so many resets to beat him, but they stuck through until they memorized every attack and plan he had. They managed to last long enough to get a solid hit."

"You... like me...?" Sally asked quietly.

Her voice was trembling.

"I died a lot of times, by Frisk," Sans said, "I can remember what it felt like, too. It's why I sometimes am up early, and it's why I used to take so many naps before. It was also why I was more depressed than usual."

"The only reason Sans fought was for his friends, and then he came to the surface and they immediately abandoned him," Flowey said, shaking his head. "He died for them before, multiple times, they never knew it."

Just like that, everyone dove on him.


	32. Chapter 30 - Pillows

The pillows were just... obsessive.

It was understandable for the Creepypasta to all be worried about Sans. He was sick, his magic was wonky, and they had just learned that he had died before fighting a battle to sacrifice himself for people who ended up only betraying him. It made sense they would be a little bit worried.

But there were just way too many pillows.

"Laughing Jack, we have to talk about the pillows."

Sans wasn't exactly sure what to call the tall clown. Tally? Tallness #1 was his name on his now new phone, but it was just a nickname. He usually called him Laughing, it worked. The clown was always smiling or laughing, it was unusual at first, but now it's just normal.

At first, the pillows had started will Sally. She brought in her pillow to his room for Sans to have since she was worried about her. A cute little gesture, Sans thought it was sweet. After all, now that everyone knew he was full on sick, he was stuck in his room while they all tried to care for him.

Of course, it had went just as badly as expected. Sans was the only one who could cook, so they ended up just sending Tim over to fast food places just to get some food.

He seriously, seriously had to teach them how to cook. Oh, and Jeff how to drive. Maybe some times on manipulation and lying, some of them were really bad at it. He had a lot to teach them. Somehow these 'famous' and 'deadly' serial killers couldn't work an oven and couldn't tell Sans that they didn't just throw out _another_ oven out of _another_ window.

It started with the two pillows from Sally. She walked in, hugging them close to her chest while giving them that adorable face. It was her way of taking care of him while he was sick, so he accepted them and a hug from her. That was why Sans had three pillows, two behind him and one on his lap.

It only progressed worse.

Ben brought in both blankets and pillows for Sans, along with some _totally_ homemade soup that he didn't open up a can for and microwave. That gave Sans a total of five pillows. Jeff followed suit with his own pillow, and Jane, wanting to outdo him in everything she did, brought four. At that point, his bed was littered in pillows, and it became a silly little joke.

That's why the others started bringing in more pillows. Eyeless jack brought in two, Hoodie brought two as well, and it just continued until Sans had around twenty pillows surrounding him. A bit excessive, but alright.

They had set it up around him as a 'protective fort' for anything that could hurt him. They were stationed around the bed as to protect him if he fell off. A bit weird, unusual, but it was in their nature.

But then, the pillows just _kept coming_.

At thirty, Sans was questioning where they were getting them. Ben simply smiled, Jeff laughed. At forty, Sans was seriously confused and buried in pillows. At fifty, he couldn't even see the bed, but they wouldn't let him leave the bed because he was still sick.

Then they had hit one hundred, courtesy of Laughing Jack,,. and Sans had to finally say something.

The pillows were everywhere at this point. All over the ground, on the furniture, even on the walls somehow. Laughing Jack had started working on the ceiling when Sans talked.

"What do you mean?" Laughing asked, turning as he stood on the ceiling.

"I understand you guys don't want my powers to get me hurt while I'm sick or anything, but... this is excessive." Sans gestured to the sea of pillows surrounding his little bed island. "I can't see the carpet anymore. Or anything but my head."

It was true. Sans was under a pile of pillows that covered everything but his skull, which was sticking out of a small hole that was created between the pillows. Every time he would move and knock the pillows off of him, Laughing Jack would instantly run to him to re-stack the pillows to keep 'his little potato safe'. Sans asked how he would eat, and the clown offered to feed him by hand.

"Aw, but you look so cute like a little potato burrito!" Laughing Jack cooed at him.

A blush covered Sans's face. "A little potato that would like to see something other than pillows. Dude, I-I'm fine."

"There's a bone sticking out of the wall now, Sans."

Looking over, Sans did in fact find a bone he must have summoned unconsciously in the wall next to him. "Oh. Interesting."

"What's going on in here?" Slender asked.

"Slennndddddeeerrrrr, Laughing Jack is refusing to let me move at all!" Sans whined, "I can't even reach the remote for my T.V to change the channel because he keeps slapping it away!"

"Would you like me to change it for you?" Slender asked him.

"No, do something about this!" Sans said.

The tall man sighed and looked over at the clown. "I do have to agree with Sans about this pillow situation though, Laughing Jack."

"Thank you." Sans said.

"There isn't enough. If he falls off the bed he could hurt himself on the edge of the nightstand. I'll go get some more."

Well, that didn't work as planned.

~~~~~~

To think that this would have happened.

Undyne looked down sorrowfully at the small spider standing on the table, Asgore bent down next to her and talking to it. Muffet was a powerful monster, how could this happen?

" _Masked man,_ " The spider was whispering to them, " _It was a masked man. He came in so quickly, and he stepped on a few spiders on the way out._ "

"Was there any reason for him to do that?" Asgore asked.

Undyne glanced over at Papyrus. His skull was on the table, lacking any movement. Out of all of them, he was probably the worst affected by everything that's been happening. The skeleton regretted everything so much, he was a constant mess. She wanted to help, she really did, but she didn't know how. This situation wasn't a normal one, how was she supposed to go about this?

" _I'm not sure, I'm sorry,_ " The spider said, " _But have my regards for your missing family member as well._ "

"You should be the one receiving our regards, as Muffet just passed away," Asgore said, "I'm sorry for your lose. We'll find this masked man."

" _I wasn't as close to her as the others were, it's why I was the only one able to tell without breaking down,_ " The spider explained, "But I wish you all good luck in reconnecting with him."

Papyrus let out a sop from his position, Undyne quickly moving over to comfort him awhile Asgore continued to talk to the spider.

Nothing seemed to go their way anymore.


	33. Chapter 31 - Rape vs Killing

Sans wasn't sure how to feel about Offender.

Now that he wasn't sick anymore, he was out and about again. It felt good to be able to not be stuck in his room, but they were still careful about him. That's why, when Offender came over again, Slender had picked up Sans and hid him into a different room.

But that time he didn't really fight it. Offender raped people, Sans didn't want to be one of them.

But maybe what he just told him was kind of harsh.

Offender had been looking for Sans. That was obvious, he could hear him calling his name and Jane had warned him. Sans didn't mean to snap at Offender when he came into the room, but he did. Maybe because he was still mad about the pedophile incident. It was people like Offender that made Papyrus think he was a pedophile, and those people were the reason he was abandoned.

At least, that was Sans's mental state earlier. He was upset, he just didn't understand why he wasn't good enough for Papyrus. Was he too short? Were his puns just that annoying? What drove his brother away? He tried to rationalize it, saying it wasn't actually _his_ fault, obviously pedofiles were the cause of it. And that translated to people who raped others, and that translated to Offender.

He shouldn't have taken it out on him. Offender had nothing to do with it, it was his and Papyrus's problem. Well, it was more of Papyrus's problem.

Although Sans had claimed to move on, he never truly did. Papyrus had been his entire life, the only reason he had even bothered to live before! It was hard to get over that, all of those resets and years fighting for someone who would just abandon him. He might not have done it on purpose, but he still did it to Sans. Sans was on the verge of suicide, he _still_ had that scar from the explosion at the lab he worked at. He never bothered to heal it fully, he just hadn't cared enough back then.

Now, he did. Which was why he was more emotional than dull. He cared enough to fight back.

After Sans had snapped at Offender, he had went to go hunt him inside of the house. Apparently he had told Slender he would be leaving in a bit, which made Sans realize maybe he was just a bit too harsh. Offender hadn't even said anything to him, he actually hadn't tried anything. Sans just snapped at him the moment he stepped into the room, which usually wasn't like Sans. Maybe it was from his frustrations of being sick, or from remembering about Papyrus, but he just snapped.

"Hey, man, wanna talk for a sec?" Sans asked.

"You want to talk to him?" Slender had asked.

"Yeah, alone, it won't take too long," Sans said.

"I... okay..." Offender said.

That's how they ended up in a side room, Sans turning to Offender. The tall man hadn't made any approaches when his back was turned. He had hit on Sans a few times and offered him rose, but who was Sans to judge?

"I don't know much about your species, but I know that you guys are born with 'traits', like how Slender can tell someone's weak point, and how Splendor can tell someone's mood and their birthday, and you with virginity. I'm guessing that you're born with those abilities, and that you guys developed from them... is that why you do that sort of stuff with people? Because it's instinct?"

"It's why Slender kills people, and why Splendor makes people happy... it's just what we do," Offender answered truthfully, "I was just born this way, I at least give people roses so they won't remember. And if they don't take the rose, there's nothing I can do."

"You do understand why I was upset, right?" Sans asked, "I mean, you can't just go around raping people."

"I just don't get it!" Offender said, "You say rape is bad and everything, and I can understand that! But how is it any different than killing?"

"Rape and killing are two very separate things," Sans said.

"Sure, they're different," Offender said, "But they're both wrong. They're both hurting other people, both are illegal. You all are serial killers, taking away people's lives with no care for them, and you treat me like I'm the crazy one? I just... it's frustrating. Slender gets all of these followers and stuff, while I get pushed around for doing the same kind of stuff he does. What we both do is wrong, we both hurt people? So why do you hate me but love him?"

Sans paused, Offender looking down at him before looking to the side after his outburst. He was right, in a way. Both rape and killing was wrong, it both was disturbing and utterly wrong to morals. 'Don't kill, don't rape'. Both took something away from the other person being abused. Was Sans really justified in claiming one was better than the other? Was he even in the right place to judge at all?

"I... you have to understand some stuff," Sans said, "They're both wrong, but... gosh, it's hard to explain..."

He looked away while he tried to think of the right words. "Death is a hard thing to go through, for both family members and the person, but they usually don't remember it. And when they do, look around to what happens to them. Ben and Sally both died, not to mention how Sally was... you know, by her Uncle. They're still scared about it, to this day. And I've been killed people, I still have nightmares about it. But there's so many people out there, who have been raped and they have to live with it. When the CreepyPasta kill people, they at least don't defile them that way. It's still killing, yeah, and we all know it's wrong... but we're creepypasta, you know."

"We?" Offender asked, "Are you saying you're a creepypasta.

There was no moment of hesitation before Sans answered. "Yeah. I'd say so."


	34. Chapter 32 -Arrested

Officer Maddy was determined to get justice.

She wanted to. Sure, she was a lower police officer, but she couldn't help but stake out the houses after her shift. She wanted, no, _needed_ to get justice for those who were wrongfully murdered.

It was why she was in her cop car that night, and why she turned on her sirens when she saw the man. He was just walking alone in the middle of the night, rather suspicious.

The skeleton just looked amused at her when she pointed the flashlight at him, as if she was the one doing something wrong. "Excuse me sir," She said, "Would you mind telling me why you're out so late?"

"My friend forgot something of his, I was taking it for him," Sans said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"You have nothing on you, and it's a bit late to be outside alone." She looked at him closely.

"Eh, he needs it now," Sans said, shrugging. "And it's called pockets."

As if she was going to believe that. This monster was obviously up to something. Ever since they had escaped from the underground, the murder numbers had went up. It wasn't exactly connected to them, but she knew monsters couldn't be trusted.

"Empty your pockets, sir." She noticed a sharp point sticking out of it.

"Hey, you seem like a nice girl, I'm not going to lie to you, I have a knife for a friend of mine," Sans said honestly, "But you should know there's a reason why I'm telling you this. I'm confident."

"You're under arrest," She said simply.

"Hey, it's your own funeral," Sans said, but complying to turn around with his hands behind his back.

"I knew monsters escaping was a mistake," She muttered under her breath as she handcuffed him.

Maddy didn't like the idea of people with magic powers roaming about. Monsters, although their souls were weaker, still could hurt them. They had magic for heaven's sake! Humans didn't, how were they supposed to fight against them? It's why Maddy was a firm believer that monsters were the serial killers. It would explain how some people were dying mysteriously, because they were being killed with magic.

After pulling the knife from his pocket, she shoved him into the back of the car before climbing into the front.

"Heh, interesting, the inside of a cops car is kinda cool," Sans said from the back.

"You have the right to remain silent," She told him, tossing the knife into the cup holder.

"Woah, woah, calm down with that!" Sans said, "It's not mine, it's my friends! And he's not going to be happy to find his favorite knife being thrown around. And don't you have to treat that like evidence or something?"

"There's no need for evidence, you're going straight to jail for the rest of your life," Maddy said.

"Seriously, lady, you seem nice, so I don't want to see you go," Sans said, "If you pull over right now and let me out, you don't even have to remove my handcuffs, they'll let you live."

As if she was going to fall for that. What kind of lie was that to convince her to let him go? She never had arrested someone before, really, so she wasn't really sure what they would try. Were they always this bad?

"Sure thing," She told him, rolling her eyes.

She continued down the dark road, driving carefully. Looking up in the mirror to check on the skeleton, she found...

"How did you- What?" She yelped.

Sure, he was still sitting back there, but his hands were in front of him, unhandcuffed. And he was looking at her with a confident grin.

"I told you, I'm confident," Sans said, waving at her. "I've officially decided to follow no more rules, I'm a full on CreepyPasta now baby. That means I don't mind delivering weapons to my friends or screwing with people. And I did try to warn you, at least, so don't say I didn't. I do hope that Slender might go easy on you."

Suddenly, looking back at the road, Maddy saw someone tall standing in the distance. With a yell, the brakes were slammed on and they came to a forced stop. The person then vanished.

"I don't think so, oh well," Sans said, "Well, at least be happy it's not me killing you. You were just doing your job, can't really blame you."

He opened up the car door, stepping outside of it before he circled around to the front to open the passenger door. The officer was too busy being surprised to even do anything other than stare as he picked up the knife and waved her goodbye.

Then the door slammed shut.

And her door opened while Sans gave her a wide grin.


	35. Chapter 33 - Driving Time

Hanging out with serial killers was pretty interesting. At least everyone had calmed down from the 'protect Sans with millions of pillows' incident, since they let him actually go around again. In fact, they even let him take Jeff's knife to him! That did end with a dead body, but hey, they got a new car now.

But unfortunately, that meant that Sans would have to teach Jeff to drive in it.

The pillows came in use, as Sans shoved a couple by his feet. You know, just in case. He also made sure to have his seatbelt firmly tucked in. They had checked the car for any trackers or anything, and tinkered with it so it wouldn't connect to the police station anymore. Jeff kept reciting the Bee movie over the walkie talkie in the car, it was becoming a problem from how often Police Officers would demand where the officer that owned the car went.

With Jeff in the driver's seat and Sans in the passenger, they were ready. Sans had taken them to a remote country road where the killer could get some driving in without any interruptions.

"So, the car is already started, did you adjust the seat and the mirrors?" Sans asked.

"How do I do that?" Jeff asked, "Is there a button?"

"No, you have to do it manually."

"How do I..."

"That's the windshield wiper, Jeff."

It took a few more minutes to get his seats and mirrors adjusted so he could see through them, and it took him another couple of minutes to tell Jeff that no, he cannot run over people yet.

Finally, they were ready to actually drive.

Sans took a deep breath, hugging a pillow against his chest. "Okay, so you want to first put your foot on the brake to- that'd the gas, Jeff."

"Whoops," Jeff laughed awkwardly, switching over to the brakes before pressing his foot on it. "How long will it take me to be able to both drive and throw knives out at people that I can't run over?"

"At this rate, don't count on it," Sans said, "Now you want to switch the lever over to the slot labeled 'd'."

"For d*ck?"

Jeff gave Sans a wide grin. Okay, that was a bit funny, he would admit.

"Not exactly," Sans laughed, "But for drive. I don't think this car would be gay anyway."

"Yeah, I mean we're already inside of it," Jeff said.

"Did you just-"

"I did." Another wide grin from Jeff.

"I should have replaced Papyrus with you a long time ago!" Sans laughed, "This is way more fun than teaching him to drive!"

"I feel like that should reward me with being allowed to hit just one person with this car, just one. Maybe, this is off the top of my head, but maybe a girl with black hair and-"

Sans gave him a look. "Not Jane."

"Darn it."

Jeff was extremely fun to be around for Sans. He was like a fun younger brother that had no limits, it was great to watch. Sure, Jeff tried to kill his girlfriend on a number of occasions, but he did that before Sans had even met Jane.

"Jeff, you can't drive while you're on your phone!" Sans said, "You might crash."

"Bloody Painter asked me where Ben is, he says they were in the middle of playing mario kart. Without me, seriously guys?" Jeff growled, frantically typing on his phone.

"You aren't exactly the best person to play video games with, I mean," Sans said, "Remember last time I played with you? You actually tried to eat my controller."

"I didn't try, I succeeded," Jeff said.

"You broke it apart into small pieces, and mixed it into a smoothie. I still have to pick up that new blender. You can start driving n-OW!"

Jeff had suddenly pressed hard on the gas while Sans was talking, lurching the car forward and making him yell out the last part of his sentence. The trees around them started to fly past the car as Jeff pressed harder on the gas, speeding up further.

"FOR ALL TOBY FOX AND HIS FOLLOWERS ALMIGHTY, SLOW DOWN!" Sans screeched, pressing himself back against the seat.

"I'm only going 60!" Jeff said.

"Oh, only 60!" Sans said sarcastically, "My bad, I thought we were going at how fast you and Jane are to insult each other, but I guess you can just speed up?"

"I can kill so many people with this! It's like a torpedo!" Jeff laughed as he tore down the road.

"Who in their right mind would give you a torpedo? I'm regretting giving you a car!" Sans yelped.

"Who said that they would give it to me? Stealing is always an option!" Jeff said, briskly turning right and making Sans and himself jerk to the left side of the car.

"If I die, I'm giving Sally all of my money," Sans started saying, "Slender can have my wigs to put on bald, bald head, and my room can go to SeedEater! In my will I'm adding that I don't want you to ever drive a car again!"

"I'm only going 70 now!" Jeff said.

"This was a mistake, slow down!" Sans said, "This road is 55!"

"Fine, I'll go down," Jeff said.

He slammed on the brakes and they both shot forward, only the small seatbelts in the car allowing for them to not fly through the windshield. They both were thrown back against their seats, Sans gripping the pillow while Jeff started laughing.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" He said.

"No!" Sans yelped.


	36. Chapter 34 - Please Work

This had to work.

Noelle was desperate, at this point. She needed to get some progress, the Sans trail had led to a dead end. Whatever these CreepyPasta were, she knew normal means wouldn't bring their killing ways to an end. They had to be smart about this.

She really needed this to work.

It was becoming a problem. Recently, the global leaders had gathered to try and discuss ways to decrease the killings.

But what really motivated Noelle was that child. The only survivor of an attack, that looked up at her with those tear filled eyes and asked her if he was going to be next. She had promised him no, told him that she would protect him.

Then they found his body.

Looking at it, knowing that she had failed him, it gave Noelle a sense of determination that she never had before. And that lingering thought that her daughter could be next scared her.

They tried other plans, but none of them worked. Trying to predict the gutting murders went nowhere as the killer had no pattern. They didn't kill specific people, they seemed to kill whoever was unfortunate enough to cross their path. There were too many stab victims to limit it down to a single person, and the victims were always random. There was no way to determine exactly who they would target next.

But, there was one.

Just one pattern, just one. The searches. If a person googled the word 'creepypasta' or 'comic sans', they were three times more likely to be killed than the average person. Always by the same way, too. Disappearing in front of electronics, reported missing and never returning.

From that, it was difficult to do their jobs as they knew that electronics were dangerous. Noelle refused to let her daughter near screens, and Noelle could only go off of what she knew to deal with this.

At first, she hadn't believed in CreepyPasta. It was just horror stories that her daughter liked to read, nothing to it. Now, she was regularly coming to her daughter for information about them. Recently, though, her daughter stopped talking about them.

But Noelle had enough information on the screen one to get started.

What she did know about this CreepyPasta was that they could travel through screens. Her daughter had mentioned it before, and the killings supported it.

That's how she was going to get him.

It took a bit of time to convince the others to work with her, but they were all on board. Something that rarely happened in her job, but they all wanted just one single lead to work. And if they could get this _thing_ , then they would be able to go from there. Be able to understand it, be able to go somewhere and save people!

The trap had been set, they had programed the computer to automatically keep searching the most googled things that resulted in disappearances. They had stationed it inside of a controlled room, with a single iron door and one way glass. They also had a machine that would automatically drop the computer down into a panel under the floor and be destroyed if anything went wrong.

Noelle had been standing behind the glass when she noticed the computer screen suddenly turn green, everyone around her ceasing their murmured talking as a hand stuck out of the screen.

They all watched in collective horror as the hand gripped the edge of the computer, pulling forward so an arm stuck out. It wasn't long before a head was emerging, along with a torso and legs until a boy with blond hair was climbing out of the computer.

When he looked directly at her through the glass, and Noelle almost screamed.

His eyes were black, and his pupils were a glowing red. Pointy ears stuck out from behind his ruffled blond hair, and blood was leaking from his eyes. He grinned at her, as if he knew she was behind the glass. He knew someone was behind the glass, that was for sure.

Then his grin fell, and he turned back towards the computer as the trap activated. It was too quick for him to return back to the computer, as it was already dropping through the panel before the panel closed.

The officers on the other side of the glass held their breaths, trying to figure out his next move. Could he simply just use any form of electricity to travel, could he break through the glass and kill them all?

But when he just stood there, looking around, they realized he was trapped. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't escape.

She...

She did it.


	37. Chapter 35 - Where Is Ben?

At first, everyone felt a bit off.

Usually Ben would just pop out of the computer or T.V randomly. He was unpredictable, but pulling up cleverbot would at least get a response from him. However, this proved fruitless, as there was a lack of response. No glitches, not cleverbot. Nothing.

Sans had gotten home after almost crashing into trees with Jeff to find that Ben had been missing for a couple of hours, which never happened. The boy lived in electronics, he always replied almost immediately. If he wasn't inside of the electronic, he at least used his phone.

But his phone was on the counter, in the kitchen. No one knew where he was.

Once it was dark, everyone was a bit stressed out. Ben never disappeared, he at least _responded_. At this point Sans was worried.   
  


"He could be hurt, or dead, or something!" Sans said, frantically clicking through google.

"I couldn't find any articles about a strange, bloody eyed boy," Jeff announced from his computer, clicking out of his tab. "I don't think he was spotted on the streets or something."

"Well, he's not here!" Sans said, "If there's no reports of some glitchy guy being arrested, what could we do?"

"He might just be distracted, you know," Eyeless Jack offered.

"Or he could be hurt!" Sans said, "For all we know, some people could have managed to kidnap him and are torturing him right now!"

~~~~~~

This was a turn Noelle didn't expect.

Of course, the boy was still utterly terrifying. She watched him crawl out of a screen with bleeding eyes like it was no big deal, of course she was scared of him.

But that was _before_ he talked.

They weren't exactly sure how to deal with this situation. What could and couldn't he understand? What were his abilities? How did he make all of those people disappear?

The room was at least prepared for this. They had a loudspeaker to communicate with him for, and they had a small opening at the side to be able to give him things like food. The government officials weren't really sure if he could or couldn't eat, but it helped.

The first object was a rubix cube. One of the others had it as a decoration for their desk, so everyone decided they could try that out first. To see if this thing, or boy, would be able to solve it.

Noelle had to admit it was off putting for this thing to be so... young. He looked to only be 11 or 12, and although he had bleeding eyes, he still looked like a child that should be going to school. Was this boy really the one who made so many people go missing?

He immediately noticed when the rubix cube entered the slot, looking over. He didn't even move to walk towards it, he just looked at it before looking at the glass. The boy didn't look very amused.

"Should we tell him what to do with it?" One of her coworkers asked.

"But would he even understand our language?" Another asked.

"We could try," She said.

She leaned down and pressed the button, holding her head close to the mic before speaking into it, "If you can understand this, will you please decode the rubix cube to your left?"

The boy looked back at them, and everyone held their breaths as they waited for his response. Would he try to attack the glass? Would he even understand the words.

And when he opened his mouth, everyone leaned forward with interest. Surely he was going to give them an answer, right?

"That's kind of gay."

Okay, not the answer they were expecting.

Noelle recovered from her confusion and leaned forward, pressing the button again. "Do you understand our language?"

The boy blinked at the glass. "Oh my god, I was kidnapped by idiots."

"I think that means he can understand our language," A coworker of hers said.

"Oh, you think?" Another retorted.

"Can you all calm down? He speaks our language, but he's still a killer. Let's remain calm and professional about this," A third said.

"But that's a kid in there? What should we do? Bribe him with a barbie toy?" One of them asked.

"Why a barbie toy?" Another asked.

"It's all I have at my desk."

"And why do you have barbie toys at your desk, working for the government?"

The man looked away. "Shut up!"

"You guys are still on the loudspeaker," Ben said from the other side.

Noelle turned to realize that her finger was still pressed on the button.

He heard all of that.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Noelle asked him, trying to change the subject.

The opportunity was there, and Ben took it. "I don't know, _can_ you?"

Yeah, okay, Noelle didn't know how to feel about this. Her hands were still shaking, she was still scared. They all were a little frightened. This situation wasn't exactly normal, per say, so they were all a bit jittery and on the edge.

"Do you have a name?" Noelle asked.

The boy thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. Name's... my name is Bill Buttlicker."

"Is that... is that actually your name?" A coworker asked in disbelief.

His face became offended. "How dare you! My family built this country!"

"Hold on, is that an Office reference?" Noelle asked.

The boy grinned wider. "Yeah."

There was different reactions from the agents behind the glass. Noelle remained silent and confused, a few of them groaned, and one even snorted. This kid wasn't like the others they've dealt with, likely because he was a kid who's killed people. But he wasn't taking any of this seriously, as if he isn't afraid.

"Can you tell us your real name?" A coworker asked.

"Fine, Jeff," Ben muttered, "And just so you know, I'm kinda ugly and I can't drive."

"Thank you for complying," Noelle said, "So you can understand our language and you watch human shows. But are you fully human?"

"Not really sure, is the government allowed to do this? Kidnap a kid and lock him in a room just because he was popping by for a visit?" Ben asked.

"Hundreds of people have disappeared because of you."

"Disappearances, schmeerences, it's in the past." Ben waved his hand.

"Where did the bodies go?" Noelle asked.

"Somewhere. Dunno, I tend to forget things when I don't have subway."

Ben gave them an expecting look, and the message was clear. Sighing, Noelle turned towards the man to her left.

"Can you go buy this boy some subway?" She asked.

"Meatball sub, please and thanks," Ben said.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I made a vine comp for this series so
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjVBbSq5wP4
> 
> Then I made a second one!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkqqhyZUMRI


	38. Chapter 36 - Fun Times

Sans would have to be proud of Ben.

Ben had to admit he had been watching Sans for longer than a few days before he made his introduction. And watching Sans was just hilarious. Not only did the short skeleton make good, original memes, but he had an entire folder of them! When Sans was at work, Ben scrolled through them, and he ended up wheezing on the floor.

Usually Ben wasn't the one to be out about his jokes. Ever since he met an unfortunate end by drowning, he didn't like leaving the computer. Watching people from behind the screen, screwing with their games and computers gave him a laugh. But he didn't really go out and talk about it, he didn't act on it in real life.

This was the first time he really let it loose. Being with Sans was odd, but it really gave Ben a sense of confidence he didn't have outside of the screen.

Ben was a troll. That's what he liked to identify himself as. That one person online that knew the game better and screwed with people behind the safety of the game. The rare times he even came into the real world was to drag his victims behind the screen with him to kill them.

But this was the first time he ever used his trolling to this extent, on people he didn't really know.

And boy, it was fun. No wonder Sans did this so much, it was great.

Of course, Ben would have to say that Sans was better than him at it. Sans was somehow extremely manipulative when he wanted to be, It was a talent, really. Sans was more milupulative, a prankster that you couldn't beat. Ben learned that by watching Sans. If the skeleton wanted to, he could talk his way out of a lot of things. He was quick and cunning, smart too, Ben would never reach his level.

But Ben wasn't a prankster or a manipulator, he was a troller. He screwed with people and annoyed them to absolute death, and inconvenience their lives in the most impactful way possible. So of course Ben didn't compare. Although they both loved screwing with people, they went about it in different ways.

Ben knew he couldn't talk his way out of his situation. He wasn't getting out of there on his own, he wasn't as cunning as Sans.

However, annoying people...

That was his specialty.

It had only been an hour, from what he could tell, and it was going great. With a subway sandwich wrapper on the table, and rubix cube in hand, Ben was screwing with them to no end. As soon as they delivered the sandwich, Ben told them his real name wasn't Jeff, and that he would tell them his real name after he was done eating his sandwich.

Which he also happened to be a slow eater.

After he was done, however, he didn't stop there. He gave them a multiple choice question for his name, telling them they had four options. Xavior, Kyle, Alex, and Avander.

None of which were his name. But they didn't know that.

He could tell they were annoyed with him at this point. It had gotten to the point where they hadn't talked to him in a couple of minutes, obviously trying to come up with a strategy for dealing with him.

As they did that, Ben tried to think of how he would get out of this situation, He was no doubt in an armed facility with a lot of guards, and although he couldn't die, he could still be restrained. And bullets would probably sting if he was shot, he didn't like that idea very much.

How would he get out? The others would probably try and come for him, but he wasn't really sure how long it would take for them to notice that he's gone. And how would they even track him down? Ben didn't even know where he was.

With his hands tapping against the cool table, Ben looked up at the loudspeakers came to life.

"We have some more questions for you, if you would please answer them. How old are you?"

Ben looked at the 'mirror' on the wall, knowing full well that it was actually a one way mirror.

"69." He had to hold back a snort.

There was a pause. "Do you not age?"

"I died awhile ago, I don't age," Ben said, ceasing his tapping fingers. "Do I look good for my age?"

Another pause. "Can you please give us a single name of which to address you as?"

Oh, they were just handing him this material. "Big Chungus."

None of them seemed to understand the meme, as they continued the conversation. "Thank you Chungus. Where are you from?"

"Well..." Ben had to pause for a moment to think about a good reply for a couple of seconds. "Not from this room."

"Do you have any knowledge of your origins? Of how you became how you are?" The woman asked.

Oh, Ben remembered. He remembered that day very clearly. The pain of the water filling his lungs, the pain of just going _numb..._

He didn't originally look like Link. Not at all. He used to be a regular boy, with a regular video game hobby. His parents weren't the nicest of people, but Ben adjusted. Playing the Legend of Zelda helped, it was nice to ease himself into another world and pretend his life didn't exist.

"Daddy put his d*ck into Mommy's-"

"Alright, alright, thank you for the information!" The woman said quickly, "But do you know how you started bleeding from your eyes, and why your ears are pointed?"

"I did an angsty elf roleplay," Ben said, "It was my oc."

He had just woken up that way. After the world went dark, Ben woke up like it. That's how he ended up with black eyes, pointed ears, looking like an eternally crying Link. There was no choice, no say in the matter. It just... happened.

"Can you tell us what you did to the victims?" The woman asked.

"It wasn't me!" Ben defended, "Shaggy used 2% of his full power on them. They are no more."

"Chungus, who is shaggy?"

"He works to solve mysteries, just like you guys. He's a bit of a scardy cat, but he had a pet dog."

There was a pause. "You're talking about scooby doo, aren't you?"

He laughed. "Yup."

~~~~~~

Sans wasn't going to sit around.

Ben never went missing. He always replied, he always was in the internet. If Ben didn't reply, something happened to him. And Sans was going to find out what.

It didn't take long for Sans to get a good trail. First, he simply checked Ben's computer. The kids password was 'GayFortniteDancing', he already knew the password from when Ben told him before because he was too lazy to go grab it, even though he could go into the T.V and go through his computer to reach it.

Ben, thankfully, had a trail. In order for him to travel through one device to another, he would have to connect that device to the other. Links connecting electronics like bluetooth or other means usually were what he used, since Ben would need a path in order to go through the computers. Sans hadn't even noticed it on his electronics until later, and police officers wouldn't know to look for it as they wouldn't know that was how Ben killed people, A smart gig, and Ben destroyed the links after a victim was taken, which meant that they wouldn't be able to track him even if they did look out for that.

But, if Ben never came back through the path, it meant that it was still there. That the link was still present, and he hadn't destroyed it yet.

And that's how Sans found the computer.

Well, he found the account on the computer. Someone named John owned the account that had the link, and it was connected to his computer. With the link, Sans wouldn't be able to get much information from the man, other than a few minor details. Details like his name, the name of his computer...

And a location.

It was a work computer, one for an FBI agent. And the address so generously gave Sans the location of an FBI headquarters that, when googling it, helped show that the address wasn't too far away from where he was. It also showed that he recently started documenting some information on a case about a blond haired boy.

How... _convenient_.


	39. Chapter 37 - Arriving

It wasn't that hard to get there. When Sans realized that Ben was probably tricked into through the computer, and that he probably wasn't able to come back, he figured that he would have to go to the facility and find out where Ben was.

The problem was actually convincing the others to let Sans go. Some of them were a bit weary from when Sans had been sick, and even though Flowey could back him up on his powers, they didn't want to let him go. "Stay here and safe", they said, "We can get him."

Now, Sans had lived with these people for around a year now, and he knew them pretty well. Heck, he was dating most of them anyway. So if anyone knew about a humans power, and the CreepyPasta, it was Sans.

And sometimes, they were idiots.

Sans was the only reason they even came together in the first place, he was the glue keeping the group together. He was the one who calmed them down when fighting or upset, he was the one who pointed out the obvious when they didn't notice. Additionally, he was the one who figured out where Ben was.

"You guys have always been there for me, you guys have always protected me," Sans told them, "Let me protect you for once!"

"No, you've always protected us!" Jeff argued back, "You helped hide us from the cops, you bought and still buy us food! You twisted yourself around and worked yourself to the bone to make sure we were doing good. And we're experienced killers, we can handle this."

"Okay, I'm really proud of that pun, first off," Sans said, "But I'm just as experienced, and my magic will come in handy. I have some really good abilities, and I'm the only person who keeps you all from screwing up."

"As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with Sans," Slender said.

"Are you serious?" Jane hissed at him.

"The reason I approached Sans when he was younger was because of his power. He has powers that level with mine, and he has abilities no one else has." Slender rested his hands on Sans' shoulders. "I may have control over my proxies, but I can't control the wild cards of the group like Jeff and Laughing Jack. Those two may be morons-"

"Hey!" Jeff objected.

"-But Sans has proven that he can not only handle them, but also help guide them and help them safely avoid the cops. Sans is a smart intellectual that will be able to help our team, and we can't exactly stop him from coming with us anyway. You guys may be experienced in fighting normal humans, but these are armed professionals that know to look out for us now. If anything happens, we'll make sure to escort Sans out quickly. But without him, I can't guarantee that we would all get out alive. You all are powerful CreepyPasta, but most of you all use close range weapons that won't be effective against guns. We may have myself, but that doesn't ensure your safety. Sans would likely help protect you and also be able to help get us and Ben out of there faster."

"Ha!" Sans said, pointing at Jane.

"But if anything happens, Laughing Jack will take Sans to his world until he can be brought back here," Slender said.

"No!" Sans said.

"I will protect the little potato the entire time," Laughing Jack said, hugging Sans from the side.

"I don't think he'll need it," Flowey said, coiling around a lamp. "I'll stay back here."

"So will I, I doubt I will be of much help either," SeedEater said.

"I just don't care about him," Flowey said.

"Can I come?" Sally asked.

"You can't exactly die or feel pain, so sure," Sans said.

"I think everyone else is going to be coming," Eyeless Jack said.

"Actually, I would... I would prefer to stay back, if you didn't mind," Helen said quietly.

Sans looked over at the masked male. The bloody smile painted onto the white canvas did nothing to hide the shaking voice behind it.

He was scared.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Sans asked, "Your old girlfriend. You're afraid of guns, aren't you?"

As the man nodded, Sans could understand. Knives always made Sans feel a little uneasy, it took awhile to get used to Jane and Jeff holding them. And even then it still made him have some flashbacks to the judgement hall.

"You don't have to come," Sans said.

"Watch over those two, I don't want to find any messes when I return," Slender said, gesturing to Flowey and SeedEater.

"Gee, thanks," Flowey said sarcastically.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea to bring the others?" Hoodie asked Slender, "The human ones who don't use long range weapons? They could be hurt."

"We need as much manpower as we can get, and Sans will be able to keep the calmed," Slender said.

"And there's no way I'm not coming, I have to make fun of Ben for getting kidnapped by the government," Jeff said.

"I still don't like the idea of Sans tagging along," Jane said, "He might see some stuff I'd prefer he didn't see."

"Jane, don't worry, I'm really good at dodging things, and I've killed people before. And I also watched SeedEater eat someone in front of me, like on top of me too." Sans held up his hands. "No one will catch me off guard, and I won't throw up when I see blood."

Although reluctantly, Jane finally decided to agree, and that's how they ended up to their current location. Parked across the street, all staring at the building. Slender could be seen in the distant woods, and Laughing Jack was sitting on the roof of the car again, invisible.

"Oh b-boy guys, p-p-prison break!" Toby said excitedly.

"Heck yeah," Sans said, turning to high five him.

"Could you keep your impulses controlled for this?" Jane asked Jeff.

"Highly unlikely!" Jeff said, opening his car door with his knife pulled out. "Come on kids, let's go save an idiot!"

"Jeff, no!" Sans said, pulling the back of his hood so Jeff was pulled back into the car. "The door is probably locked anyway. And we don't know the inside of the building or where anything is, or where they're keeping Ben. The best course of action would be to.... LAUGHING!"

Sans yelled for the clown, making him drop his head down next to the drivers window to look in. "Yes, tiny little potato?"

"Could you look around the outside of the building, find some entrance points?" Sans asked.

"Sure thing!" Laughing said.

And just like that, he disappeared.

"Why not have Slender do it?" Jack asked.

"Bullets still affect him, and people can still see him. Laughing is invisible, and can only he killed by destroying his box. Which is in my pocket." Sans explained.

"And the building would go into lock down on the spot," Tim added.

It didn't take long before Laughing Jack was standing next to the car again, leaning down to look in through the window.

"I did a quick peak around, and I saw some armed people in there," Laughing Jack said, tapping his chin with a clawed finger. "But there's a few windows and doors."

"Wait, why don't we just send Laughing in there to teleport him out?" Jeff asked, "Since they won't see Laughing and Laughing can teleport."

"I can't teleport into and out of the building, silly!" Laughing Jack said.

"Since ghosts came onto the surface, the monsters gave humans some technology to help deal with the ghosts like Napstablook, since the government was worried that monster ghosts would just fly through their walls and take information. The technology is this magical property created by Monsters which helps repel ghosts and other forms of magical transportation through it. Which includes Laughing Jack."

"If I could have, I would have gone in by now," Laughing said.

"Slender and I won't be affected, though, since we use the void," Sans said, looking back at everyone. "Ghosts and Laughing Jack use magic to project themselves through space and walls. While Laughings way looks like teleporting, he's using magic to project his and other people through space to another location. It's the same as ghost magic, and it doesn't work on certain buildings because of the magic. Asgore used it too to make sure ghosts wouldn't steal the human souls while underground. Slender and I used the void, so we tear through space itself. Which means the magic won't really act as a barricade, because we're just folding space over to take us to another spot. We wouldn't be going through the wall, per say, we'd just be pulling ourselves through the void to the next location. Laughing and ghosts pull themselves through this world to get to other locations, Slender and I pull ourselves in and out of the void. Nothing in this world would affect us."

"Why can everyone teleport but me!" Jeff whined.

"Sans is the only one in this car that can teleport," Smile Dog told him.


	40. Chapter 38 - The Great Escape

Ben heard them coming.

Well, he didn't hear them himself, exactly. But as the questions continued, the people ended up just keeping the loudspeaker on the entire time. And this ended up giving him more insight into what other things they talked about. Apparently folders of information about the CreepyPasta have been going missing often, and some of them were getting angry about it.

It was a little bit after when Ben called them all "heterosexual boomers" when someone new entered the room. They sounded distant, probably a little far from the mic, but that didn't stop Ben from being able to hear them.

"Trash cans!" The person had yelled.

"What?" The woman that had been asking Ben most of the questions said, "Trash Cans?"

"There's someone wearing a trash can with a knife, they've broken in and are going rampant! Some of the unarmed staff are wounded from him, I think they're dead. We have to initiate protocol."

Ben snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. Was that Jeff? Jeff and Jane were the only two who used knives, and Jane wasn't that type of crazy enough to wear a trash can. And if she was here to break him out, she definitely wouldn't be running around and just killing people. She would be more stealthy than that.

"Chungus, why are you laughing?" The woman asked him.

"I mean, it sounds funny," A man commented from the sides.

"It's another CreepyPasta," Ben explained, "And if you promise to buy me more subway, I'll tell you all about him and his abilities."

~~~~~~

Now, the plan had been simple before. They could easily sneak in through a window by breaking through it or picking the lock, or by simple having Sans teleport to the other side and unlocking it. It was a simple plan to enter the building, and it would be a good exit too. In and out, no need for getting any attention.

"Wait, Sans, there might be cameras in there," Jane had said to him, "If they see you teleport, they might be able to use that to their advantage."

That's how Laughing Jack ended up throwing himself at the window and ultimately breaking through it with his claws, landing on the other side. There was a moment of silence before Laughing Jack stood up and grinned at them from the other side.

"Window is open now!" Laughing Jack said.

"Wait," Sans said.

He reached to the window and pulled at the bottom, effectively pushing open the window in a matter of seconds before he looked at Laughing.

"The window was unlocked," Sans sighed.

Laughing Jack pouted. "But was my window jump cool?"

"Very cool," Sans said, reaching through the glass to give his boyfriend a pat on the head.

There was a camera in the room, which Tim quickly took the liberties of disabling it through throwing a nearby coffee cup at it. Jane then had warned Sans that having Jeff around may cause their plan to fail, as the teenager was rather loud, and she then proceeded to pick up a nearby trash can and place it over Jeff's head and half of his torso.

"Smells like Jane," Jeff had commented.

"Oh, f*ck you," Jane muttered.

"I'm cutting eye holes into there," Jeff said, stabbing through the trash can from the inside with his knife.

"Okay, I think we should probably try and stick together from here on out, we have to find Ben and get out of here as quickly as possible," Sans told the others.

"Of course, it would be in our best interest, we can handle the numbers better together,  
Slender said.

"So absolutely no splitting up on- okay, where the f*ck did Jeff go?"

Sans had glanced behind him at Jeff to find the black haired male was gone, the door that had been previously closed was thrown open. They all stood in silence for a moment before a scream suddenly cut into the air, along with heavy footsteps and more yelling.

"WHERE'S ZELDA!" Jeff could be heard screaming

And thus, here they were, watching Jeff stab a receptionist on the floor while wearing a trashcan over his head. An odd situation, yes, but it was Jeff. It was normal.

"I see no difference than normal," Jane said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're all going to get killed," Tim muttered.

Sans flicked his wrist, causing the familiar blue soul to appear in front of Jeff's chest before lifting him up from the dead body. Using more of his magic, Sans removed the trash can and set down Jeff onto the floor. "So now everyone knows that we're here, thanks Jeff."

"But stabbing!" Jeff said.

"The whole point was to try and be a little more quiet, to kill everyone off before they could alert others so we can gain the most ground without facing guns," Slender said.

"Laughing Jack, can you go around and look for Ben?" Sans asked him, "I think we're going to have to adjust the plan. You go find him, and we'll just have to start by killing everyone here."

"I love that plan!" Laughing giggled, "Sure thing, my potato princess!"

When another person ran into the room, Hoodie wasted no time to pull out his gun and shoot him. At this point they were already caught, if the screaming did anything, so they might as well go all out.

It took no time for the first horde of people to come, Sans could hear them. All around the building, people were running about, shouting frantically. It was a bit odd, Sans didn't hear as many people as he expected. Sans and his group of CreepyPasta friends decided to start moving deeper into the base, killing everyone they could as they went.

But the guns were a problem.

And reinforcements started coming, too.

The first few people were a breeze. Sans didn't even have to lift a finger, as the other CreepyPasta handled them. One or two people would find them at a time, and against their group, it was no match. Only three bullets were shot, and only one of them had hit Slenderman in the corner of his head. It didn't do much, as it would take a lot more to kill the guy than a single bullet, but he had paused for a moment. That single moment shook Sans to the bone, as he realized something.

They could die. One of his closest friends could die, all because he was too eager to go and save Ben! Sure, they had a good plan before, but then it had been thrown out of the window. And Laughing Jack still wasn't back as more people with more guns started to arrive. Sally was pretty helpful with her inability to die, but she could only do so much against armed professionals with guns and body padding.

Thankfully, the CreepyPasta did prove just how good they were. They've been doing it for years after all, it was finally time for them to team up and show just how bada** they all were.

Smile Dog had been pouncing on people, biting their necks and getting an instant kill. Jeff would usually stick to the doorways, fighting alongside Smile Dog to help give him an opening or protect the dog. There had been a moment while Smile Dog ran through the legs of someone and tripped them, before Jeff had pounced on them with his knife.

Meanwhile, the three proxies were all working together with Slender. Although Toby and Tim had their moments, they worked surprisingly good together. Hoodie and Tim would stay back with their guns and defend Toby while Toby used his hatchets to cut down people, and Slender would just pick up people and throw them against walls or tear through their bodies. Slender also took the most bullets, standing in front of the proxies to make sure they wouldn't be hit. Although Slender ordered them around, it did show that he did care for the people who worked for him, which was touching. If they were loyal to him, Slender would defend them.

Jane and Sally were surprisingly working together. Sally would take some of the bullets shot while Jane would attack people, and even would hide behind a door while Sally would stand in the doorway and pretend to be an innocent little girl when they heard more people coming. Sans had a chuckle from that, as their confused faces were good before Jane and Sally jumped them. Eyeless Jack soon joined that strategy, as he used a scalpel and wasn't very effective long distance.

But, most of them were human, and Laughing Jack was still absent. Sans couldn't summon him because of the building they were inside of. Sans didn't expect him to take this long, and everyone was starting to wear down. At this point, Sans had been mostly using small bone attacks to make sure he didn't accidently hit one of his friends, but they were starting to slow.

"Jeff?" Sans asked.

"I'm... okay," Jeff huffed, leaning against a wall for support. "Just a lil tired, nothing too big."

The others were starting to show signs, too. Jane started moving slower, and Slender had a bit too many bullets. But there were a lot of people with guns, the gunshots practically deafening out Sans when he yelled for them to get back. Even Tim was out of bullets.

"Hey, Jeff," Sans told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Pull everyone back for a moment, I'm going all out," Sans yelled to him over a few more gunshots.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked.

Sans winked. "You'll see."

It had been awhile since Sans had the need to summon a Gaster Blaster, but it came just as easily as before. And a bit bigger, too, probably from the increased magic. Oh, how the room went silent when the Gaster Blaster was summoned.

"Get em, girl," Sans muttered, closing his fist glowing with blue magic.

When the power in the mouth started to form, a single sentence was muttered. Just one, by Toby.

"H-Holy sh*t."

And he fired.

Now that Sans had fully joined the battle, it became more interesting. The first shot managed to kill three right off the bat, but his attention and power was diverted. Not only had he used a good amount of magic earlier, he was also keeping his attention on the other CreepyPasta as well. They were starting to get tired, and they were getting slower. If Laughing Jack didn't get back soon with Ben, they would have a problem. Additionally, Gaster Blasters used up a lot of magic.

The sweat on his skull started to form.

When it was with the kid, it was easy. One untrained child who didn't exercise too much, but their determination was his downfall. Now it was people who were trained and more of them, not to mention his diverted attention. It started to wear him down. The bullets kept coming, apparently they had called for as many police officers and reinforcements around. It was a large building, a government building too. As soon as Jeff had alerted them, the people running the place probably called for all of the backup they could get.

After all, they never really had the people they were hunting for delivered to them. As soon as the Creepypasta appeared, they probably called everyone they could.

This wasn't good.

Toby was the only human who kept pressing strong, as he couldn't feel physical pain. Of course, it still affected him, as he could bleed out and die, but he couldn't feel the pain.

How long was Laughing Jack going to take? Seriously, he should have been back by now!

Then...

Then Sans saw it.

The group had been situated near some windows on the second story, and Sans didn't expect the government to go this far. But after he and Slender managed to take out a guard together, the machine came into view. A helicopter.

And the red dots appeared on the side of Toby's face, presumably from the helicopter. The man had noticed and turned to move, but his body was busy jerking from a sudden attack. There wasn't enough time for him to move, Toby couldn't.

Sans wasn't really sure what happened, but this sudden instinct he never felt before just appeared. Toby couldn't die, he couldn't!

Sans _refused_.

The magic surged through him, and suddenly Sans was pushing Toby out of the way into Jeff, knocking the two from out of view of the window and into Jane before summoning a wall of bones to block the bullets.

However, the wall of defense didn't seem to be able to handle that many bullets, as the bullets broke through the bone and shattered the glass. There wasn't enough time to teleport, there wasn't enough time to do anything, really.

The bullets went directly for his ribcage.


	41. Chapter 39 - Bloody Forest

Do you know what it's like to see someone you care about just... gone? Just like that?

Toby did. Oh, he had so much experience with it. At first, he had a few friends when he was younger. A few kids that felt bad for him and included him on their games of tag down the street, right across from the small pond located at the end of the town he used to live inside of. He was fully aware that they just felt bad for him, but he didn't mind. They were rather nice, and the games gave Toby a chance of friendship.

Unfortunately, the bullying had outweighed the good, and that resulted in him being homeschooled. The recess games were cut off, and he started seeing his friends less. They still let him play with them, but not so much as before. His sister would sometimes even let Toby play with her and her friends, it was nice.

Alcohol is a funny thing, really. Sure, Toby's Dad was always an a**, but it was just snarky remarks before. He didn't like Toby's tics, he wanted a son he could play football with instead of one that woke up crying every night and needed special attention from his Mother. The gambling was a problem, too, but at least his Father understood that they still needed to have some money for necessities. And his Mother was always firm on the money, to make sure they had enough to buy what they would need. The family was always a bit dysfunctional, but that was okay. With a kid who had as many disabilities and needs as Toby did, and with a gambling Father, they couldn't exactly be perfect.

As life does, however, it went downhill. The kids grew apart, as all friend groups did, and Toby stopped going by the pond. The bullying continued, the tics only seeming to worsen. What really hit the family hard was when his Father actually won a large gamble of three thousand dollars. It was supposed to be a good thing, but instead led to his Father dedicating his life to gambling in beliefs he could earn more. He quit his job, and would spend hours upon hours gambling away their life savings just to earn more money.

Toby and his sister insisted on their mother to leave him, begged for her to see how the man was dragging down the family. The drinking had worsened in him, and he had even hit Toby before. "Oh, don't worry," Their mother would say, "It's okay, he's a good man at heart. I know I just need to help him change."

That's not what he needed, not what the family needed. Their Mother insisted on seeing the good in him, even though the drinking grew worse, and the gambling intensified. Their Father made no effort to better himself, he didn't care enough. Their Mother started working double shifts, even got a second job just to help put food on the table. His older sister had to get a job too, resulting in Toby being home alone with his Father more. That's when the hitting really started, when it was late, and when the two of them were home alone after his Father lost more money to gambling. Toby couldn't feel the physical pain, but the emotional pain was there.

And that pain stayed when his sister was lost in a car accident.

The pain continued when he brought a hatchet down onto his Father.

The pain worsened when he held a match in his fingers to burn down the town, watching the flames surround him.

Then, the pain became quiet whispers when Slenderman appeared in front of him.

It finally disappeared when Sans had arrived that one fateful day, smiling at Toby like he was worth a d*mn.

But the pain returned when the bullets hit.

Watching it was horrifying, Toby wanted to scream. He saw the red dots on his arm, but his body couldn't move. He was in a painful jerk, the only time he could feel physical pain. The time when his muscles contracted and he couldn't move them, standing there as his body seemed to mock him for trying. But then Sans was there, pushing him to the side while summoning a wall of bones in front of the window.

The bones didn't do much. It was a last ditch effort to try and protect himself as he tried to move out of the way, but there hadn't been enough time. The bullets were already being fired, and the wall of bones couldn't handle it. There was no time to do anything but just _watch_ as they hit his bones, his ribcage, as well.

There was no scream, no cry, nothing. Sans just fell, dropping limp onto the ground as his blue hoodie started to stain red with blood.

"S-Sans..." Sally had choked out.

Sans saved his life. Sans pushed him out of the way.

Sans was dying for Toby.

That's when the chaos ensued.

Toby was next to the skeleton before he knew it, crouching down while frantically trying to do something to help. Anxiety built in his chest as his tics worsened, the boy forcing his arms to move through the pain as he tried to help Sans. There was nothing he could do, Sans was a skeleton. Putting pressure to the wounds helped a bit, but they were just bones.

The bullets sounded dull, lessening to background noise as Jane and Jeff were by his side, trying to help Sans. Jeff took off his own hoodie and tried to wrap it around the wounds, but it wouldn't help.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jane yelled to Eyeless Jack, who was now crouched down with them.

That's right. Eyeless Jack used to go to medical school before he became a CreepyPasta.

"Let me think!" He yelled back.

Toby could see the others around him. Sally was now standing in the window, taking bullet after bullet while screaming death threats at everyone outside. Slender went wild, grabbing as many people as he could and simply killing them. All of the more human CreepyPasta were busy protecting them, standing around them.

"We'll cover you!" Tim was yelling, "Help him!"

They managed to kill off more people while Toby helped Eyeless Jack pick up Sans, them looking at Slender. Slender could teleport them out of there, sure, but he was their biggest power house right now. "W-What should w-we do?" Toby asked.

"I-I... We need to get out of here!" Eyeless Jack yelled.

A guard turned to shoot at Tim, but he was suddenly being knocked down and being dragged backwards, disappearing from view into a nearby phone.

Ben?

Toby barely had time to react before Laughing Jack was suddenly grabbing one of the guards as a hand rested on Toby's shoulders, the brown haired boy looking up at Slender before-

He was looking up at trees now.

Toby, Jane, Jeff, and Eyeless Jack were all crouched in the forest now, Sans still in Eyeless Jack's arms.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Jeff yelled.

"Slender probably didn't have an opening, Laughing Jack coming back gave him an opportunity to teleport us all away," Jane said.

The two were out of breath. Blood started to drip onto the forest floor below.

Suddenly, the other CreepyPasta started to appear around the group one by one. The two proxies came first, Hoodie dropping face first onto the ground while Tim landed on his butt. Sally followed, quickly turning towards Sans and rushing to his side, stepping on Hoodie's back in the process. Smile Dog was next, also running with her to Sans, but standing by Jeff's side. They all were a bit slow, all tired from the fight they just had.

Finally, Ben and Laughing Jack appeared with Slender, the two smiling to one another.

"I hope you two had a fun time," Jane hissed.

"Yeha, Laughing Jack made this really funny face and-"

Ben dropped his sentence when he finally noticed Sans, his smile falling flat and his eyes widening. He must have not noticed before, probably because the others had been blocking Sans from view.

"What- What happened?" Ben yelled, rushing to Eyeless Jack to look at Sans.

"My little potato, my sweet little potato... " Laughing trailed off, teleporting next to Sans in a puff of smoke, his voice shaking.

He held out shaking hands towards Sans' face, lightly cupping it. Sans didn't move.

"What took you guys so long?" Slender growled.

"I-I didn't... we didn't..." Ben choked out, shaking his head as he looked at Sans.

"Can't you fix him? You're a doctor, fix him!" Laughing said, grabbing Eyeless Jack's shoulders and lightly shaking him.

"We can't," Smile Dog explained, "He's a skeleton monster, remember what he said before? When we were talking about the resets..."

~~~~~~

_"But humans don't have the ability to use magic, so normal medical procedures don't really work on monsters. Our bodies are made of magic, they need magic to heal."_

~~~~~~

"I can't... I-I can't do anything," Eyeless Jack hissed, hugging Sans close to his chest. "I'm a Doctor and his boyfriend but I can't do _anything_!"

"Aren't you made of magic? Can't you heal him?" Tim asked Laughing Jack.

"I don't know how!" Laughing Jack yelled, "I've been trying! I can't!"

"Then what good are you f*cking for!" Jeff shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Is Sans going to be okay?" Sally asked, her voice quiet.

Jeff crossed his arms. "Let's just go kidnap a monster and force them to heal him, we might all be tired, but they won't be able to handle all of us."

"Can you f*cking stop being an idiot for five seconds?" Jane snapped.

"She's right, we won't know if they could even heal, either. We need a monster that we know can heal, Sans said most of them can't even heal wounds this serious." Smile Dog looked at Sans. "He's going to die soon if we don't do anything. He won't like this, but Sans did mention someone that he knows can heal really well."

Slender nodded. "I don't think we have much of a choice now."

"But he..." Hoodie said, hesitating. "We don't even know if Undyne will heal him."

"We have to try!" Sally said, holding onto one of Sans' limp hands. "What if he... he doesn't... I don't want Sans to..."

"None of us do," Slender said, resting a hand on Sally's shoulder, "That's why we have to try, and if she says no, we'll just force her. We're CreepyPasta, and when we want something, we'll get it. We have to hope that she'll get her act together and heal him."

~~~~~~

Undyne heard the knock. She made her way to the door, opening it lazily before she froze. Standing on the other side of the door was a blue masked man with an unconscious and bleeding Sans in his arms, bullet holes in his usual blue hoodie.

"Help," The blue masked man choked out, "Please."


	42. Chapter 40 - Undyne, The Savior?

Undyne could feel the stares. Their gazes were intense, making her feel a shiver run down her back. She was surrounded by these famous serial killers, all exits of the room were blocked. At any moment, they could pounce and kill her, and there was nothing she could do. That information alone was admittingly terrifying.

It was overwhelming, this situation. The blue mask had caught her off guard enough, but Sans in his arms gave Undyne a fire under her feet to start moving. She led him to the couch to set down Sans before Undyne was crouching down next to him to heal him. What she didn't expect was there to be a flood of them entering in through the front door when she had her back turned to it, one of which was that same clown from before, another being Sally.

Sans was really worse for wear, it would take awhile to heal him. There was at least over ten bullet marks in his bones alone, not counting the other marks across his bones that barely missed or the large, old scar across his chest. There was blood everywhere, and Undyne was guessing most of it wasn't even Sans'. Judging by how everyone else around her seem exhausted, she was guessing they had all just been involved in some sort of battle with guns.

But why did Sans have this many bullet holes?

She could understand one or two, but it looked like a couple of people with machine guns opened fire on him. His magic was barely even responding to help heal it, too, so that meant he had burned out most of it in some sort of fight.

"Can I ask what happened?" Undyne asked, looking up at them.

"Focus on healing!" Most of them snapped.

"I am! It'll take awhile, Sans has a lot of wounds," Undyne explained.

A brown haired male in the corner shifted on his feet, stuttering over his words as he said, "T-This is all my fault..."

"F*cking yes it is," Jeff muttered.

"Jeff!" Jane hissed.

"What do you want me to say? He's the one who screwed up, and now we have to get a fish that smells like d*ck to heal him after everything she's done to him!" Jeff yelled.

Undyne wanted to retort back, but her words were lost in her throat. There was nothing to say. She hurt Sans, and she didn't even know how this happened. There was no place for her to say her opinions, this situation wasn't about her.

And looking at Jeff, her words would have been stuttered anyway. She had never seen him like that, it looked painful. The way he had no eyelids, the way the corners of his mouth was cut into a smile, the way his skin was too pale to be human.

"As much as Toby annoys me, I have to say the blame is on Laughing Jack and Ben, as they decided to take as long as going to the moon and back to actually help us," Tim said.

"We didn't mean to, I-I didn't know!" Ben said, digging his fingers into his head. "I really didn't! I was just joking around with the people, I told them that Jeff's weakness was tofu and- I just didn't know!"

"I didn't think about it, I just... I always do silly things, so I decided to make some faces at Ben and screw with the people by opening and closing the door when they couldn't see me... I didn't want to get the little potato hurt!" Laughing Jack choked out.

"You guys have to understand that we needed you guys as quickly as possible," Hoodie said, "Sure, we're CreepyPasta, but our bodies have limits. Yours don't! If you had been there earlier, we could have avoided this!"

"It's not your fault," Slender said to them, "It's no one's. Now shut up before I throw you all out the window."

Returning back to the task at hand, Undyne focused on simply healing Sans. At least now he was in a stable condition, but there was still a lot more healing to do. Not too much, as Undyne knew she was strong enough to heal him, but still a lot to heal. It would take awhile.

She was focusing on healing back the chunk of the rib cage that had fallen off by a bullet shooting through it when she noticed the little girl approaching, standing at the edge of the couch and looking down at Sans.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sally asked, "You're not going to screw this up like you've done the rest of your life, will you?"

Undyne bit back her first response. These people seriously hated her, and Undyne couldn't respond in her usual attitude. Not when she had been in the wrong, and when they were surrounding her in the room. And not when this little girl was kind of right about her.

"I owe it to Sans to do this for him," Undyne said, focusing more magic into rebuilding some lost bones. "He's going to be okay."

How Undyne wished Toriel was here right now. Undyne wasn't the best with kids, that's why she never went to schools to demonstrate things. Kids were hard to understand, at least to Undyne they were. And this kid was apparently actually around thirty years old in reality, as she had died a long time ago. How was she supposed to deal with this?

Sally rocked back and forth on her feet, staring down at Sans with an expression Undyne couldn't pinpoint. What was she thinking?

"Where's your kitchen?" The girl asked suddenly.

"Uh, right down there," Undyne said.

Sally walked out of the living room so Undyne returned to her healing, trying to ignore the intense stares from everyone else. The clown man was the one she was really looking out for, remembering the incident with Frisk. Seeing Frisk in that hospital bed made Undyne realize just how useless she had been. Unable to protect the child that freed monster kind from the Underground, unable to do anything as the kid had been poisoned so much they couldn't even move, that with each breath they were fighting for their life.

Suddenly, something was being placed between Sans' arm and chest. Undyne glanced at the red object, her face softening when she realized what the little girl had done.

A ketchup bottle. Sally hadn't been hungry, she had grabbed something for Sans.

The rest of the healing process was filled with an awkward silence, once in awhile one of the killers walking over to glance at her progress. None of them had bothered her about the speed of it, probably because they didn't want her to screw up on this. Halfway through, Sans' hand had twitched, causing Undyne to panic and freeze. If he had woken up while she was healing him, there was no doubt that Sans would be a little upset to see Undyne. Thankfully, he ended up just shifting in his sleep, one of his hands reaching up to grip the ketchup bottle unconsciously.

And Undyne was actually a bit thankful she had been by herself that night, as she wouldn't want Alphys to be involved with this. Her wife wouldn't have been able to handle to stress, she probably would have fainted by now. And Papyrus might have tried to wake up Sans, which probably would only make things worse.

Undyne tried to ask the serial killers some questions, but they quickly shot her down. The purpose of Undyne being there was to heal, not to become their friends, at least according to them that was her purpose. Undyne wasn't even trying to become their friends, she just wanted some basic information. There was a moment when they all heard a helicopter pass over the house, causing all of the CreepyPasta to duck down behind objects away from the windows at the same time. There was a sigh of relief from all of them when it disappeared.

When the skeleton had been healed, Undyne stepped away from him, limbs hanging heavily at her side from how much magic she just used. It wouldn't really damage her, as she would have had to heal three times that amount before she was too exhausted to keep going, but it was still a lot to heal. Undyne was hoping that they didn't ask her to heal their wounds, as she noticed a few of them had some bullet marks that showed her they barely dodged a bullet, and the others had multiple bullet wounds that didn't seem to even be effecting them.

Barely any distance had been made between herself and Sans before the others closed it, all quickly making sure Sans was alright and not bleeding. It had been hard to tell all of his wounds, as he had so many and he was covered in blood, but Undyne managed to get them all.

"Your help has been useful," The tall, faceless man spoke, "We will keep you alive as a thanks."

"Keep her alive?" Jeff asked.

"Well, idiots like you might sound the alarms again and we might need her to heal Sans because of you being... yourself," Jane said.

The blue masked man returned to Sans' side to pick him up, carefully balancing the skeleton in his arms. The same dog from Sans' phone pictures trailed behind him.

"Keep him happy guys, will you?" Undyne asked them, "And please keep him safe. Do better than I did."

She was supposed to be Head of the Royal Guard, a person who protected all monsters. And a friend to Papyrus and Sans, but she failed in both of these.

"We don't need to be told to do that," The blue masked man said.

~~~~~~

Sans felt like sh*t when he woke up.

Absolute sh*t.

His whole body ached and he wanted to throw up, but the intense pain from earlier was gone at least. Now he just felt like he ran a marathon in high heels, and he immediately turned his head to throw up onto the floor next to him. There were voices talking to him, and a hand soothingly rubbing his back, but it took him a moment to get his bearings on his surroundings.

Sans was in a house he didn't recognize, laying in a fluffy big bed. He had been propped up by, you guessed it, those god forsaken pillows he had to deal with before. At least they weren't everywhere anymore, so he could actually look around the room he was in. It was a general bedroom, a dead body halfway sticking out of the closet with the carpet below them stained bright red. Sans had ended up throwing up over the side of the bed, so at least it wouldn't be on the blankets he was laying it.

"F*cking h*ll," Sans grumbled, wiping his teeth onto his sleeve before he looked at it.

It had a bullet hole, one that showed that he narrowly missed getting shot by another bullet. Looking down, he found his entire hoodie covered in blood stains and bullet holes, but his ribs felt fine. He even felt a magic energy surge in his soul.

He was healed, no doubt about it.

"Are you doing better?" Slender asked, continuing his movements in rubbing Sans' back.

"Well, I feel like I died and came back to life," Sans muttered, "So eh- oh look ketchup."

Sans reached over to a ketchup bottle that had been tucked beneath his arm, one that he hadn't noticed before, and popped open the cap.

"Are you doing okay?" Tim asked.

"My little potato!"

Laughing Jack shoved Tim and Slender to the side before he engulfed Sans in a hug, making Tim fall onto the floor from the bed.

"Dude I almost fell in the puke!" Tim complained.

"Please d-don't talk about it, I-I might throw up," Toby complained.

"Wait, Toby, are you okay?" Sans asked, looking around for him.

"Am I-I okay, what about y-you? Are y-you okay?" Toby asked.

"I mean, I'm not dead," Sans said.

Toby ticked as Tim stood up, Laughing Jack refusing to let go of Sans. Sally was trying to kick and punch Laughing Jack off of Sans, but it obviously didn't do anything. Sans reached out of his hands to Sally, her gripping onto his arm with a bear tight hug. Everyone had approached him at this point, all making sure that Sans was awake and well.

"Glad to see your not dead, Smiley Trash Bag," Flowey said from the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to be with you, I'm really sorry," Bloody had said, trying to push his way in through the group to hug Sans.

"I guess it's just 'hug Sans' o'clock," Sans joked, "But what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't we be back at the mansion?"

"Well..." Ben mumbled, looking to the side. "Do you know how you were able to track me through the computer and the account?"

"Yeah, through the link," Sans said, "But I don't... oh."

Oh.

"Did they...?" Sans trailed off, "They found it, didn't they?"

"It was the perfect location, too," Slender said, "Years of forcing people to build, all burned down."

"The mansion burned down?" Sans asked in shock.

"We had to burn it down as a distraction, to get rid of the government officials," SeedEater explained, "It turns out they had discovered the link and tracked it to the mansion while you guys were at the headquarters. We could have killed them, there weren't that many, but the location had already been discovered. Bringing anyone back there would be too risky, they definitely would have patrol around that area. So we just led them in before we started the fire and let them burn."

"Which also means we had to invade a random house and kill it's residents," Hoodie said, "We had gone back to the mansion to find it entirely in flames, so this was the best we could do."

"So we have no place to stay now?" Sans asked.

"It's fine, it's not like we haven't done that before," Jeff laughed.

"And from now on, no doing that self-sacrificing stuff, we should have never let you come." Jane shot a look at Slender.

Sans moved himself to sit up more. "No promises Jane, but you guys don't deserve this. Don't you guys want a place to call home, instead of just living on the run?"

"No place had ever allowed for us to call it home, except for your old house and the mansion," Bloody said.

"We could find an abandoned house, that's what I did," Smile Dog said.

"No, I actually have an idea," Sans said.

Taking a long sip of his ketchup, the short skeleton looked around at the room. At his friends, his family. They deserved better than the lives they were forced, and Sans wanted to give it to them. This idea had actually been on his mind for a bit, in case anything happened to the mansion.

"The underground," Sans explained, "There's already a lot of open houses, and no monsters there since they're all too afraid to go back down. I know how to work the core, I could get it running again no problem and power the entire underground. And we could live there, no one would bother us. I could show you guys the echo flowers, and we could do skiing in Snowdin..."

"Is everyone alright with this?" SeedEater asked, "I'm open to the idea."

"It's big enough for us to have back up locations in case the government comes for us again," Eyeless Jack said, "It's a good idea."

"And we can have a potato farm!" Laughing Jack said.

"Sure thing," Sans said.

"Don't you have bad memories from there, though?" Slender asked.

Sans chuckled. "I mean, yeah, but I also have bad memories from the surface. I think it just matters who you're with, and if I'm with you guys... I like the idea of going back down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this book draws to a close.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, it was honestly a blast to write and I didn't expect to finish it this quickly with all of this support! I'm a bit sad to see this go, as it was so fun to write and to see all of you react to, but don't worry, the third and final book of the series will be coming out shortly!
> 
> Thank you all, seriously, this has been amazing. To be honest, I didn't even plan to write the first book, as it was more of some random idea that I had planned to throw away and focus on my Sanscest. Now look at us, 2 books in, a 3rd soon to be released and these books have all turned out great so far!
> 
> Now you might be thinking that this would be a good place to end the book, but there are more things I left hanging. Like who stole the files that Flowey talked about, or why documents from the government kept going missing. Those still need to be answered, and that's when the third book will come in with it's antagonist! So keep an eye out for the third book, because trust me, I think it'll be good! I can't wait to write it!
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic day, and sorry for making some of you cry! Heh, whoops.


	43. Next Book is Out!

Next book is out! Go check out the first chapter!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577385/chapters/56567365>

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip


End file.
